The Contract
by kikkie
Summary: "I don't want to date you. I want you to be complete mine, I want you to give me your body, mind and soul. I want you to live only for me. If you agree, I will care for you. Just sign your freedom to me and let me take care of you... Please..." Rated M for mature views. Contains lemons, cursing, dark humor, dark flashbacks and death of a character. Full summary in Chapter one!
1. Introduction

_**Kikkie: I am going back to my roots and writing Adrien as a crazy character. I have been working on this series on the side for a bit and I wanted to see if it was interesting enough to post on here, but I never felt conferable putting it on. But then I remember I felt the same way for** _**_The Innocent Sin and The Angelic Demon. and that story became a HIT! So lets where this goes!_**

 _ **Summary: In order to save her family from living on the streets, Marinette does the most awful thing she could think of...Marry the man she hates the most in this world: Adrien Agreste. But as time goes by, she begins to realize that he may not be the monster she thought him to be all this time. If only his enemy saw it that way...and also didn't have a crush on Adrien and wanted to kill Marinette.** _

* * *

"Hey, Mari..."

His voice was like hot coal being thrown at your ear by an angry person! I hate him with a burning passion that no other person could possible imagine. Adrien Agreste, the son of the most talented fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. He is also the biggest asshole I have known since my freshman year in high school, the reason because he is an Agreste! And the Agreste were nothing more but big rich bullies that made everyone in Paris life a breathing, living hell!

Adrien and his father owned practically half of Paris! The other half was run by the Borgiouse, the second richest family in Paris and the Agreste mortal enemy. I will get deeper into that story later, right now I have to explain why I hate this guy. Adrien Agreste, Paris number 1 model three years in a row, and also a criminal. That's right, a criminal, this guy, and his father didn't own Paris out of the blue. No, he stole from people by threating their jobs and stuff with his father. My family business being one of them. You see, one day when I was 10, my landlord raised the price on our building because the Agreste threaten him. This price rise took a huge stab of my families business. Because of this, my mom and dad work TRIPLE a day just to make ends meat. They take on multiple clients a day and make hundreds by the thousands of bakery sweets just so that we couldn't lose our house. In other words, my families business is dying because of those fuckers, and Adrien is to blame.

"Go away..." I growled under my breath. But that didn't make the blonde leave alone, In fact, he had the nerve to take a seat on my desk like he owned the dam thing! Well, he did since his father paid for half of the building in this place to be built. But that didn't mean I had to give him my full attention.

"Oh come on Marinette, I can make your life a dream." Adrien purred to me, god I hated him. He thinks cause he has money that he is all that!

"Or a nightmare," I growled, making his smile turn into a dark frown. Oh dear, I think I pissed off the great Adrien Agreste, too bad I didn't care.

"You know, most women I met would die to go on a date with me. Especially ones with your beauty." Did he say: and beauty? Last I check, I was chubby to the point no guy would even hook up with me. I mean, true I was a little fat...well morally chubby. I had a small gut, most of my fat went to my chest and hips. You can blame that on the parents that owned a Bakery. I was also very tall for my age, a lot of guys made comments about my legs being long. Then, there was my hair, I had long puffy hair that reached down to my hips, although I always kept it in a ponytail.

"Then ask one of them!" I spat out.

"ADRIEN!" A voice shouted at him. He turns his head to look at our homeroom teacher, her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a sour expression on her face.

"What?" Adrien growled.

"Get off of Marinette's seat and open your book to chapter 12." The teacher growled, making Adrien roll his eyes at her. That woman was possibly the only woman I knew that could talk down on Adrien and not get into trouble. I hope I don't find her missing poster one day, that would be sad. I watched Adrien hop off my desk then walk two steps down to his seat. A second later I felt a dark aura begin to fill the room, he was not happy. And when Adrien is not happy, people get hurt, really bad.

"Now, today lesson is about Concentration Matter. In 19-BANG" The front door to the class swung open, revealing a pissed off looking woman. AKA, Chloe Borgiouse, the daughter of the mayor and Adrien's sworn enemy. She's also my enemy, but to a smaller extent since I don't hate her as much as I hate Adrien. The blonde woman comes walking into class with her thousand dollar handbag in her hand that was a design from Adrien's father. Which I never understood, she hated the Agreste but was still willing to wear their clothing line. Anyway, Chloe was one of those extremly skinny to the point she's a stick with long wavy blonde hair that takes a whole bottle of shampoo to wash looking girl. She wore skin-tight white jeans with a yellow vest that had a white shirt underneath. She gives Adrien a quick glance before walking towards her seat. Honestly, I am shocked they haven't killed each other yet.

"Uh, Chloe you're late." The teacher said.

"And? Is your time worth more than mine now? Because we can change that." Chloe responded, my god, at least Adrien had the respect not to say anything mean.

"No, I just wanted to tell you..." The teacher muttered. The dark aura in the room begins to deepen to the point that even I couldn't breathe. When class was over, I'd made sure I was the first one out the door! I didn't even bother to look back! I made my way all the way to the courtyard to my friend Alya. She was sitting at one of the lunch tables minding her own business when I sat across from her. Putting my long hair in a ponytail, I looked straight at her to say:

"I can't deal with this anymore!" I growled, making her move her eyes from her phone to me. "I need to get out of her!"

"We're seniors, we'll get out and away from this shit hole soon," Alya said. "Girl you just need to be patient."

"Easy for you to say, Adrien won't leave me alone! I can't get away from him now!" I said. "Every time I turn around, he's there! He's stalking me, I swear it!"

"You only have one class with him. And I have Nino on my ass, thank you very much!" Alya said, I am not going to lie, she does have a big ass. " Alya wore white shorts that wrapped around her thighs because they were a size smaller than her hips, and they didn't button at her belly button. Making her panty straps on her hips visible to those around her. She also wore a yellow small open button-up blouse that stopped a few inches above her belly button with black boots to go with her black earnings. The left side of her head was braided to look like a rose, while ether rest of her hair hanging down to her shoulders.

"And it's enough!" I shouted.

"Girl, I don't see why you just don't hook up with him," Alya said, where the hell did that come from!?

"What?" I asked.

"Aw come on, you cannot sit there and tell me he is not hot?" Alya asked.

"I mean...he's attractive," Alya said. "He's rich, has the body of a swimmer, can take on five guys and has a dick print that reaches to the ceiling."

"He's also a psychopath that raises my parents rent every month for fun," I said.

"Which is another reason you should date him. Maybe if you two were hitched, maybe he would lower the rent."

"And if we break up, you would possibly find my body in a river," I growled. "No, I rather not date someone who could kill me at any moment. Also, let's not forget Chloe! If I hook up with Adrien, I will be putting a target on my back. And I am not prepared for that!"

"Good point girl." Alya said.

* * *

Kikkie: going to end it here


	2. A storm of shit is coming!

**_Today must have been the worst day of my life._**

(7 hours earlier)

"Leave me the fuck alone Chloe!" I shouted, my god I was not in the mood for this women! Today I had a report do and I notice at least three mistakes. So I went to the library to fix the mistakes, only to have Chloe annoying the living crap out as I type away at my mistakes.

"How dare you talk that way to me!" Chloe shouted. "Oh, and stay the fuck away from Adrien."

"Okay..." I responded, not giving her the time of day. I honestly did not care if she wanted to threaten me or not, I just wanted to finish this dam report!

"Oh, and another thing..." Chloe walks over to the plug of the computer and yanked it from the wall. Making the computer shut down and all my mistakes come back as if I didn't fix them. I gasped a large amount of air before turning around to Chloe and shouted:

"YOU CUNT!" I shouted. Making everyone in the room turn their heads to look at us. I was so angry at that moment, I didn't realize what power she had over me or my life at the time. But I didn't care, and that was my big mistake.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked me. And at that second, I sealed my faith, I raised my hand to Chloe and slapped her across the face. The noise of my hand hitting her cheek echoed through the quiet room for a bit. Then hell broke loose when she tackled me to the ground, and honestly, everything is a blur after that. I think I was able to rip out some parts of her weaves, but afterwords, I didn't come back till I was sitting in the vice principles office explaining my side of the story. Even though that would not save my ass from getting into trouble, although Chloe might get off easy. He issued me two weeks detention while letting Chloe go, once she was out the room, the vice Principle told me that he would not put this on my record. He also gave me two-day detention so that Chloe would not hurt me. I accepted it, there was no choice to.

I was dismissed to my second-period class where I saw her again, although this time I was forced to give in the paper with a couple of mistakes. I was so angry and tired, but I didn't let that ruin my day. Well, I hoped it didn't. In lunch, I saw Adrien and Chloe go at it again, although this time Adrien wasn't his goofy mocking self. No, he was angry pissed off fighting with her. And stupidly enough, I got curious to ease drop on their conversation. They were that far away from me, only two table away.

"I don't understand why we can't date!?" Chloe shouted. "We could rule Paris with an iron fist!"

"You're a psychopathic bitch who hurts people!"

"And you aren't! Don't forget that you have blood on your hands too mister!" Chloe shouted back at him. They were really going at it, I wonder why they were fighting.

"I swear, if you touch **HER** , I will not hesitate to shoot you in school!" Adrien shouted at Chloe before walking away from her. By her...did he means me? Was he upset because of me? I wish I knew, but I couldn't ask even if I wanted to. I watched Adrien walk past my lunch table in anger, in his mouth was a small cigarette. He gave me a quick glance before storming out of the courtyard, behind him was his best friend Nino. Paris most talented Dj and best friend to Adrien Agreste.

"I wonder what he was bitching about," Alya said.

"Me?" I thought.

* * *

"Were losing the house?"

I asked as I stared at the piece of paper in my mother's hand that had the words in big bold letters saying: EVACUATE NOTICE. on it. My mother, Sabine, was a woman in her mid-forties that had been working her whole entire life for what was underneath us. The Bakery, something she and my father had worked to have even before I was born! And they were going to lose it because they were three payments behind on the rent. A fucking bill that was more than a college tuition in America!

"And I am pregnant." My moth...WAIT WHAT!?

"WHAT!?" I shouted in shock. "Your like forty! How is that possible!?"

"The oven still works Marinette!" My mother growled at me. Wow, that horrible image of my mom being an oven producing a child appeared in my head in the most Stephen King way. "Look, it just happened Marinette, I can't do anything about it now."

"How long have you been pregnant?" I asked.

"About two weeks." My mom responded. I could see the tears rise in her eyes as though she was trying to hold in some sort of pain."I wanted to tell you sooner but things have been getting in the way."

 _My mom being pregnant would have been a great moment, if only we were about to get kicked out of our home._

"Marinette..." My father started, I looked up at him. My dad's name is Tom and he is a huge teddy bear. I loved my dad, he was kind and sweet and always tried his best to put a smile on both my mom and my face. Even if it meant hurting him the most. He was my hero sometimes. ( _ **Some ppl think I hate Marinette father because of my other fanfics. Truth be told I actually like him! He so huge but he's so nice its so cute! So this story I am trying my best not to write him in a negative way**_ ) "I am going to need you next week to help with the packing."

"Sure..." I responded. My mother looks down to the floor before taking a large gust of air into her lungs. She sets the paper down to the table before bursting into tears. My father gave me a sad glance before following my mother to their bedroom. Once the door had closed, I bend over to pick up the paper. I looked at the people issuing the evacuation, it was the Borgiouse! Oh fuck, The Borgiouse controlled the housing market! Fuck, I ruined my life! I ruined my parent's life, what the hell is wrong with me!? I should have never hit that fucking bitch! Now my families bakery is suffering because I couldn't keep my mouth shut! I ruined my mother's life! Oh, my god, my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest, my legs began to feel like rubber. I ruined everything!

"Marinette!" My mother called to me. Both my parents walked out of their bedroom. My mom was holding her purse as she and my dad walked towards the front door. "Your father and I are going out for a bit, we will be back in a few minutes."

"Okay!" I shouted as I watched them head towards the front door. Once gone, I took a seat on the couch and sighed.

"There is no god."

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Part 2, my god, what will Mari do? Well find out soon enough! Please review.**_


	3. The shit storm is here!

"What am I going to do?" I asked Alya, I don't even know how I was able to stand up and come to school, but somehow I did. But, its didn't change the fact that I might be on the streets soon. The homeless shelters aren't accepting any more people, and if they did only my parents have already signed me up to be the first. Which I find was so fucking stupid! My mom should be the first, shes with a kid! And the kid! We can barely afford health insurance, let alone a checkup! How is she going to give birth!

"Marinette?" A voice called to me, I looked up from my desk and turn my head to see Nino and Alya staring at me. Even though Nino was Adrien best friend, he wasn't a total dick head like the blonde.

"You okay?" Nino asked.

"I am fine." I muttered. I felt like shit! I am about to be living on the streets thanks to that blonde bitch! And speaking of the bitch, she came walking into the class with a smile on her face! I couldn't help but balled my fist in anger. I hated her, she official rose above Adrien, I hope that fucking bitch gets bitten by karma one day! She gives me a quick glance as she walks up the stairs of our classroom.

"Oh I hope the universe gets her..." I growled.

"Same, she cut my mom's pay recently. Now she is working triple hours at the hotel just to make payment on my dad's medical bills. I had to bring my mom a change of clothes this morning before coming here." Alya growled. "Now I have to pick up my siblings today and watch them. Which reminds me, Nino I won't be able to hang out with you this afternoon."

"I understand," Nino responded.

"This is getting out of hand." I growled. "Shit cannot get any worse than this, and yet I feel that I am wrong when I say that!"

"Okay, I think you're being over-dramatic," Nino tells him. Too bad he couldnt see the future, because what happened next really pissed me off. My teacher enters the room with a large bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. I could so go for some coffee right about now, but anyway! She sets those two items on her desk then walks over to me.

"Marinette come with me, the principal wants to see you." My homeroom teacher said. And let me tell you, going to the principles office is not the best thing if you're born with a vagina!

"I rather stay here." I said.

"I am sorry but this is very important." My teacher said. I take a breath of air into my lungs, then release the warm wind into the air around me before standing up from my seat. I follow the blonde woman to the principle's office. And let me tell you, his study looked like a western high-class wooden study that white Americans are usually portrayed in movies. My principle was a small chubby man with a long grey beard. He always wore blue and was a complete pervert! Yes, I said it, a fucking pervert! This guy was known for hitting on every big breasted girl in this school He even started hitting on me whenever I was in P.E.! And if you're wondering why no one has reported him yet, it was because he was good friends with both Agreste and Borgiouse. How and Why? I don't fucking know!

So as I took a seat in front of the fucking pedophile, he adjusts his jacket a bit, showing his white shirt off a bit. Showing me his hairy chest, I near gagged at the sight. But I kept my horrible feelings invisible to him. My teacher, on the other hand, didn't approve, she takes a seat next to me before giving my principle a quick threatening glance at him.

"So recently I just received a call." My principal started. "Can you guess where it came from?"

"I don't know." I said.

"I received a call from child services (Again, don't know much about France system. But I am positively sure they have a child service there of some form) today. The informed me that they found your name on a waiting list for a homeless shelter."

"And?" I asked.

"Marinette, as a minor, you can't go into a homeless shelter." My principle informs me. Remeber that horrible feeling I was talking about earlier? Well its back, and it feels like a knife sinking into my stomach.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Marinette..." My principal started. "If you and your family become homeless, then I am forced to call in child services to take you to a foster home or a holding center. And the closes holding center is two cities away from Paris."

"NO!" I growled as I stood up from my seat.

"Marinette, please! I understand your upset. But you must understand that you are a young beautiful girl who is about to sleep on the streets!"

"I rather sleep on the streets than live in prison two cities away from my family!" I shouted. "I am about to be 18 years old soon."

"Four months is not soon." My homeroom teacher told me. "Marinette, I understand your worry. But maybe this will be good for you, and safer. No girl should sleep on the streets."

"How about both of you stay out of my business!" I shouted at both of them.

"Marinette we are only saying this because we are worried for you." My teacher said as she stands up from her seat. "The streets of Paris is not nice and quiet anymore. Its a festering pit of money, sweat, blood, and tears. I do not want to see you caught up in all that."

"I agree with your teacher." My principal said. "Your a bright and gifted student that is a very pretty girl. The streets are filled with monsters that will try to use, rape and even sell you off."

"He's right." My teacher said. Before I could respond to her words, the principle breaks down into a coughing fit. Making both our heads turn in shock and fear as his face begins to redden. My teacher gasps before walking out of the office to probably get him water. Sadly to say, he was a genius. He quickly stands up from his seat then makes his way to the door of his office. In a flash, the door was closed and his lock was on. At that second I realized that he had tricked my teacher into leaving the classroom. Something she NEVER did with her female students. Until now...

"Oh dear, looks like your teacher is gone." My principal said as he fixes his suit. "Sit Marinette, we have a lot to talk about."

I did as told and sat down in my seat. Your all about to see why my teacher does not leave a female student alone with him. Why I don't stay alone with him! Yes, this is not my first time, the first time was for wearing the wrong clothing on a certain day! Which also ended with me screaming bloody Mary when his hand could not stop touching my zipper! Long story short, I was informed not to tell anyone by the school district or else I would be kicked out of school for misbehavior. Boy, I wished I told someone in the past, now that I have boobs and all I feel even more scared. Not for my sake, but for his...

"So, Chloe has informed me of your situation." The principal started. I knew Chloe was behind this, bitch works quicker than her history test.

"I am not surprised." I muttered.

"And I have been thinking..." My principal started. I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me. I did not feel safe!

"You are such a beautiful young lady about to blossom into a woman. I mean, you already have." He said. My stomach started to twist at his words.

"Get to the point before I puke!" I growled at him.

"Marinette, will you go on a date with me." He...WHAT!?

"NO!" I shouted at him. His eyes widen in fear at my words. I stood up from my seat, walking towards him, I step aside from his angle then reached for the door. Only to receive a slap on my bottom. My god, how is this pedophile working in a school!? Without a second thought, I turned my body around and punched him! Yes, I know self-defense! Well a little, my uncle who lives in China taught me the art of nerve points! But back to the main story! I made my principle fall to the ground hard, so hard that my chaired moved a bit, he was a chubby man. I quickly unlocked the door and ran to my homeroom class, not bothering to look over my shoulder as I ran. I did not want to see him when he got up. When I entered the classroom, all eyes were on me. And it wasn't that, oh the person is back kind of look. It was OH SHIT YOU ARE SO FUCKED kind of look.

"Aw shit..." I muttered under my breath. I am being for real when I say today is not my day. Because everyone was not looking at me, they were looking at the demon behind me, AKA, Adrien Agreste. And he looked pissed.

"Aww shit," I muttered to myself as I walk over to my desk. Adrien, who was casting some sort of dark shadow over his eyes to make himself look like a demon from hell or the unknown, was glaring daggers straight at Chloe. Now, I would be happy to see them fight, but the last fight they had in class, it ended with a corpse...I am not joking they shot a security guard by accident. Poor Dante, he was so close to retirement too!

"How dare you steal my shipment you slimy cunt!" Adrien shouted.

"Hrgh..." Nino gagged.

"Well, you should know better! The south belongs to me! Not you, daddies boy!" Chloe shouted. I was one of the first of my classmates to walk over to the front door. Only to be stopped when...you know...IT WAS LOCKED! WHO LOCKS A CLASSROOM DOOR AND WHY!?

"You know the last person to insult me ended up with a bullet in their head!" Adrien shouted at the girl.

"Whoa..." Nino muttered. "Dude lets not forget about Dante. He was a good man."

"Uh, Chloe..." Sabrina started. She gently lays a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Let's not have another fight."

"Get off me!" Chloe yelled at the redhead. She then stands up from her seat to glare down at Adrien as if he was a bug that was about to die. "And you have no right to speak to me like that!"

"I speak to whoever I want in whatever manner I want!" Adrien growled. And also, my classmates were banging their fist against the small wooden door. My god, 20 kids and not one can break the door down? "Oh, and by the way, your wearing too much makeup. It makes you look ugly."

The whole class, even me! Stopped what they were doing to look at the smirking males face. He just said the worst thing to say to a mafia-like daughter that enjoys killing people who call her ugly! It was like tell Vegeta from Dragon Ball that Goku was better than him! It would possible end in you either about to die, or dead on the ground! Holy shit we're screwed! Their going to pull out their guns and shoot at each other till one of them runs out of bullets or worse!

"Take...that...back..." Chloe growled as her hand slowly descends into her bag! She possibly has a revealer with her!

"Never..." Adrien sang as his hand slowly goes to the back of his body. They were going to have a fight! They were going to have a gunfight in the school again! Expect I won't be able to run away because I will be trapped with these crazy people! Today is an awful day and it's just the morning! It's not even 10 0'clock yet!

.

.

.

.

.

.

FUCK THAT! I AM NOT DYING HERE TODAY TO A BUNCH OF RICH FUCK BOYS AFTER GETTING MOLESTED BY MY PRINCIPLE!

"Marinette?" Alya asked me. Only for me to ignore her words as I walk in between the two's line of fire. I could feel my face burning red when I open my mouth to say:

"EVERYONE IN THEIR GODDAM SEATS!"

I shouted on the top of my lungs. Everyone turned their heads to look at me. They all looked scared as if they saw something worse than the demon I was in front of. In less than second, they all ran to their seats, even Adrien! Once seated, I take a deep breath before looking up at Chloe, the only person in the room that didn't listen to me. In fact, her hand was still in her bag.

"Who died and make you Yoda?" Chloe asked.

"Shut up Chloe!" I shouted. "I literally have been having the most shittest day, and it is all because of you! So your voice is the last thing I honestly want to hear right now!"

I turn my head to look at Adrien.

"And you!" I started. "Whatever problem you have with Chloe, you deal with it away from all of us! No one here wants to die because of your business that has been fucking everyone in this room over! So drop it! And wait when you're far away!"

"I love it when you yell at me." Adrien purred, I wonder if my words were getting to him?

"I am no mood." I growled.

"What's wrong my lady? Not getting enough attention?" Adrien asked with that weird sadistic smirk on his face.

"I am about to be homeless soon and possible be transferred to a home because of your idiotic!"

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"What do I mean? You sold my place to Chl-BANG

A loud bang sound echoed the room for a bit. Then it went quiet as everyone stared at me again. I swear this staring will probably be the death of me...and maybe this pain in my chest. I looked down to see my pink spaghetti strap shirt becoming stained with red liquids seeping out of my chest. The blood was spreading so fast that I could feel a line of blood roll down my left leg. Then...darkness.

It was this moment right here, that dragged me into a world that would change me forever.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Going to end it here! Be safe out there everyone and have a great Halloween! Please review!**_


	4. How am I talking?

"MARINETTE!"

A voice shouted at me. I opened my eyes to see Adrien and Nino hovering over me with scared expressions on their faces. My sight moves from the two boys to the weird painful feeling I was getting from underneath my boob. When I looked down, I saw Nino's hand underneath my left breast, putting pressure on the wound I just got. I would feel a bit violated considering he is touching the skin my boob lays on every day. But since I am bleed to death, I think its best I let this one go. Which also makes me think how I the bullet did not hit my boob...oh wait, I am wearing a push-up bra! Okay, that's explainable, now to the more important part: WHAT THE FUCK! I AM BLEEDING FROM A BULLET!

"What happened?" I asked, the taste of metal was everywhere in my mouth. I think I was shot in the lung!

"Chloe shot you." Nino said. "And I think she puncher your lung too!"

"Why am I not in the hospital yet?" I asked I am shocked I am able to speak!

"Chloe told the police and hospitals in the area to take a day off. The ones that are open live are in another county." Adrien said. Oh my god, I am going to die here in the school! This is not how I wanted to die! I wanted to be an old lady warm in her bed!

"Adrien what are we going to do! Alya freaking out!" Nino shouted at him.

"Where is Alya?" I asked. It didn't occur to me that she wasn't here till Nino said her name.

"Go out front, I will talk to Marinette." Adrien ordered his friend.

"But..." Nino responded as Adrien's hand slowly removes his from my skin. I was getting scared, I wanted to scream to Nino not to leave me. But even I knew he had no say once Adrien had given him an order. I watched Nino walk out the class with blood covered hands and a sour expression. Once gone, Adrien turns his head and stared down at me with a smile on his face. Even after being shot, I am still scared shittless for my life.

"You're going to die." He tells me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to die." he says. "You see, Chloe shot you with a special bullet that releases a toxin known as Neo. This poison goes into your blood stream and forced your cells to rot. Now, the bullet hasn't released the toxicants yet, but the second you move your body, it will. You are going to need an expert to not only remove the bullet, but also remove the toxic from your wound before it starts to spread."

"Oh god..." I moaned.

"But..." He voice started back up. "I could call in my personal doctor, who is trained in there are kinds of situation. He can remove the bullet easily and even the toxic with a few of your dead cells."

"Oh god yes!" I shouted. "Please, I can't die! My family needs me!"

"I know...what will you pay me?" He asked. Oh, my...okay I called upon him too many times today.

"What?" I asked.

"What will you pay me? My doctor isn't a cheap common doctor. His time is money."

"I will pay you back!"

"With what money Marinette? Your parents could barely afford rent, let alone new clothes that weren't hand me downs from your dad."

"What?" I asked. How the hell did he know that! And yes its true, my family has no money to waste on clothes, so I just wear my parent's old things. After redesigning them of course, it's because of that I am a fashion major!

"Awww come on babe." He started. "Is your life really that great? I mean, you live in poverty, your parents can hardly put food on the table, and then they are going to have a child. Can you really handle all that stress? Can you really accept the fact that your life is not going to get better?"

"How dare you!" I growled. "You have no right to talk down on my life! Especially since you play a huge role in screwing me over! So are you going to help me or not!?"

"Again, you need to pay me."

"Oh my god! What do you want Adrien!? A kiss? A date!? Tell me!"

The smile on Adrien's face grew wider as he removes his hand from my skin. He leans his head towards my face, only an inch away from touching noses, he opens his mouth to say:

"I don't want to date you. I want you to be complete mine, I want you to give me your body, mind, and soul. I want you to live only for me. If you agree, I will care for you. Just sign your freedom to me and let me take care of you... Please..."

"Sign?" I asked. Without a second wasted, he pulls from his pocket a white piece of paper that looked to be a contract of some sort. Am I really doing this now? I wonder if he carries that around just waiting for the right moment?

"I can't..." I muttered, how am I still alive? How have I not bled out by now?

"Okay." He responded as he stood up from his hovering position. My eyes widen in shock and fear as he moves to the door. Without thinking, I hoist my upper body to try to grab him. Only to stop when a large surge of pain went through my chest. He turns his body around to look at me, crossing his arms, he shakes his head in shame and sighs.

"The toxins are in your system now. Its only a matter of time before they multiply and kill you." Adrien purred, oh no! I am going to die! Also, my boob hurts!

"Adrien I don't want to die!" I shouted as I get to my feet. He tilts his head to the in response.

"And?"

"Please!" I shouted.

"Sign the contract then."

"I don't want to marry you! I am only 17."

"Alright, enjoy the afterlife then," Adrien tells me. He was about to leave, but I grabbed his arm to stop him. His big, broad hard as rock arm...okay off subject!

"Please, Adrien! Don't let me die!"

"The poison should be starting in your good lung too. Which is strange how your walking... and standing..."

"Adrien I can't die!" I shouted. Oh boy, my breaths were becoming short. I could feel my body becoming weaker with every second I was even standing. I was about to die, I was about to leave this world! All because of that stupid blonde bitch! And Chloe! I am not dying here! I forcefully grabbed the contract out of his hand. With my own blood, I smeared my annicals M.D.C onto the paper. And then everything went black after that...creepy!

* * *

Kikkie: Going to end it here. Please review and thank you for all the kind words!


	5. The green eyed basterd

"Nrg..."

Was all I could muster after the horrible pain I felt coming from my chest. As I opened my eyes I began to member the events that possible lead to me laying in a hospital bed. I was in the hospital, I know because the area smelled like rubbing alcohol, and I was in a medic dress. I signed something, but I don't remember what it was. And what did Adrien mean by me giving my body, mind, and soul? Sounds like he wants me eternally...naw!

"MARINETTE!" A voice shouted to me, I turn my head to the side other side and saw my parents sitting on a couch that was not too far away from my bed.

"Mom?" I moaned. My mother walks over to the bed to hug my limp weak body. Well, the upper part of it. Her hair tickles my nose as she held me. My dad walks over to us to gently place a kiss on my head.

"We were so worried." My mom muttered. Her warm breath rubbed again my neck, causing my goosebumps to rise.

"Worried?" I asked.

"Marinette you have been in a coma for three days." My father told me. Without a thought, I rose my upper body up in shock, practically throwing my mom off me in the process.

"WHAT!?" I shouted. "Oh no, we don't have insurance! Why am I still here!?"

"Wow, she got shot and she's worried about the bill." My father said, see where I get my personality from.

"Marinette, its all been taken care of." My mother said.

"Taken care of?"

"Yea, um..."My mother was lost for words for a while before she looked at me to say: "When were you going to tell us you were engaged?"

"Engaged?" I asked, I wasn't even shocked at this point. I was morally confused and worried because I KNEW what she meant by it. I just needed to hear it from her mouth.

"Yea, to an Agreste." My father growled as he squints his eyes and glared down at me. Didn't need to be a genius to sense his pissed aura.

"Um..." was all I could muster to say to my parents at this point! My life right now is not in the best shape, and now I have to explain to them what the fuck is going to happen to me...whichI don't know either. What the hell was on that contract!

"BUGA-BOO!"

Adrien shouted as he enters my room with a bouquet of flowers and a man dressed in white behind him. What the hell is a buga-boo? And why was he calling me that? I turned my head to look at Adrien again and...the crime lord himself, Gabriel. As much as I admired that man, his presence was like a death sentence about to be handed out to a crowd of innocent people. Oh god, what have I done? What the hell did I sign!?

"So this is the girl?" Gabriel asked. His voice sounded like someone rubbing their nails through sand paper for some weird reason. "I thought she'd be blonde...and less thick."

"Ew, no that's Chloe!" Adrien said.

"Oh." Gabriel responded before looking straight at me. His blue eyes were like tiny needles slowly sinking into your eyes. It was so painful to even look at him!

"Aww, how is my fiancee?" Adrien asked. Wait...what he just say?

"Uh..." Was all I could say. Seriously, things are going to fast and I can't even keep up anymore!

"She's not that smart." Gabriel muttered to his son. Only for Adrien to roll his eyes at his father's words.

"Anyway!" Adrien started. "I am here to say hi and see how my Boo is doing. I am so glad you finally woke up. The doctor said if you slept any longer you might go brain dead."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, thank god those words came out!

"Three days." My father said.

"I was in a coma!"I shouted in shock.

"Yep!" Adrien said as he walks over to me. He puts the vase on the nightstand on my right before bending over to me and planting a gentle kiss on my lips. I didn't even hesitate, what the hell is wrong with me? I didn't feel disgusted or anything towards him.

"I can't wait for the wedding!" Adrien shouted. "I already have a theme! Winter!"

"Winter is coming." My father and I said. SEE! He is my impression of comments.

"Alright, I think its time we left the love birds alone." Gabriel said before leaving the room. My parents followed his weird words and left me alone with Adrien. Once the door had closed, Adrien looks back at me, except he didn't have a smile on his face. Instead, it was a frown or a disappointed look of some sort.

"What?" I asked.

"I hope you didn't tell them about the contract." Adrien muttered.

"I just woke up like 10 minutes ago! Trust me, everything about the contract is...what did the contract say?"

"Oh, you'll see! We're getting married in a week."

"A WEEK!?"

"Oh yes." Adrien responded. I watch in fear as he takes a seat down on the side of my bed. It tilts just a bit at his weight but remains firm and soft. His hand reaches to touch me, only to stop midway of my skin then latch out to grip my mouth with his big hand. My eyes widen in fear at his sudden action. What was he doing!? Why is he covering my mouth!?

"Shhh! Don't be scared." He said. "I am not going to hurt you. I just want to tell you something."

"Mjm (Okay.)"

He pulls my head towards him, forcing me to look deep into those green orbs of his. Removing his hand, he gently pressed his nose against mine. His warm breath rubs against my lips while his hands rub my shoulder. My heart was racing at this moment, I didn't know if it was from fear or excitement. All I knew was that I wanted him to kiss me. His lips were just an inch away, I knew if I leaned closer to him, I could taste him. The mere thought made my mouth water.

"Perfect..." He mutters before pushing me down to the bed. In a flash, my hosipitail dress was yanked from my knees to my chest. Showing Adrien my pink panties and breast. I was so embarrassed that my hands when to my eyes to shield myself from the shame of Adrien green orbs staring down at the clothe that covered up my womanhood. His right hand latches onto my left then grabs my right, I never notice how big his hands were till they were holding my hands over my head. The cold air of the room was making me blush ear to ear as my legs closed tightly. I could see Adrien trying his best not try to laugh at my pain, but he did.

"S-Shut up!" I growled.

"Aww, little nervous?" Adrien asked me when his other hand went sliding up and down my legs. each time he slide that hand of his near my underwear, I could feel myself getting wet, begging for his touch.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"Giving you a taste of our future marriage." He tells me before practically falling down to my chest. His lips wrap around my the delicate dark skin that surrounded my nipple. His tongue kept flicking my button as his teeth scrapped at the skin. My face was burning, I never felt anything like this before, it was...dare I say...amazing. He was sucking so hard I think he could be confused for a hungry baby. If I had milk, I think he would actually be able to suck it out of me. His other hand, that was still moving, went up to the strap of my panties. Slowly, he pulled one of the sides down, forcing my panties to my knees.

"No!" I shouted, making him look up from his meal. "I am not ready..."

"You will be." He moaned. It was then I felt his, I didn't even have time to react or even think. My mouth just hanged down, wide open with not a single sound coming from it. And then he started to move! I didn't know what finger was in me, all I knew is...I wanted more. Something bigger and maybe thicker inside me! Oh my god, he was gifted with his hands, who knew he had such talented! My eyes slowly move upwards to the point I was staring at the roof.

"Enjoying yourself baby?" Adrien asked me in a cock and demeaning voice. God I hated him, but his hand made feel other wise. Oh my god, I think I might get addicted to this! I bucked my hips up forward, making sure he went in deeper. I fucking loved it! Only for my moment of pleasure end when that asshole removed his hands from my body. My eyes widen in shock as he stood up from his seat. Licking the fingers of the hand that went inside me, he gives me a quick wink before saying:

"I'll see you in school tomorrow!" Adrien shaid. My eyes widen at his words. Did he honestly just stop mid-way!

"WAIT!" I shouted, making him stop in his tracks and look at me. I could feel my cheeks puff up in anger. "Don't tease me then leave!"

"Oh sorry sugar, I got things to do." Adrien responded with his eyes half-lidded to me. He actually looked like a cat at that very second. "I'll see you later!"

And like that he was gone. That jerk, how dare he tease me and get me...hot...and...OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED NOW!?

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Going to end it here. I don't know where all this free time is coming from, but I like it! Please review and have a great day!** _


	6. Answering Reviews

intomiddle3arth : You, are evil. Pure, unadulterated evil. You need to either make longer chapters or update like, twice a day. Please, feed my addiction.

This chapter was good, and the story is moving along at a quick pace so I will not have to wait long for the plot to "thicken". See what I did there. (I am despicable.)

Kikkie: I feed off your excitement!

* * *

ames95: omg I'm loving this xD keep writing

Kikkie: No problem!

* * *

WinxFan1066: i really love you fics and was just wondering when you were going to update mates next.

Kikkie: I don't know. I sort wrote myself into a wall with that one.

* * *

12345678910:Loved this chapter! I really like the idea that Adrien and Chloe are rivals making Marianette's life miserable. This is like a dark and twisted Romeo and Juliette with 50 shades of grey vibes.

Kikkie: ;)

* * *

TheNargana: It is really bothersome, i know everything about this story (except for Chloes personality) is wrong, but it is like a natural disaster in the evening news, i just can not look away.

I Hope someone will find out about that contract and that both adriens and chloes family will perish and be obliterated.

Your Style, bye the way, is good, many people make to big blocks of text without any blank lines

Kikkie: Thank you, most people criticize me about my writing. I am glad you say something different. Also, this story just takes place in the imaginary world like _**The new King for a New world**_ and _**The Innocent Sin and The Angelic Demon**_

* * *

 _ **AryaDumbledore :**_ This can't be it! Man, this is some damn good writing

Kikkie: Thank you hun!

* * *

Yoko89 : Damn that was steaming welp Mari you are going to marry him I cannot wait for the next chapter keep up the amazing work.

Kikkie: yep! or is she...

* * *

Synsoflove :oh shit mari now your fucked ha loved it

Kikkie: Or so you think :)

* * *

Komnenid:Adrien even if she already signed up you will never own her.

there something that will always hunt you until the day you die, the eternal worry of marinette leaving France and live outside your reach, the idea of your soulmate leaving you will surely hunt you because you were an idiot unable to see if you put a leash on someone sooner or later that one will rebel... you will live always wondering if Marinette truly forgave you

FANTASTIC FIC

Kikkie: I like your words my friend.

* * *

serinacorina16:I love this story!

Kikkie: Thank you! And thank you for reading it!

* * *

intomiddle3arth :F**********CK! Why must you end your chapters like this? Do you enjoy torturing us? Also, the time line in the past chapter is pretty confusing. Please(!), what is your update time/schedule? I want to be able to get my fix as soon as possible.

Kikkie: I update when ever a chapter is done. So it can be at random. Also, yes I do enjoy ending it at a cliff hanger, I love to hear your opinions on what will happen next.

* * *

Synsoflove:hmm i think someone fibed and now erm mari he owns your ass ohh chloes so ganna be pissed now

Kikkie: You have no idea, but lets not sell Mari short. Trust, she may surprise you like she's done before ;3

* * *

Yoko89:That was amazing I did not see that coming keep up the amazing work cannot wait for the rest.

Kikkie: No problem, thank you for reading!

* * *

Guest :Really?

Kikkie: Uh...yes!

* * *

Nanami-Hime :I love the suspense

Kikkie: Oh yea!

* * *

Lilly:Omg this is such a great story 0.O! its so different and i love it!

Kikkie: YES! Thank you! I love the fanfics on here for MLB (inudigifan201 being my fav author for the stories, I would be so honored if she read one of my fanfics) but I always wanted for someone to take a bit of a dark road with the characters and story line. Especially with Adrien, I like the kid and all, but I don't believe that he's 100% goody toe shoes. I think he's has a dark side and I like to explore that side. While Marinette isn't all sweet and clumsy, deep down she is a volcano ready to burst and I love exploring that side of her. So yea, that's how my stuff will always be different from the original story lines. That and I just like the animation of the show...don't know why though.

* * *

an1malover :looking forward to your next up later love your work

Kikkie: Thank you!

* * *

Yoko89 :I cannot wait for the next chapter I feel that Chloe shot Mari and Adrien is going shoot back at Chloe but who knows I cannot wait.

Kikkie: Hehehehehehe

Little Liar:It could be better.

Kikkie: Okay

Trash:Not gonna lie, I like thick girls...

Kikkie: I don't know why, but when ever I think of an older Marinette, I think she gains curves like her mother and dad. Lets be real, she works in a bakery, you cannot be that skinny! Especially when it comes to her folks who are both big in body mass. I am not saying she should be fat, all I am saying is she's a stick while her parents are thick. I just don't believe it! And that is why when ever she is older I make her thick.

* * *

Artcat4:This story is getting way too crazy. And is just my style I love it please write more soon. I cannot wait until next chapter comes out!

Kikkie: You might have to wait *finishes chapter 14*

* * *

Synsoflove :oh shit so she just got shot and im saying chloe well fuck somebody put a bullet in the bitch now ha need more soon happy Halloween

Kikkie: must...hold in...spoiler...

* * *

Synsoflove:oh god that is definitely a chloe move i wonder how she will get around this and hmmm wherr they arguing over

Kikkie: She always gets away! I mean like, she is the main reason most people got Akumatized in the series, yet no one confronts her about this!

* * *

Makerofallthingsgood :Already love it

Kikkie: Thank you!

* * *

Yoko89:I cannot wait for the next chapter keep up the amazing work I cannot believe Chloe would do that wait yes I can I wonder what Adrien is going to do to her.

Kikkie:No spoilers...

* * *

May 16 writer :Do you take requests?

Kikkie: I get paid to do those.

* * *

Yoko89 :Yay another of your amazing stories I cannot wait for the next chapters

Kikkie: 3

* * *

Artcat4chapter 1 . Oct 29

You are such a tease. I look forward too reading your stories soon.

Kikkie: Thank you!

* * *

Synsoflove :this is starting off brilliant cant wait for more

Kikkie: Hehehehe

* * *

WinxFan1066:i love your stories, your an amazing writer.

Kikkie: Thank you!

* * *

Kikkie: Thank you all for your words kindness! Thank you all also for being patient with me in a rough time in my life. I also wanted to tell you that I recent set up a Tu**blr account. Can't say the whole word because FF or put in the link or it will be blocked and made invisible. If you want to make a request or so, please contact me there in the PM. When my Tu**br account is up, I will inform you guys. Thank you guys for reviewing by the way, I like doing these things!

Have a lovely day!


	7. Adrien's POV

"Oh my god Adrien." My father growled as he entered the indoor pool room. I was laying on our beach chairs reading my history book for my upcoming test when my father came barging into the area.

"What?" I responded, I was in no mood for this man right now. I was trying to memorize why this Columbus guy was so popular in America.

"Why is there a dead man in the pool!?" My father shouted at me. I looked over my book to the pool and chuckled at the floating bodies that leaked a large amount of red into my use to be clean pool.I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the dead man. My eyes slowly move to the butcher knife sticking out of his neck.

"Right, that's David. The boy who stole your designs." I said. "He was about to spread them all over social media, but I was able to...persuade him not to."

"I told you to keep him alive till I came home." My father growled at me. He never liked it when I made the first kill.

"Well if you so anxious, we can call Plagg to hunt down his team." I said.

"I do not care for that now. What I am worried about is The Borgiouse." My father said, making me set my textbook to the ground and look straight at him. Or, giving him my full attention would be a better way of saying it.

"They are plotting something, I have started to notice many of my business partners have been...disappearing." My father said. That's not a good thing.

"What about their business?"

"They've been going to the Borgiouse, that is why I am worried. Recently Asoty disappeared into thin air when we were about to talk to that singer."

"Jagget? Jagger?" I asked, I didn't know his name.

"Yes."

"Well then, I think a silver bullet through that cunt's chaw would be an excellent message to her daddy." I said.

"You can't kill her."

"Why not!?" I asked.

"The Contract." My father said. I nodded my head at his words.

The Contract was the ONLY thing that my father and the Mayor agreed upon. The contract was created after my mother's death after she saved the Mayor's wife from something terrible. In the contract, it states that neither families can harm each other's kids or grandkids. Let it be known that this contract was created when I was 10 years old. So I didn't have a say at it at the time. If the contract is broken, my father has to pay the Mayor 100 million dollars. I guess that was our worth to our parents. The point is, I rather not waste that money on something so pathetic like Chloe.

"Fine, I won't kill her." I growled.

"You will also clean the pool!" My father growled at me. I closed my eyes and sighed as I nod at his orders. I didn't even bother to open my eyes to see his as he walks away from me. His high priced shoes did the trick. Once gone, I opened my eyes to the pool.

I could not care less for the mess I had to clean today, for my mind was on the magnificent Marinette. Oh, Mari, today she comes out of the hospital and I can finally see her! I can feel my heart racing at the thought of kissing her lips. Groping those big breasts of hers in my hand, or maybe give her hole a little...oh great I have a boner! Ugh! This is going to be a running gag in my life, I just know it!

(Later that day)

"So...your into big boobed Asians now?" My buddy Plagg said before sticking that awful cigarette into his mouth. He was standing next to me in front of his red Jaguar car. The two of us were waiting for Marinette to come out of the white building known as the hospital. Today was her pick up day and I told her parents that I would get my buga-boo. They had no rejections to my request. I can't wait to take her home!

"So..." Plagg started, snapping me from my thoughts. "Why are you getting Married? Your only 17."

"Because Marinette is the perfection that I will never find in my life again." I said. "She's more **_valuable_** then you realize. Her existence alone may change our life's forever."

"I don't get it." Plagg said. He is too stupid to understand my poetry.

"Marinette is very special." I explained in the dumbest way I could.

"Well, it takes a dame made of gold to make you look at her. This girl must be special for you to go gaga over." Plagg muttered. "You know I only watch your ass right."

"I know, I should get Marinette a guardian." I muttered. But before I could think of anything else, Marinette came through the doors wearing a bubble gum pink dress that reached to her knees.

"She looks wonderful." I said.

"Yea, a real beauty." Plagg said as he looks up to the sky. Plagg was my guardian since my mom dad and a major asshole. I don't know much about Plagg's past or even his private life. All I know is that he used to be known as Chat Noir, the black cat assassin. And also that he liked cheese and wine and was drunk whenever I saw him. He always wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath that he never tucked. His hair was pitched black and messy, but his eyes were as green as mine...eh, maybe a little darker than mine. He taught me everything I know, from gun shooting to self-defense, to basically talking like an asshole. He was my best bud...to some extent.

"Hey." Marinette said in a low voice. I couldn't help but to walk over to her and tackle her in a hug. Oh, how I love her! She smelled like strawberries and...you know. The actual fruit does not have a scent, so how do I know this is strawberry perfume or not.

"Adrien..." She muttered. "You are hurting me."

"But you smell so nice." I purred.

"Oh my god, get in the car!" Plagg growled at us. I rolled my eyes at the man's words before grabbing Marinette hand. I drag her into the car in the back seat as Plagg sits in the front. Throwing his glasses on, he started up the engine and backs the car out of the parking lot. As the car moves, I begin to think of all the clothes I had just bought Marinette and how they would look on her! Oh my gosh, I can't wait to go home!

"Your father says you two have school to go to." Plagg said, making me look at my clock to see it was 8:30 AM. He was right, school started 15 minutes ago and I had to attend! God Dammit!

"Can we skip school." Marinette said. "I just want to go home now.

"No missy, orders from the head." Plagg said, I couldn't help but pout at his words, but my father's words were always first. No matter, I can have fun with Mari even in school. All I need is a dark room and five minutes...wait, where are my condoms?

"And your father said no sex at school Adrien." Plagg said, oh my god, don't tell me. When he bumped into me he took my condoms!? Dammit! No matter, I have many ways to-

CRASH

Was the sound when a large truck came crashing into Plagg Jaugar. Causing us to fly right towards a small Cafe stand, luckily no one was there...I think. Thankfully, the three of us were wearing our seatbelts, so none of us was serious damage. Plagg unbuckles himself before jumping out the car with his pistol pointed to where the car was supposed to be. Only to sigh when he saw nothing there. He turns his head to the side before looking at Marinette and I. I turned my head from his direction to see Marinette no longer next to me, only showing an open door. Did she honestly just run away...oh this is going to be good...

* * *

 ** _Kikkie: I am so tired! College is tough but I finally got this chapter done! Thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day~!_**


	8. Black Listed

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH, MY GOD! I have been out the hospital for 15 minutes and I am already in an accident! Holy crap, what the hell did I get myself into! Oh no, I can't do this! First Chloe shoots me and then puts me in a coma! And now this! I can't do it, I need to get out of here! Thank god I was able to jump out the car while the blonde demon was dazed from the crash. I needed to see my family, what has become of my parents!

I was running through the streets of Paris as fast as my feet could take me till I was standing in front of my Parents Bakery. Without a second thought, I leaped to towards the doors and saw my dad at the counter. With only two customers inside, I walked over to him and hugged the giant man. I missed my daddy! All the shit that has been happening has really made me think how precious life is. After the customers received their orders and left, my father closed shop and the two of us headed upstairs to where my house was. Once inside, my father takes a seat.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"Uh..." My father started. "The stress of losing the house and you in a coma caused her blood pressure to rise. So she is with her Parents house in Little Heaven (get the reference). She will be back soon, she just wants to be alone for a while. Plus, she can't get a hold of your sister yet, that's adding on to the stress."

"I can't blame mom." I muttered.

"Which is why I have to ask, when did you start dating Adrien?"

"I didn't date him!" I shouted. "I got shot by Chloe with some sort of poisonous bullet. When I started to feel myself fading I asked Adrien to help me, so he made me sign this contract before saving my life."

"What does the Contract say?"

"I don't know." I muttered. "All I know is I am getting married in the next six days to a prick."

My father was silent. He had a very sour expression on his face, as if someone had farted on his or something, it was very weird looking. He pinched the edge of his nose for a second before looking up at me to say:

"Maybe...maybe this is a good thing."

"Wait...what?" I asked. He was joking...right?

"Maybe you marrying Adrien is not so bad."

"No so bad, he's a fucking killer! Let alone the son of a mobster!" I shouted. "Do you realize if I upset him, he might shoot me!"

"I know, but think about it!" My father started. "Adrien is the son of a very powerful man that can possible ether save Paris or destroy it at will."

"I don't follow." I said. My father nods his head at me before deciding to sit at the edge of the couch to get closer to me.

"Marinette, from what I saw, Adrien is head over heels for you. Do you know what that means?" My father asked me. I proceeded to shake my head no. "It means you might be able to manipulate him into destroying the Bourgeois (Thank you deebeth89)."

"What?" I asked, was my father crazy? Did all the stress finally made him crack!? He would never have agreed for me to even look at Adrien in a romantic way. I am not lying on that one, one time when I was 12, I taped a picture of Adrien to my window because I thought he was cute. My dad was so furious he grounded me for a week. And this was before I knew who and what the Agreste were.

"Marinette, I never told you this because I thought you were too young to understand. But...our history with those two families go deeper than you could ever imagine." My father started.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look, you need to marry Adrien." My father said. "That's it."

"That's it!?" I shouted. "I hated that guy for most of my life because of everything he had done to us, now that he is putting a ring on my finger you want me to forget my hate!?"

"No...shit..." My father muttered. "Look, I need you to trust me."

"NO!" I shouted before standing up from my seat. "I don't know what kind of bullshit is going on in your head, but it ends now! I want NOTHING to do with this war of the wealthy!"

"Marinette please!" My father said, but I was done with him. I stood up from my seat, set my cup down on the table, then headed up to my bedroom. I was in no mood for this, I just came out of the hospital! I need my rest. The second I was in my room, I threw myself on to my bed and sighed. Today was a horrible day so far.

RING-RING

My phone was blasting my bra. Since my dress didn't have pockets, I just shoved the small device into my left cup. The vibration of my phone forced my body to sit up before my hand reached down into my bra to pull out my phone. I looked at the caller ID to see UNKNOWN. I slide the green button on screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Kiddo!" A voice spoke. A voice I knew too well that put a smile on my face.

"You're okay!" I shouted. "Why haven't you called in a while, I have been so worried!"

"Sorry, things have been rough lately. " The voice spoke. "Anyway, I heard your name on the Black List. Someone has put a hit on you."

"What!?" I asked.

"Yep, three million dollars. Who have you pissed off?"

"This girl named Chloe Bourgeois, you know, the only daughter of the Bourgeois." I said. "She's pissed at me because Adrien likes me...and we might be getting married soon."

"You? Marriage?"

"I know right!" I shouted. "And dad thinks I should marry him. I think its time I exchange those birthday gifts you promise me and get the fuck out of dodge!"

"Yea, babe, you are on the Black List. That shit is deadly, that's why your father was forcing you to marry Adrien."

"I am still confused!"

"Look, when someone is put on the Black List, their given a call for the warning. The warning is, pay your head, or someone else will. In other words, you need three million in order to get out of this, and sadly I don't have that sort of cash on me."

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Mari, you've known about the Black Market for years, don't act stupid. I raised you better than that."

"But..."

"Marry Adrien, convince him to give you the money. Then grab as much cash as you can from him and then bounce. Trust me, the war with the Agreste and Bourgeois is something you do not want to be a part of. And also, the hunt won't be starting until a week past, so better make that day come before your due date."

"But I-BEEEEEEEEP

And like that, she hung up. Great, today is officially the worse day of my life!

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Poor Mari. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!** _


	9. How I fucked up: Part 1

"So I am on a Black List, I never thought my life could be so shitty." I muttered as I stared at the board in front of me. Yesterday my...friend informed me of oh the blacklist. For those who don't know it, or think I am lying. The Black List is a list of targets that high rich class people use to get rid of people that they hate, they need to die...or just want dead. There are ways to avoid the Blacklist, and that is to pay a certain fee, a fee of 5-12 million dollars. With that fee, you cannot be put on the blacklist, and anyone that kills you who is part of the Dark Organization would be terminated in a flash. Which mean...I have to marry Adrien. Also, if you are part of this Organization and don't know it yet, Adrien's and his father are also part of this organization and is a very big part of it, along with Chloe. So if anyone fucks with them...well bye-bye!

"Mari? You okay girl? You look out of it." Alya called to me, I turn my head to see my glasses wearing friend staring at me with a worried expression. I forced a smile on my face before saying:

"I am okay, just tired." I said with a smile. Or morally, a fake smile. Today was a very...uneasy day. Everyone in my class wouldn't stop staring at me, and what's worse was that Adrien nor Nino was here, which worried me a little bit. I mean...Chloe wouldn't send a killer after me now that my name is on the Black List...then again, she did shoot me. Anyway, after my first two class, Alya and I headed over to the gymnasium to eat quietly in peace without the annoyance of our classmates or horny teenage boys. Sadly, within 15 minutes, our wish was not heard. For Kim and his fucking group of meat-heads say us and started to annoy us.

"Hey babies, what's up?" Kim asked us. And All I wanted was a quit lunch.

Kim was head player of the football, the giant meat head can bench 90 pounds and was known for his short temper and raging harmonies. And he was also one of my stalkers after Chloe turned him down, he annoyed the living fuck out of. He didn't stop groping me when my boobs grew in until I kicked him in the balls. I got detention after that, but it was worth it. Though he still annoys me to this day.

"I am annoyed." I growled.

"I heard you and Adrien are hitched, when were you going behind my back to see that wimp."

"Adrien has killed people and has ears everywhere." Alya said. "Be very careful of your words."

"I wasn't talking to you..." Kim Growled, he didn't even look at her when he hissed: "Four-eyes." At her.

"Oh my god, someone wants a beat down!" Alya shouted. "Don't they?"

"Bitch, you wouldn't be able to touch me." Kim growled.

"You know what!" I shouted. Grabbing everything that was mine and Alya's, I stood up from my seat and walked down the steps of the bleachers. Alya, who was glaring at Kim, followed me till we were out of the gym. I was in no mood to fight or even end up in the hospital again for whatever the reason. Although knowing Kim, I wouldn't get killed, I'd get rapped. And trust, I wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if that happened to me.

"Walk away cunts!" Kim shouted as his friends laughed. "Come back when you can handle this dick!"

(Back in class)

"Ah, Marinette!"

The principal spoke. The very second I entered the class, he was there! And shockingly so was Chloe and Adrien, the two seemed to be pissed, I wonder what they were thinking. Or morally, what they were planning.

"Oh God Dammit." I muttered under my breath, snapping Adrien from his thoughts. He turns his head and smiles at me.

"Hi bugaboo!" He purred like a kitten that just saw its master. "Where have you been all day yesterday?"

"Hiding." I growled.

"Wow." Was all Alya could muster to say before walking past me to get to her seat. I turned my head to look at the chubby man standing in front of my seat, waiting for my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"I came to inform you that your absents have affected your grade greatly. I am afraid that I must inform you of your academic detention that will begin soon due to your horrible absents."

"I was in a coma." I growled. "And we are allowed ten days off from school!"

"But you have been gone for...uh..." The man was looking down to the ground to find the answer he was looking for. Sadly, he didn't find it. Instead, he found Chloe staring down at him like a hawk. Her blue eyes looked as if they were glowing some sort of dark neon ocean blue like color...it was creepy.

"I need to see you in my office tomorrow!" The chubby man said at a quick pace.

"Just let off with a warning." Adrien said. Or morally ordered, the chubby man jumped at his comment before walking away from my desk. I watched the man walk straight out of the room in a hurry, I wonder what his deal was. I thought he was on Chloe's payroll, he shouldn't be scared of Adrien. Unless...

"Where were you this morning?" I asked Adrien. The green-eyed male looked at my direction and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He purred at me, I was about to throw an insult his way when I remembered my friend's words:

 _ **"Marry Adrien, convince him to give you the money."**_

Ugh, as much as I hated him, I do need that money. Being on a Black List is something no one wants on their heads. Plus, if I am on his good side, he might protect me from the psycho that has been trying to kill me the last week. And also put my family on the streets! Now she wants to get me kicked out of school!? Fine, you want to play Chloe? I'll play! And I will make you regret fucking with me!

"Girl?" Alya called, snapping me out of my bubble of anger and hate. "Why are you still standing there?"

She asked me, I blinked a couple of times before realizing I was still standing in front of Adrien with all my classmates staring down at me as if I had lost my mind. Oh dear, I really need to stop doing these long monologues in my head, it's starting to become a bit creepy. I gently rest my hand on my head and did a faint chuckle with my cheeks burning bright red. I slowly walk towards my seat with my best friend, once sited down, my teacher started the lesson.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: I am on fire with this series! Also i notice that I change the plot line of most of my stories from the description. To answer that question, I don't know why I do that. But anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!**_


	10. How I fucked up: Part 2

"Okay..."

I muttered to myself as I looked in the mirror. Normally, I would wear clothes that would cover my body and such, long sleeves and jeans that reached to the ground. But today I decided to dress differently for something I hated. Mini skirts...well...technically I never bought a mini skirt, I am just wearing an old skirt from my middle school years that still fitted me but not in a cute way. I was currently wearing an orange skirt that went over my stomach but reached a few inches below my thighs. With a white long V-neck shirt that showed off my Double-D's, as well for a curvy girl. On my feet were black pumps that made me five inches taller. My hair was down and wavy. I also had on pink lipstick on my lips to make them look kissable. I was not pleased with my look, but I needed Adrien to fall for me fast so I could get that money, and also piss off Chloe. So without out further ado, I grabbed my things and headed out the door. As I walked through the streets of Paris, I was constantly annoyed by men honking at me, catcalling me, and even insulted me for not acknowledging them. It was so disgusting! I felt like punching every guy that called me a vulgar name just cause I ignored them! Plus, most of the men looked old enough to be my father! Anyway, when I finally made it to school, there, at the entrance of the door was the big meathead himself, Kim.

"Why hello sexy!" Kim shouted as he walks towards me. I felt like running but I was in heels, so I knew I couldn't get far.

"Not for you Kim." I told him, but he ignored my words. He raises his left hand to my shoulder, once one me, he tries to pull me close. But I slapped his hand right off my shoulder and sighed.

"I am not joking with you Kim. Haven't you heard the News?" I asked. Kim shakes his head at my words. "My fiancee a very violent person."

"Fiancee?" Kim asked.

"That's right, Adrien and I are getting married by the end of this week." I said with a fake proud smile on my face. Deep down I wanted to puke at those words.

"I thought he was with Chloe?" Kim asked.

"Oh no, he dumped that loser and came running to me." I know I am going to regret those words!

"I don't buy it." Kim growled. All I did was chuckle at Kim's words before walking past him and into the school building. And as I walked, I saw the many faces of males staring straight at me. This outfit will never be worn again, and my girls will forever be hidden under clothes when I get my cash. The second I entered the class I quickly took my seat and sighed. I can't stand this much attention, it made me want to puke! Ugh, it was like the day my boobs and ass grew in! All the middle school guys kept trying to touch me and it made me feel so uncomfortable that I hid by the school's main dumpster for an hour. Then a teacher had to call my mom and make me go home for the rest of the day.

"Oh my god, the fat pig thinks its cute!" Chloe shouted as she stood next to me, I didn't even notice her there!

"Oh no, is the spoiled brat jealous?" I asked when I turned my head to look at her.

"Me? Jealous of trash?" Chloe growled...or hissed. When it comes to Chloe, they both sound alike.

"Why else would you make a comment on my appearance."

"Because I thought you were better than looking like a trashy skank. But I was wrong!" Chloe said, oh I cannot wait to hurt her!

"Well...let's see what Adrien thinks." I said before giving her a mocking wink. She sucks up a large gust of air into her lungs before turning her head to the side before walking away from me. Her red-haired friend follows not too far behind. The day went on as normal, but I didn't see Adrien anywhere for the first two periods. But he did come the last period, and like always he looked pissed off to the point he might kill someone if they said the wrong thing to him. Although his expression changed when he saw me. And boy, did his mood changed indeed! His eyes lit up like new years fireworks bursting color into the skies. I couldn't help but stand up from my seat. With a small chuckle, I placed both of my hands behind my back, then twist my upper body to each side slowly, I was trying to look like an innocent girl.

"Please tell me you dressed this way for me?" Adrien purred as he walks towards me. Once in front of me, I forced a smile on my face and nodded.

"I did." I responded. Without a second to waste, he wrapped his long strong arms around my waist, then pulled me into a hot passionate kiss. I could hear the many gasps's escaping my classmate's lips, especially Chloe's, as Adrien slides his long tongue into my small mouth. Wrapping itself around mine as it explores every inch of mouth. I couldn't help myself when his arms held me tight, I closed my eyes to enjoy the kiss further. His tongue was like a snake, slithering everywhere, even part my tongue could not get too! I wonder what he's like in bed... _ **WAIT! DID I ACTUALLY JUST THINK THAT!?**_

"Marinette!" My teacher called to me. Forcing Adrien to stop kissing me. "The principal wants to have a word with you in his office."

You must be joking me?

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: I'm Back! Sorry for the wait, midterms are a bitch! Anyway, Thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day**_


	11. How I fucked up: Part-oh fuck!

**_Kikkie: A little treat before the holidays!_ **

* * *

I really fucked up badly.

(An hour ago)

"Why am I here?" I asked the chubby man in front of me that was staring down at my legs. Seriously, I could be in class learning something, or seducing Adrien! But instead, I am forced to sit here and listen to this mouth breather talking nonsense.

"I am just trying to explain to you why I believe you should leave our school. You are in constant danger."

"I know this, but here is the problem..." I started. "THERE IS NOWHERE ELSE TO GO!"

"We will find you something." The man spoke. At this point, I didn't care anymore, I just stood up from my seat and sighed.

"Look, tell Chloe to stay the fuck away from me!" I growled. I was in no mood for this. I needed Adrien to go blue balls for me, I had no time to waste on this chubby pedophile!

"Marinette you do not understand the people you are messing with."

"No, you don't understand! I have been shot, I have been poison, I was in a coma! And all you can say is leave! After everything that cunt has done to me, your telling me to leave!? Fuck you-you disgusting pedo!" I shouted, I did not know where this anger was coming from, but I liked it! "You should be ashamed to even exist! I know your on Chloe's payroll! What did the little bitch promise you? Some eight year old to blow you in order to get me out of this school!?

"Watch what you say, young lady!" The man growled at me before standing up from his seat. His face begins to turn red as an apple, the similar thing my dad does when he is extremely pissed.

"No!Go fuck yourself you child molesting prick! And I promise you, you will get what is coming to you! Be it in jail or behind the barrel of a gun!" I growled at him before turning around to the door. The second my hand touched the doorknob, I felt a silk fabric wrap around my neck. It yanked my body down to the ground as both of my hands reached to pull it off. I could feel the backed up hair in my lungs trying to get out, only for the clothe to get tighter on me. I looked up to the man that had a sadistic smile on his face.

"You know..."He started. "You were half right about Chloe's promise. If I get rid of you, she will sell me Alya."

"W..ha...t?" I was able to break out. My face was becoming warmer and my eyes started to feel like they were growing. It hurt! And what did he mean by selling Alya? What the fuck was Chloe doing?

"That's right, Chloe's going to sell half of the girls in this school. Why do you think she's never in class in the morning?" The Principle whispered in my ear. "All we need to do is gather the girls up and sell them on the black market. I even get half of their heads. And our plans would have worked, if Chloe didn't drop everything to get Adrien's shipment of weapons to stop his father's business partners!"

Okay, at this point I am not shocked at his words. This does sound like something Chloe would do! Her family was known for being one of the few top sellers in the Dark Organization. And yes those fuckers sold people on the sex trade! It was creepy what they did to some people friend kept me away from those trades as best as she could. But that was not the issue right now! The issue was me about to die at the hands of my principle. And to that, I say: FUCK NO!

Without thinking, my left hand reached to his crouch, then swings a first to what I think was his dick. I don't know, it was extremely small! This caused him to let go of me as he falls to the ground. Quickly, I scrambled to my feet as I walk over to the door. Grabbing the Knob for dear life, I swung the door open to a large man the size of Kim. Actually, he seemed taller than him. My eyes widen as I backed slowly away. But that didn't help me because his large hand moved faster than my eyes and smacked me right down to the ground. I felt dizzy, and the room would not stop spinning!

"How hard is it to take down a little girl?" The man asked, he did not sound French. He sounded American, or maybe Russian.

"This girl...you need to be careful. She's a Cheng." My principal said. I heard the man gasp loudly in fear.

"That's a Cheng! I just slapped a Cheng! Are you insane!?" The man shouted. "Those people are bat-shit crazy! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Don't worry, she's one of the few Black Listed. Its fine, now take her body to the lake and kill her off."

"I thought you were going to sell her?"

"No, Chloe wants her dead."

"You want me to kill a Cheng? Have you lost your mind?"

"KILL THE LITTLE CUNT!" My principle shouted in Anger. When the room stopped spinning, I quickly stood to my feet to get away from those two. But instead, my body falls on top of the principles desk. My left-hand knocks over a cup of pens and pencils. Only for the large man to grab me by the shoulder. My right-hand grips a metal object when I looked up at the terrifying male in front of me. Yanking my body from the ground, he threw me over his shoulder. He turns his body to the door, but I did not let him take me out of that room.

 _ **Something inside me, it woke up again**_

I raised the object that was in my into the air, then thrust it down into the back of his neck. Deep into his paled crust skin! He screams in pain as I removed the metal object, a gush of blood begins to spurt out, like if you were to poke a plastic cup filled with water. Then watch the water slowly drip out. It was just like that! The man scream then threw my small body to the ground. Without a second to waste, I got to my knees and stabbed his back. This time with more force! Making that object go deeper into his back. I couldn't help but to smile when he fell to his knees, screaming in pain like a little girl! The sight was intoxicating! And the screams felt like smooth jazz, loud but very easing in my ears. He looks up to me, like a scared bug begging for his life. But it was too late! The second he opened that fucking mouth...I rammed the object right into his left eye.

 _"Hehe..."_

Was all that came out of my mouth as I pushed the object further into his brain. I could feel my hand tense as I tried to push past the bone that hid behind his eye. His right eye twitched and watched me the whole time. Then! When I heard it, a small cracking sound. All I could was smile at this point...when I yanked the objected out of his head with my thumb and index finger. His eye came with it, stuck halfway on the object as blood begins to spray the room. A second later, he fell to the ground. Blood soaking the brown carpet, I chuckled at the sight of this. It was beautiful. The pleasure I was feeling right now, it felt amazing. I feel as if I could jump out a skyscraper and survive! Or even take on that fucking poser Kim! This feeling was amazing! I never wanted it to end!

 **I felt Miraculous!**

And then the feeling was gone. And I stood there in front of the man I just killed. Laying there...dead, turning the carpet underneath him from brown to red. This man...Oh my god...I just killed a man!

* * *

 ** _Kikkie: Uh-oh..._**


	12. Shower

I was staring down at a dead body by my feet wondering what the fuck am I going to do. I just killed a man with a pencil, no a pen! This man possibly had a family and-and maybe kids! Oh god, what if he had kids!? What if he was a simple man just trying to do his job!? What if he wasn't really bad! What have I done! As I stared down at the body, my mind was racing with so many responses...sadly only one thing came out of my mouth.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"

"SHUT UP!

A voice shouted to me, forcing me to look over my shoulder to a pissed off looking Adrien and the black haired man he was with when he picked me up from the hospital. Before I could even speak, Adrien walks over to the deceased body and sighs.

"I am wearing white today." Adrien growled before crossing his arms over his chest. He turns his head from the dead body to me, his green eyes looked as if they were going to spit out some sort of laser at me. "You couldn't kill him on the floor or something."

"Personally I think this sends a great message to the blue eyed demon." Plagg said with a sadistic smile on his face. "I am pretty sure some lime juice and salt can clean the stains right out."

"THERE IS A DEAD MAN IN THE ROOM!" I shouted, making Plagg look at me as if I had lost my mind. Adrien on the other hand just shrugged my words off before giving the body a small kick with the heel of his left foot.

"Ugh, I am in no mood to deal with this. Leave him to the cops, I want to go home." Adrien growled before walking out the room. Like, he literally walked right past me without even giving me a glance. I couldn't tell if he was upset or just annoyed...at the same time. I I sort of felt says and leave. And that's what I did. I left the area. I left a dead man in the principles office that day. And I am not proud of myself, that rage I had. It only happened once and it was when I attacked Chloe. Mom and Dad always lectured me on my anger, how it will get me in trouble. Well, here is the proof!

"Come one Marinette!" Adrien shouted at me from the hallway. That guy had some nerve shouting at me! Oh, I can not wait to see his face when I take his money! Doing what he asked...or ordered. I follow him out the school to the parking lot where I proceeced to be shoved into Plagg's car. Once in the back seat, Adrien climbs next to me and pulls out his cell phone.

"Yea, I need a cleanup crew in the school I go to...yea his office. Thank you!" Adrien said before shoving his phone into his pocket. He then sighs, he does that a lot, then turns his head to look at me. I quickly turned my head to look at the window, but those green orbs were reflecting on the glass and staring straight into my soul. The drive to the unknown was long, in fact, when Adrien opened his mouth, we still werent at our destination.

"So...your first kill?" Adrien asked me.

"Yea." I muttered.

"You'll get used to it." Adrien chuckled. I wonder what he meant by that.

It took a while, but the car finally stopped. We were at our destination, which was literally 45 minutes. When climbed out the car I gasped at the image before me. A pitch black three-story house with green outline painting around the windows and doors. The grass was as green as the paint on the house with purple flowers growing from the ground. The pavement was green tile like pavement. The house looked awesome basically, but what was scary was there were barely any neighbors around.

"Come." Adrien ordered me. I turned my head from to his direction.

"What is this place?"

"My house."

"You mean your dad's house."

"No, I mean MY house." Adrien growled. "As in the place, I pay bills on, in order to stay away from my father."

I nod at Adrien's words as I followed him into his house. He seemed pissed, or at the least angry. I wonder if the shipment had anything to do with that? I wonder what Adrien was trying to bring into Paris and why.

"MOVE IT!" Adrien shouted.

I do as he says and follows him into his house, and holy shit, this makes me realize how poor I am! "Holy shit!" His house was green, white and black! Those were the only colors I was seeing! The leather furniture was black.

"Wow, green obsession much?" I asked before taking a seat on the black leather couch. Adrien just smirked at my words.

"Once we're married, you can redecorate if you want."

"Right." I muttered. "Speaking of marriage. the day is coming, but I haven't planned anything."

"I have been planning stuff. From the location to what you're going to wear."

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding day?"

"I didn't see the dress, my father is making it."

"Without my measurements!?"

"He took them when you were in a coma."

"You people are fucking weird!"

"You'll get used to it." Adrien said before giving me a wink. Before I could respond to his words, I watched the blonde male walks over to me with a glass filled with brown liquids. Without a moments notice, he threw his body onto the couch and sighed. Resting his head on my lap, he sets the glass on the table before closing his eyes.

"So..." I started.

"Just lay low for a while." He responded. "My clean-up crew will dispose of any DNA you left behind."

"Oh..." I responded. "Have you killed anyone before?"

"A lot." He muttered. "My first was when I was ten."

"Ten?"

"Ten." He responded. "Some ass hole tried to drown me and Plagg wasn't there. So I stabbed him repetitively with a fork into his eyes.

"Oh my god."

"You'll get used to killing soon."

"Those words stuck with me. Killing soon huh, that man...I didn't mean to kill him. In fact, I don't even remember picking up a pen to kill him, all I remember was screaming when he touched me. And the principal said I was a Cheng and that man got shocked by it. What the hell did he mean by my mother's maiden name? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen or heard from mom in a while. And then...my pal...hmm. These are to be answered later. Right now, I need Adrien to fall for me. I only have five days left before I get killed, and four till my wedding.

"You smell like metal." Adrien growled at me. He moves his head up to stare down at me like he was high and might. "Go take a shower.

"Jerk." I growled before standing up from the couch. I walked straight to the bathroom that Plagg had pointed to me early. Once inside, I strip off my bloody clothes and hopped right into the large shower that was a few inches away from the bath tube that could hold five people. The second I was naked, I twitched at the watery mist that begins to spray my body. My god, he had all the fancy crap! I looked at the bathroom I was in. It was nice! Black tiles, green tub, shower, and toilet! Even green and blue towels and wash clothes.

I could only imagine what he does in order to pay for all this stuff. I also wondered if he ever had a girlfriend before. Adrien's is attractive, he must have dated like models and stuff. So why is he so interested in me? Is it because of my boobs? No, he has hookers! He's probably not a virgin either! Oh my god, he's properly not even loyal!? So why is he hooking up with me!?

"Move." Adrien said, I turned my head to look straight at the naked blonde by the door.

"A-Adrien!?" I shouted as he walks into the shower with me. And all naked as well, my god, his body looked like that of an Olympic swimmer! Juess, what the hell is his work out routine? Wait a minute! There is a naked man walking into my area! Snap out of it Marinette! Snap out of...oh my god! His dick is huge! And he's uncut! Was he hard? No, it would have been standing up by now! Wait a minute, I have to take that thing in on my wedding night!?

"Marinette?" Adrien called to me, snapping me from my thoughts. In his hand was a blue colored wash clothe.

"Yes?"

"Your staring." He growled. Was this guy auto mode always pissed?

"Sorry, I just never saw a toddlers hand glued to a man's crotch before." I said to him, this made him chuckle a bit as he soaked the wash clothe. He then takes the soap out of my hand, rubbing it on the blue clothing, soaking it in bubbles.

"Oh don't worry. You'll get used to it VERY soon." He purred. He stared at my naked body for a couple of seconds before walking over to me. He then wraps his hands around my waist. Pulling me in, I felt it on my thigh. I automatically blushed when his sadistic smile appeared. "In fact, why don't we get started now."

"What are you doing?" I asked, one of his hands moved from my waist to lips. Pressing down my the soft flesh, he pulls my bottom lip down with the nail of his index finger. Turning my head, he forces me to look into the big green orbs of his. With a single hesitation, he leans down to me, then pressed his lips to mine. That feeling I had in the office came back, but instead of feeling violent, I felt something else. I leaned forward towards him, pressing my lips against him harder. I forced my body towards him against the wall. I heard him growl for a second when his skin touched the cold tile.

His growls grew louder before removing his lips from mine. He stared down at me with an angry frown that was showing teeth. For some weird reason, I found it very attractive. I even smiled at it, the mere thought of doing Adrien here and now was tingling in the back of my mind. I wanted to know how sex felt at this moment, something I never EVER thought in my life. My body begins to warm up as my legs felt like jelly. Then, all of a sudden, something...big poked my thigh. Oh my gosh, he was hard! My kiss was making him hard!

Me, a normal girl making the great Adrien Agreste hard. The mere thought made me excited. And so did his cock, oh my gosh. It was massive! It was nonhuman! It was-WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING!?

"I GOT TO GO!" I shouted as I backed away from him. His eyes widen in shock before I lunged my body towards the door.

"What!?" I heard him shout as I ran out the bathroom. I with my naked self, I quickly made my way to my bedroom. My cheeks burning red as an apple, my body was cold and my mental health was slowly depleting. I know my mission was to get him to fall for me...but can I really do it without falling for him?

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Giving you guys a small erotic taste. Also, I will be streaming a live writing chapter or story very soon. I will explain what I will be doing and how I will be doing it. Just a little fun thing.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!**_


	13. Nexy Day

"Girl, what are you doing?" Alya asked me as I searched through my closet for something slutty, or hot to wear. Sadly I found nothing. Last night I spent the night at Adrien's house, today I snuck out of his house at the butt crack of dawn before he woke up. When I got home, I was greeted by an upset father who looked as if he was going to kill me in my sleep. Especially since I was wearing slutty clothes. Anyway, It is early in the morning and I have nothing to wear that will make me look fucable.

"Looking for something slutty to wear." I muttered.

"I think you should just wear your normal clothes. Adrien liked you before you dressed slutty for him."

"I also want to make Chloe jealous."

"In that case, wear those shorts that make your ass look huge. The ones you wore to the beach that time on the school trip."

"That was a quick response."

"Eh, I know my stuff. Also, wear that metallic pink lip gloss, it makes your lips look big like those porn stars." Ayla said, oh how I loved this bitch. I do as Alya says and dressed in a very inappropriate way. Wearing those white shorts that wrapped around my thighs like underwear. With a pink halter top that that had a keyhole cut over my chest. Showing my cleavage off. My feet were brown three-inch heel boots that reached to my thighs. I only wore these boots once in my life, I guess I will be wearing them often. Alya tied my hair up in a ponytail as I applied my lips stick to my lips. After putting on some purple eyeshadow and thick eyeliner, I scurried downstairs to avoid my father. He was sleeping on the couch with the phone pressed against his face. Poor daddy, he forgets to set his alarm. I turned on his phone alarm before running out the room.

With Alya by my side, we made our way to the school. Which was a bit of a shocker considering what happened yesterday? But since no one saw me, no one suspects I killed that man. Although our principle is nowhere to be seen. Which was perfect, I could tease Adrien all I want. While pissing Chloe off to the make...if he came to school today.

"Hey babe!" A voice shouted, I was right in front of the door. But I had to look to see who called us. I turned my head to see Nino walking towards us. Thank god too, I thought Kim called out to us. But, my happy words turned to regret when a large hand gripped my left cheek. I quickly turned around and saw Kim smirking down at me. I felt like punching him, but after that incident with the man, I think I should calm and hide my anger.

"No!" I shouted in anger. "Don't ever touch me!"

"Aw come on! You dress like that and expect me not to say anything." Kim said. "Let alone do anything."

"Adrien is going to kill you man." Nino said. "I suggest you don't touch her."

"Fuck off four eyes. you got your own woman!" Kim growled at Nino, which in my opinion was very stupid. Nino wasn't as crazy as Adrien, but he could cause a lot of damage. One of the reasons why Adrien and he were best friends, was because Nino was very strong and smart for his age when it came to the black market and stuff. In fact, Nino was smart about a lot of things, one of the reasons why Alya was so attracted to him.

"Alright, I warned you." Nino told the large man. In a flash, Kim was on the ground and under the heel of the monster himself: Adrien. Which was scary because he just appeared out of the blue. A dark shadow appears over his eyes, making them look as if they were glowing. Like always, he seemed pissed and it amazed me.

"Morning dude." Nino said with a smirk. Although I think Adrien ignored his friend's words.

"I hate meatheads like you. No respect what so ever, willing to fuck anything with a heartbeat you cowardliness jack-asses." Adrien growled I could see Kim moaning in pain, gritting his teeth as Adrien pushes down on the heel of his foot. "This is my first and only warning. Don't touch Marinette, you got that?"

"But..." Kim moaned, oh my god, don't be an idiot Kim!

"No buts!" Adrien growled. "Touch her again, and I rip your dick off and make my hookers fuck you with it!"

"That's a disturbing image." I muttered. Adrien removes his foot from Kim, then walks over to me. He scratches the back of his head before standing right in front of me. With his tired self, he bends forward towards me and plants a kiss on my lips. It was gentle and sweet, but taste like poison. He then set an arm around my shoulder, then pulled me towards his body.

"Morning." He muttered as he walks towards the doors of the school, dragging me along as he moves.

"G-Good morning." I said. I was trying so hard not to blush, but I couldn't help it. What I was feeling right now was amazing. This big strong man holding me like his mate, like an alpha. And HOLY CRAP! What is wrong with me!?

"You okay?" Adrien asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes! I am fine, just thinking of...last night." I lied.

"Hehe." Adrien chuckled. "Last night was...okay."

Okay? I saw you ding-dong and you're saying okay? Bitch, what the hell kind of response is that!? I wonder if he was just acting cool...no, he definitely isn't! But besides that, what do I do to get him to come on to me. I mean, I like the whole arm over shoulder thing, but I need more. I needed him to be head over heels in love with me, not puppy-dog property in love with me! Ugh, this is getting me no where!

"Marinette." Adrien called to me. I turned my head to look up to see him smiling down at me with those big green orbs of his.

"Uh, yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to skip second period and go out?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"I never took you out on a date before, I think now would be a great time too." He tells me.

"Uh...sure." I said. The thought of skipping the second period made me excited, it also made me think of what he had in store for me. I wouldn't mind acting naughty for him in the private eye. Wait...WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!?

"So its a date then?" He asked.

"Uh, sure!" I repeated. How am I in high school and have such shitty vocabulary?

"See you at ten then." Adrien said before giving me a wink. He lets go of my shoulder and walks away from the front of our class.

"You are not going to class?" I asked.

"No, I already did the work." Adrien said with a smirk on his face. I watched him walk down the hallway of our school till she turned the corner. Once out of sight I entered the classroom to almost everyone gazing at me.

"What now?" I asked, at this point in my life I was just annoyed by everything going on around me, including my classmates!

"Your desk." Nathan spoke, oh Nathan was one of my classmates, FYI. I looked at my desk and gasped. There was a pigs head leaking blood to the floor that was my desk. I am shocked I didn't notice it the minute I walked through the door. This was no doubt one of Chloe's little pranks. That bitch is really getting on my nerve! And I know it was Chloe because the blonde bitch is not here!

"Okay, now that is disgusting." Alya growled.

"Tell me about it!" I growled. "This shit needs to end."

"It's not going to end until one of the families dies."

"I didn't mean that." I shouted. "I meant Chloe's psychopathic mind needs to stop and leave me the fuck alone!" I growled before walking over to my desk. Grabbing the large head from its hair, I walked up the stairs till I was on Chloe's level. Without hesitation, I slammed the head of the pig down onto the brown wood. Blood splattered everywhere on the desk, and even some students as well. With a satisfying smile on my face, I skipped out the class in search for Adrien. Why? A wild idea just popped into my head. That's right, that feeling was back again. And I felt like being very...

Very Naughty

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Marinette has an idea ;)**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and have a lovely day!**_


	14. Adrien's POV: Part 2

" I can't find her." He tells me, never before in my life did my blood boil so quickly, but it did. And the results were my hand flying across his face in anger. The man I once called my best friend was staring down at me with tears in his eyes, and a red bruise on his cheek.

Plagg and I were in the schools parking lot, standing on the left side of his car, Plagg informs me of horrible news. News that I just didn't want to hear, something that just made me was to chew bricks.

"I don't want any more excesses!" I shouted in anger. "Find her! Bring me back my Miraculous!"

"I can't find someone without a clue." Plagg growled at me. "You already have a plan to draw her in, why don't you stick to it."

"Because I hate waiting on people." I growled. "This is YOUR fuck-up! You fix it! Because if I have to, I have no use for you!"

"I will find her, and I will get you back your Miraculous." Plagg muttered to me before turning his back to walk away from me. I bite the bottom of my lip before turning my head to the side to sigh. This thing I planned isn't working! Shit, I need my mirrors back! I need to get ahead of this war or my family will soon fall beneath the cracks of poverty!

"Adrien?"

A voice calls to me, I turned my head to look over my shoulders. There, I saw it, my key to this war. Marinette, and oh what a dream doll she was. I wish I could just scoop her up and put her in a box forever. Oh wait, that's how my turtle died. Okay, let me drop the craziness for a few minutes and try to act normal and cool.

"Hey bugaboo, what's up?" I asked. I swear she looks like a bug, with those big blue eyes and adorable freckles.

"Chloe put a decapitated pig's head on my desk! I am so scared what that means, can we skip school today? Together?" She asked me, oh my god. Someone find me defibrillators because I am about to have a heart attack of love and joy! Also, I might need to give Chloe a phone call after this.

"Right away Princess, where would you like to go?" I asked. But before she could respond, my phone started to buzz and ring the most terrifying ringtone there was. No, seriously! I put the Fnaf 1 song when Freddy is about to kill you when your power goes off the song as a ringtone for someone special. I pulled out my phone and saw the caller ID named DAD on my phone. Without hesitation, I swiped the phone to the side to answer the call.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come to my office, now!" My father shouted at me. That can mean one of two things when he says that: One, I did something wrong that he will kill me for. Or Two, he did something horribly wrong that I have to clean.

"But I have school!" I retorted.

"You don't go to school! Come to my office, NOW!" My father shouted at me before hanging up the phone. I love the man, but sometimes I feel like shooting him in the throat so that I never hear his voice again. I removed the device from my ear and sighed before looking at Marinette.

"We need to make a pit stop before going on that date." I told her.

"Okay, where are we going?" she asked me.

"My dad's office." I said. "Come, you will like it. You know, being a fashion designer and all."

"Okay." Marinette responded with a small smile on her left side of her mouth. I opened the door to the car for her. She bent over as she got into the car, and DAM! That ASS! It looked like a welcoming heart calling to me! Goddam! How is she so fine and smart and still single!? Oh fuck, my pants are getting tight!

"Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette called to me. I take a deep breath before nodding my head. I am so hitting that tonight.

I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind. Just a little stressed." I said, aww she is so cute. I wouldn't mind have a round in the car to be hinest.

"Here!" Mari spoke as she scoots to me. "Let me help you."

She whispered into my ear. My god, my pants started to feel tight at the words that just came out of Marinette's mouth. But that was nothing to what her hand was doing. Her tiny hand found its way to my zipper, in a flash, I found my fly opened and exposing my boner under my boxers. Please god let nothing interrupt us, I need this!

"I forgot your hung like a horse." Marinette giggled before pulling my boxers down, exposing my sensitive skin. Her small hand grips my cock as the other pulls my head towards her to kiss those big perky pink lips. Her hand...wait a minute. A week ago she hated me, why the hell is she giving me a hand job? I keep forgetting she's a Cheng, those guys are sneaky. I grabbed Marinette's hand with a death grip then glared straight into those big blue bug eyes of hers.

"Your so cute!" I said. "Now what the fuck do you want?"

"What?" She asked me.

"Don't play dumb, what do you want?" I asked again.

"Well..." Marinette looks down at the seat for a second before sitting back on her seat. With a small blush on her face and eyes of saddness, she looks up to me to say:

"I need three million dollars." She said- _ **WHAT!? THREE MILLION DOLLARS!?**_

"What the fuck did you do?" I asked. I could feel my left eye twitch and my mouth slowly forming into a frown. I mean, I don't mind giving her the money, but I am not a piggy bank that she can go to whenever, I need to know why.

"Well, recently, I learned that I am on this certain list of people who will be killed soon." Marinette said, was she talking about the black list? I mean, I already paid for her head just two days ago. But she possible doesn't know that, fucking Chloe...of that blonde demon just gave me an idea.

"Three million? I asked. "And...what will you do for me if I pay for your head?"

"You can do that?"

"I have an app."

"Oh my god, that would be wonderful!"

"My cash comes at a price Mari." I purred. She rolled her eyes at me and sighed. There's the feisty bluenette I know and love.

"Fine...what do you want?"

(Time skip to a random high class hotel room)

"You know what's cute about you Marinette?" I said as I begin to remove my shirt. She sat there naked on the bed looking down in shame. The moment I have been waiting for is about to happened and I am so excited. Especially since _**SHE**_ is watching us all the time. I am going to enjoy this.

"What?" She asked.

"You hate everything I do, from the killing to hurting other people finically." I said. "But I see that sparkle in your eye."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I know what you are, your full rage, hunger, need and even lust." I said as I walked towards her.

"Anger is right." She growled. "Dragging me to a hotel the second I agreed to sex, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, its just I am a virgin. I don't want to be, and as my future wife, its your job to fix that." I told her before gripping the back of her hair, I forced my tongue straight into her small mouth as her hands grip and yank the leather belt off my hips. Her tiny fingers went wild on my buttons, not thinking twice, she pulled my pants to my knees. Then pushed me to the bed, I tried to remain on my feet, but my pants betrayed me.

She jumps on my stomach then pressed the black leather to my neck that was my belt. Grinding her small moist against the fabric of my boxers, I felt a smile appear on my face. I hope that cunt was enjoying the view of this!

"I fucking hate you!" Marinette shouted at me.

"Glad to hear!" I shouted back to her. A second later I felt the pain of a thousands needles hit my face when her hand went crossed it. Holy shit, she hit me, who knew she had the balls to do that. Grabbing her by her shoulders, I forced her body to turn, allowing me to top while she smiles ear to ear.

"Aww, daddies little devil finally grew a pair." She giggled at me. This bitch is going to see why people fear me. I am going to make her beg for me by the end of this. I want her to scream my name so loud that the people in this building know my name.

Grabbing both of her legs, I spread her far apart. Exposing that pink virgin bud of hers. I couldnt take it! I adjust myself above her wet flower, messaging it with my member, I slowly slide it inside of her wanting body. I could see the color drain from her skin as her fingers twitch in pain. This feeling was amazing, I never felt anything like this! Oh my god, I never want to be apart from-

 _ ***GASP***_

A loud shrieak sound snapped me from my violent moment of lust and rage. Oh my god, it's in and its hurting her badly! Oh no, I didn't want to cause her pain like this! She will never talk to me again! Fuck! Wait..where am I? Oh yea, the agreement! Oh my god my dad! Why do I get caught up in these moments!?

"Adrien…" She spoke in a low sweet voice, making me looking down at her. Her eyes were half opened and they looked foggy. A tear rolls down her cheek as she reaches a small hand up to me, then grasped my chin in her hand. It was so soft and warm, it made my heart beat stop and skip in joy. I wanted her, I would kill for her, I would-

 ** _*Ring-Ring*_**

And my phone goes off, what are the ods. Today is so not my day! You know what, I am going to ignore it! I am suppose to be losing my virginity right now! I don't give a fuck who is calling me!

"I think your dad is calling." Marinette moaned.

"Oh my god, we need to go!" I shouted. Yes I am weak, get over it!

* * *

(My father's office)

Wow, my dad was **PISSED** when I entered his office. But, for a very good reason! His office was covered in pigs blood and guts, his expensive fabrics, his drawings, business papers, expensive furniture my mom bought him, EVERYTHING! It was all covered in blood and guts, expect the floor, which was a bit unusual. My father was standing in front of his desk with his hand to his head.

"Oh!" Marinette gasped. I looked at her to see her pointing to my father's desk. There, a headless, gutless hollowed body of a pig laid.

"Well, we found the body." Plagg muttered. "Wow, this looks like a parody scene from Carrie. Although we don't have a bunch of kids dying."

"Oh just wait." I muttered under my breath.

"Both of you be quiet." My father growled. "I am thinking."

"Oh, a way to kill Chloe I hope." I said as I walked over the guts of the pig. "Is the cherished Rose okay?"

"It's locked away, I made sure it was not in the open."

"The Cherished Rose!?" Marinette shouted with sparkles in her eyes. "The dress made by the rarest rose that is only found in one continent of the world. The rose that never wilts and doesn't need water to live. The dress that changed the fashion game in the late 90's and early 20's?! The rose dress that made both Beyonce and Madonna go into all-out singing just to wear the dress at their weddings!? The rose dress that-YES!"

I shouted, god I forgot she was a fashion designer. Of course, she would know that outfit, it was one of my father's best works. A dress inspired by the love triangle of my mother, my father and I. Something that was meant to be eternal, only to die when one passes. The dress is the most expensive dress in the world, well third, I believe Lady Gaga's dress tops the list. Anyway, the dress was made in honor of my mother when my dad learn she was pregnant with me. The roses were from Iceland, they bloom in the snow every ten years. Which is why they are so special. My dad spent 35 million dollar just to buy enough to make a dress. And you don't want to even know what he did in order to keep the petals together.

"Can I see it?" Marinette asked.

"Maybe another time, right now we have business to attend to." My father said.

"Shall I call a cleanup crew?" I asked.

"I already did, but you can do something even better for me."

"Oh?" I said to my father's words. He had an idea, which means fun!

"They took my Miraculous." My father said. I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat at those words. That is not a good thing! Not at all!

"Wait, they can't take your Miraculous without you being dead! There are rules!" I shouted.

"What's a Miraculous?" Marinette asked.

"I will explain later." I said. "Can't we just report them and have them kicked out of the syndicate!? I mean this is basic law breaking!"

"The dark ones are away on holiday. So my voicemail won't be received in time. The longer they have my Miraculous, the longer they have my contacts, bank accounts, everything."

"The fuck is Miraculous!?" Marinette shouted.

"It's basically their powers, I will explain later." Plagg said.

"Go get my Miraculous now! Or I will take yours!" My father shouted at me, too bad I lost mine as well.

"Kay!" I shouted before walking out of the building. Once in the parking of the building, Marinette tapped me on the shoulder.

"What is a Miraculous and why is it important?" She asked me. I leaned against Plagg car before explaining:

"Okay, imagine a whole government run by criminals that are everywhere in the world." I started. "And like any form of government, there must be control. So we have these people known as the dark one's. The Dark One's run the government, they keep everything and everyone in order. They say who is it okay to kill and not to kill. Who is right and who is wrong, who is safe and who is not safe. Basically, they are the rule makers. Now, we don't know who and how many Dark One's there are, but we do know that there aren't that many. So, the Dark One's put certain people in charge at a high level to keep some parts of the world in order for their organization. You know, kill anyone who becomes too big and makes people look at us etc."

"This is a long explanation." Marinette said.

"And it's going to get longer." I said before continuing. "Those certain people are called Miraculous, they are the sub-bosses that keeps everything in order for the Dark One's. It is their job to report EVERYTHING that happens in our area. From bank robbers to the assassination that relate to our group. We are responsible for inform clients and workers of locations that are safe and areas needed to do jobs. We keep them hidden."

"So, your family is in charge of keeping the order in France?"

"And Italy, Spain, Denmark, Switz, Czech, Belgium, Austria, Germany and Poland."

"That is a lot!" Marinette said in shock.

"We are nothing, the Peacock Miraculous is in charge of ALL 50 states of America. Plus five major territories and various minor islands." I said. "That dude, he has it rough!"

"So, if your in charge of here, why is Chloe and her family here?"

"Well, an incident happens, which was completely not my families fault, but at the time the Dark One's thought it was." I said. "Two men in America bombed a church, which resulted in the deaths of four little girls. These men were later protected by the organization, even though the Dark One's hated what they did. The had a safe pass from my families Miraculous. My grandfather NEVER gave those men a free pass. But the Dark One's didn't know at the time, so in fear, they brought in Chloe's family to take over. It wasn't until the day my grandfather was about to be demoted was the day the Dark One's learned that those men bought the passes from another salesman in America. Which means the Peacock Miraculous user was responsible. So, the Dark One's did not remove my family, but since Chloe's family was just put on, they thought it was wrong to remove them. So, for a short period of time, my family worked with her family, and everything was just dandy."

"What happened?" She asked. I felt my heart slow down in beats as those memories begin to fill my head. I looked down to the ground for a few seconds, trying to keep my anger in before saying the reason for this war. O raised my head up to look at Marinette to say:

"Chloe killed my mom."

* * *

Kikkie: The sex scene was rushed, I know. I will try better next time, just been busy...again! Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!


	15. Sabrina

"Alya, where is Chloe?"

Adrien asked my bestie Alya. The whole ride back to school was silent, which was weird considering Adrien is a chatter box! But Chloe, I mean, I knew he hated. In fact, everyone knew he hated her, but I always presumed it was the cause of the war. She shot his mother, he lost her when he was ten. Oh my gosh, he killed someone when he was ten! Was it Chloe's mom!? Wait...no, but...is she the reason he started killing? Is she the reason he is sot of a monster? I mean, if someone shot my mom dead, I'd go to hell to make sure they die a painful death. I wonder what she was like, his mother. I saw pictures of her, she was a very beautiful woman, blonde locks that reached to the ground, green eyes that were the exact color of the emerald city from the Wizard of Oz. She was gorgeous, and possibly the place Adrien gets 90% of his looks.

"Marinette!" Alya shouted to me, snapping me again out of my bubble of thought. I looked over at my friend who was sitting across from me at the picnic table we sat on in the courtyard of our school. It was lunchtime at my school, which means I missed two periods of class today.

"Girl you need to stop staring into space, it looks creepy." Alya chuckled.

"Sorry, in deep thought." I responded.

"Back to me..." Alya said before looking at Adrien. "How do you know I know where Chloe is?"

"You know EVERYTHING. If Paris was a human body, you would be the eyes because you see everything!" Adrien responded in a sarcastic tone of voice. He was not wrong by that honestly, Alya always knew everything, which is why she would make a great reporter or journalist.

"Well your not wrong." Alya muttered. "Chloe is at the hotel, she didn't feel like coming to school today because she is preparing for a party tonight with her mom."

"How did you know that?" Nino asked.

"My mom works at the hotel, remember?" Alya asked. "Speaking of, why are you looking for Chloe?"

"She stole something very important to my family and I need to get it back."

"Well, there is no way in hell your getting in." Alya said. "The party tonight is all of her father's business partners. So that place is secured to the max. Not even my mom could get in without showing some ID and calling her boss in."

"Oh no." Adrien muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"If my calculations are correct, he is going to sell my dad's info on the Miraculous to other people. And if that happens, we may get kicked out of the syndicate." Adrien said, that is not good.

"Then we need to break in and get your dad's Miraculous back!" I said. "But how..."

"Well, you need an invitation or a special ID in order to get into the hotel." Alya started. "The special ID will help you get to the top floor of the hotel, that's where Chloe and the Mayor lives. And there are only a few people with those ID's."

"Name one, we'll kill em." Adrien said with a smirk.

"Sabrina." Alya responded. Adrien raised his hand to his chin then looked up to the roof. A few seconds later he shakes his head.

"No, I can't kill her, she's innocent. well, sort of." Adrien said.

"Seduce her." Nino responded.

"Good luck, Sabrina talks to no one but Chloe." Alya said with a smirk.

"Your joking." Adrien asked.

"Nope! Why do you think Chloe is her best friend, the chick is brainwashed to obey Chloe." Alya said with a smirk.

"Oh sheesh!" Adrien muttered. "Okay, plan B, we kill her."

"Oh my god!" Alya shouted. "You are not killing Sabrina!"

"Then what can we do to get the pass."

"Just distract her and take it out of her bag!" Alya said.

"The redhead won't even talk to me, let alone look at me." Adrien growled. "How the hell am I going to get close to her?"

"I don't know." Alya said, for a genius, she sure was an idiot. "Just talk to her."

"Well see in class." I said.

As I said, we went to class and found Sabrina alone at her table. Her head was down to her lab where her phone was, from my view, she looked like she was playing games. Throughout the whole period, Adrien and I kept looking over to Sabrina, checking if she was about to leave her not. When the class had ended. Adrien convinces the teacher to leave the three of us alone in the classroom, that was after Adrien threatens Sabrina the second she stood up from her seat. Once everyone was gone, Adrien and Sabrina were have a talk at her desk.

Sabrina was Chloe's right hand woman and the slut of the school. No, I am not joking, she has fucked a LOT of guys in the school. She has had so much sex that her hips widen a bit as if she had given birth. She and Chloe have known each other for years! And even though she does not participate in the war that is going one, she does benefit from it. She runs her own sex website that sells toys, has videos and what not. She always dressed in tights with shorts over it to show guys her figure. With a yellow striped shirt that always exposed her little breast. I wonder if she would have sex with Adrien.

"There is nothing stopping me right now from killing you and taking your ID!" Adrien growled at the redhead. Only for her to chuckle at his words.

"Good luck! Chloe has DNA scanners, so in order to get into her party, you need to have your DNA on the invite list." Sabrina said. "And last I checked, you both are on the top of a whole new list."

Wow, this is the first time I actually see Adrien's left eye twitch in annoyance and anger. He was in a corner, and he needed to get into that hotel. So, I decided to intervene.

"What do you want?" I asked, making Sabrina turn her head to look at me.

"I am losing money because Chloe keeps taking my stars into her work."

"Stars? Are you talking about that porn video site you run." I asked.

"Exactly, I can't find not one person to do a video for me. If you gave me-NO!" Adrien shouted.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Sabrina shouted.

"I am not staring in your videos!" Adrien shouted.

"Aw, come on! You have the perfect body for it!" Sabrina said.

"I am not staring in one of your videos! My father would have a fit, and I don't want to hear him bitch. And also, I don't feel like fucking some skank on camera."

"But my business is dying!" Sabrina shouted. "Look, you don't even have to have your face out there! You can wear a mask or something!"

"I'm not doing it." Adrien growled.

"Then I am not helping you get into that party!" Sabrina shouted back.

"Why you-Sabrina!" I shouted as I walked up to the two. They both looked at me as if they were going to kill me.

"Can you edit?" I asked.

"Um, yea." Sabrina said.

"Okay, Adrien, just wear a wig and mask." I said.

"I am not having with some skank!"

"Then I will be in the video with you." I said. I need to get that Miraculous, and at this point, I was willing to do anything. Adrien on the other hand, he didn't seem like he was on board. In fact, his left eye was twitching in anger.

"Fine..." He growled through his teeth. "Let's make a sex tape, but I promise you this..."

He walks up to me, anger in his eyes as he stood up right in front of me with his index finger practically to my nose.

"I am not going to hold back. I don't care if you scream and cry in pain or what the fuck ever! I am going to fuck your brains out whatever way I want to. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." I said. Holy crap what did I just agree to? Oh my gosh, I am going to have sex with Adrien again! My hole is not going to be ready for this again! What the fuck am I thinking! The Miraculous is not worth my ass! I am not prepared to do this! Why don't I think before agreeing to shit! That's how I ended up in this kind of situation.

"Okay, let me get my camera's and stuff! You guys try to look cute and shit. I got just the story plot line for you two!" Sabrina said before running out the room. I bit my bottom lip before looking over to Adrien. The blonde hunk was staring at me with half-lid eyes as he takes his shirt off.

"Wait, are we fucking here?" I asked.

"That is your question." Adrien growled at me. "Have you ever seen any of her stuff? Its an illegal website of a bunch of teenagers fucking for pedophiles to get off on."

"Oh yea, were underage." I muttered under my breath.

"Prepared to get boned by my D in your P...again." Adrien muttered. Before I could respond Sabrina comes rushing back inside with a bunch of cameras and stuff. Wow, I am really going to do this.

"NO!" Someone shouted. All three of our heads turned, and oh my god! It was her!

"Tikki?"

* * *

Kikkie: Yes, she is in this story! Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!


	16. All for nothing

"Tikki?"

It was her! She was here! In my school! My...My...sister. With her big blue eyes, she walks over to me and hugs me. Oh, my big sister was here! Her big blue eyes and red puffy hair were so pretty to me! I missed Tikki with a burning passion. Even though she is not my FULL sister. She was adopted into the family before I was born because my mom thought she couldn't have kids. Then she had me, but that didn't make her feel less of the family. I still recognized her to be my sister to this day. And I love her so much, even though she harbors a lot of secrets.

"Oh my god, I couldn't watch any longer!" She shouted. "Your life is going down the drain so fast that I could not just sit by and not do anything anymore!"

"You've been watching me!?"

"For a while, yea." Tikki said. "I been afar, but yea. I rammed into the car that you were in to try to get you. Plagg sort of stopped me in the process though."

"THAT WAS YOU!?" I shouted.

"I am so sorry."

"I could have died!"

"I know, I wasn't thinking!" Tikki said.

"Excuses me." Adrien said, making me and Tikki look in his direction. Her eyes widen in fear when she saw Adrien.

"Oh shit..." Tikki said.

"Hi!" Adrien said. "It's nice to see you too! Now Where the fuck is my Miraculous!"

"What?" I asked.

"Stay out of this Marinette." Tikki growled at me.

"Oh no, tell your sister exactly what the fuck you are!"

"You're a fucking mess Adrien! It ends now!" Tikki growls at the blonde, what the hell is going on?

"It ends when I say it ends! And right now, you're in my way!" Adrien growled. "Marinette is MINE. And there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Go fuck yourself!" I shouted at Adrien.

"I'd prefer to fuck you actually." Adrien responded before walking over to me. My heart skipped a beat at his words. But luckily Tikki got in the way and grabbed his wrist before he could even touch me.

"You stay away from us." Tikki growled as she holds his wrist with a death grip.

"Where is my Miraculous?" Adrien growled.

"You have no right to after what you've done to my sister!"

"HALF-sister." Adrien growled.

"Are we still making the video?" Sabrina asked. Holy shit, I completely forgot she was still here!

"Sure, in fact, Tikki can be the star, but that is what she is known for." Adrien shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Aw, you don't know?" Adrien asked. "Tikki here use to be my bodyguard and Plaggs' wife. Until she took my Miraculous's your mom gave to my mom in exchange for a Visa to Paris."

"What?" I asked. This is new...

"Mari..." Tikki spoke. "Please go outside, I need to deal with this."

"NO!" Adrien shouted. "She will stay here with me. Let's be honest, she's safer with me than you."

"What?" I asked.

"My sister is not an object, she is a person!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, gaining the attention f everyone in the room in the process. Once all eyes were on me, I turned to look at Tikki to ask:

"What the fuck is going on?" I shouted.

"I am sorry." Tikki spoke. "I was stupid and I wasn't thinking..."

"What did you do?" I demanded. Tikki looks to the ground with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sabine's dead."

At that very moment, my heart stopped beating. My lungs suddenly were filled with water and my body became shaky and weak as if I was Jell-O. My mind was spinning, my heart was breaking and my vision became blurry. I could not see or think and even speak. My mom has been gone for three days...and I thought she was with her parents.

"How?" Was all I could muster to ask.

"Sabine was..." Tikkie started. "After your incident, Sabine and I went to China to...do something."

"Oh my god, just tell her the fucking truth!" Adrien growled at Tikki. I couldn't help but to turn my head to Adrien.

"Did you know about this?" I asked.

"About what?"

"My mom? Did you know?"

"No, I didn't!

"Don't lie to me."

"I am not!" Adrien growled. "If anything, your sister is the biggest liar in this room."

"Go fuck yourself." Tikki growled.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. Making the two stop their bickering for a moment of silence. "Who killed her?"

"What?"

"Who killed my mother?" I growled. Tikki gives Adrien a quick glance before looking back at me.

"I think you know." Tikki said. Of course, I knew, it was Chloe! Or her father... oh fuck.

"I need to go." I muttered as I walked out the area. I didn't even bother to look back at the two as I walked out. In fact, I didn't even feel like looking anywhere, my tears refused to stop falling down my cheeks. Everything that I have done up to this point meant nothing! I just wanted to protect my family, in the end, I just lost half of it! I failed, I failed!

"Hey!" A voice shouted to me. I wiped the tears from my eyes to see that not only was I outside, but a large van just drove up in front of me. In haste, I turn my body to run, but a large hand grabbed me and pulled me into the large vehicle. But before the doors could close, I rammed my foot into the small opening. Allowing my shoe to fall out, but all for a bone to crack in the process. I opened my mouth, letting out a loud sharp scream that I think the heavens could hear. A white napkin or washcloth was then pressed against my mouth. It burned! My throat was stinging and my nose felt funny! I couldn't breathe well...and the world was becoming blurry. When the clothe was removed from my mouth, the last thing I saw was...or was...it was strange too...but the last thing I saw was...

 _Was..._

* * *

 _Kikkie: I am sorry. But your read the description._

 _Anyway, please review and have a lovely day!_


	17. Adrien's POV: Part 3

"Are you sure about this?

Tikki said as she watches the blonde haired boy comp his hair to a similar to his father. Wearing a black tuxedo with a green shirt underneath, the young man was trying to make himself look presentable for what he was about to do.

"Chloe loves to play games, even since we were kids. She will let me in. What game she will play though, I don't know." Adrien said before brushing the fallen strands of blonde hair from his shoulder. "Once I am inside I am inside, I will give you the sign. Beside, if everything goes bad, I have a certain back-up that I called in."

"And if not?" Plagg asked.

"If you don't hear from me in three hours, go crazy." Adrien said before walking away from the car. The two Kwami's watch as he enters through the front door and was immediately taken away in handcuffs. Tikki faces palm herself as Plagg sighed.

"He took a gun, right?" Tikki asked.

"Pretty sure he did." Plagg responded before biting his lip.

(Adrien)

Back against the gold-colored elevator with red velvet strips, Adrien stared at the golden colored door in annoyance at the two men holding him by his shoulder with their big greasy hands. His left eyes start to twitch while his foot gently taps the ground underneath him. Being in the elevator made in anxieties, this is the closest he's been to Chloe since their childhood, and he didn't like it.

"Hopefully Chloe hasn't done anything bad to Marinette." Adrien thought. "Shit, I hope."

After what felt like forever to Adrien finally stopped. The doors of the elevator opened to reveal Chloe's bedroom, a three-roomed penthouse area that was decorated to her taste. The colors or red, yellow/gold, and white made Adrien sick to his stomach. These bright colors did not match her personality. The three men escort Adrien to what appeared to be her walk-in closet room that was filled with clothes, shoes, guns and torture items, Adrien's whimpered a little at the sight before. The two men forced his hands above his head, they put the ends of the chain and attached it to a hook on the wall. They then laid a stool underneath Adrien's feet under a stool. Growling in annoyance, the two men leave Adrien in the room alone for a few minutes. After five minutes of waiting, the two men come into the room dragging Marinette by her arms. Adrien's eyes widen in shock as they threw her to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Mari!"Adrien shouted. The blue haired girl slowly lifts her head up to look at him. Growling a bit she tries to get to her feet, only to fall on her face in pain.

"Ugh…" Marinette moaned.

"Hi Adrie-kins!" Chloe says as she enters the room, she looks over to the two men, moving her hand in the air, the two men bow to her before leaving. Once gone, she looks over to Adrien with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I am so honored you decided to come visit me." Chloe spoke as she walks over to Adrien. "I missed you."

"Why am I chained to your wall?" Adrien asked with his left eye twitching.

"I feel a bit unsafe, so I needed to chain you up." Chloe said before touching his collar of his green shirt. "Silk green, neon green was always your favorite color."

"What did you do to Marinette?" Adrien asked, making Chloe roll her eyes at him.

"She decided to rip my dad's out from his skull and the eat it, so I injected her with level 4 Akuma. Calm her anger down, and make her a bit weak."

"Akuma!?" Adrien asked. "Chloe that illegal, even for us."

"I know, but she scared me. Dad had to be rushed to the hospital for what she did!" Chloe shouted. "He has no eye because of her."

"You shot her mother."

"That doesn't give you the right to take peoples eyes!" Chloe shouted. "But no bother, the medicine makes her incredibly weak, so weak that her nervous system is trying it's hardest to keep both her mind and heart working."

"She could die."

"Who has ever died from a level 4 Akuma injection." Chloe asked before gently sliding her index finger down the rift of his stomach. "Your body is amazing, how long did you work to get this Adrien."

"None of your business." Adrien growled. All this made was Chloe giggle and Marinette to moan in pain as she tries to move her body, only to fall again on her face. Slowly, Chloe begins to unbutton Adrien's shirt, exposing his skin to her.

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked, but the blonde female ignores his words. Pressing her well done pink nail to his skin, he growls in anger at her touch. Her fingers slowly trace the lines of his body, admiring his figure.

"Such a body." Chloe giggled. Adrien bits his lips at the sight of Chloe pulling a blade from behind her dress. A survival knife no doubt, pressing the metal to his skin, the blonde could feel his goosebumps rising. His body begins to shake as Chloe pulls the knife before his belt area, playing at his zipper. She gently presses the tip to the button of his pants, pulling at it for fun.

"Where should I carve first?" Chloe asked herself. "Your stomach, or your dick?"

"Do his dick." Marinette moaned, making Adrien's eyes widen in fear.

"Mari!" Adrien shouted in anger.

"This is all your fault." Marinette moaned. "And you lied to me."

"What?"

"Oh, daddy told her everything." Chloe said before pressing the knife to his skin. The male groans before breaking down into a screaming fit as Chloe forces the blade down to his belly button. A red line of dripping blood begins to fall to the ground. Adrien violently moves and shakes his body, trying to break free of the chains. Only to fail to hear Chloe laughing.

"Oh my god, who would have thought you to be a screamer!?" Chloe laughed before getting to her knee's, her hands go to his belt and begins to undo it along with his button. Pulling both his pants and boxers down, exposing him in front of the two girls. Marinette turns her head to the side to see Chloe slowly removing her dress. Marinette wince in annoyance of the naked woman in front of her. Chloe presses her lips to Adrien, ignoring the pain he gave her by biting the tip of her tongue. When they separated, a small thin line of blood slides down the corner of Chloe's lips.

"Taste." She moaned before standing on the stool that held Adrien by his toes. Pressing her body against his, she leans her lips towards his ear to whisper:

"I love it when a man screams." Chloe purrs. Her left-hand grips Adrien's neck while her right presses a finger down into a small part of his wound, forcing him to growl as crimson colored liquid drips to the floor.

"Oh god, just kill me." Adrien growled through his teeth, Chloe just chuckled at his response.

"Why, when I can just break you?" Chloe asked. "Just like your mother."

"Speak another word, and I promise the first thing I will do when I am free is shave you bold." Adrien growled.

"Awww, you poor pathetic creature." Chloe mocked him before pressing her breast against his chest. "Do you feel me, if you scream louder I will make you feel like your in heaven."

"Just kill me." Adrien growled.

"Or I could fuck your brains out, maybe cut off your dick then stuff it. Make it a dildo our love that lasts me a lifetime."

"You are going to have to shoot me in the head first." Adrien growled. Chloe chuckles at his response before sticking her finger into another part of the line in his chest. Adrien bits down on his lips before chuckling at the pain. Banging his head gently against the wall, the pain was unbearable, but he didn't want to scream. This was her fetish, and he didn't want to turn her on.

"You're going to scream eventually." Chloe purred. "And when you do, I will make sure your bleeding to the ground."

"Kill me…" Adrien moaned.

"Oh no, death is a blessing to you. No, I am going to torture you till you say you love me and-*DONG*

Adrien's eyes widen in shock at the sight of Chloe falling to the ground. Over her was Marinette, in her hand was a fire extinguisher. Her body was shaking while she breathes were deep. Throwing the extinguisher to the ground, she looks at Adrien and walks over to him. Pulling at the chains a bit, she realized that he was stuck there.

"The keys are by the elevator door." Adrien said, Marinette nodded her head before walking through to the golden doors. Leaving Adrien alone in the room with the unconscious female on the ground. Marinette returns to the room with keys in her hand. Somewhat limping, she walks towards Adrien and free's him. Once on the ground, he walks over to Chloe and kicks her unconscious body in the stomach.

"SICKO!" Adrien shouted. Marinette, still feeling weak, she falls to the ground to rest. Adrien begins to dress himself, once dressed, he pulls a black device from his pocket and turns it on before pressing it to his ear.

"My fault, you ruined our marriage jerk-off! I can ignore your drinking, be doing drugs, going to strip clubs and even getting a lap dance. But to screw one of them in our bed, the one we made a sex tape, is where I draw the line!" A voice shouted, it sounded like Tikki.

"Well, you didn't have to shot her." Plagg responded, Adrien rolled his eyes at their words.

Fucking morons." Adrien thought.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCK HER!" Tikki shouted, making Adrien roll his eyes to shout:

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

Kikkie: Going to end it here, thank you for reading.


	18. What and Who are the Chengs?

"Marinette...Oh Mari..."

A voice calls to me. As I opened my eyes, I realized that One: I fucking my life! Two: There is no god! And Three: I will accept death At this point in my life! I would actually accept a bullet to the head right now because the BS I am in, is so stupid! Because not only am I in Chloe's room, I am in a cage! I feel like am a dog in the cage for having rabies!

"Hello!" Chloe spoke, I looked at her to see her combing her long blonde locks. She sat at her high expensive shore with all types of lipstick and such on the table as she gets ready for something. Possibly that ball or dance or whatever Sabrina was telling me about. As I looked around I started to notice that my cage was built for, and possibly even had some hostages in the past. There were spots of blood on the silver metal with claw marks on the bars and maybe even teeth markings. I slowly position myself from a curled up like a ball laying position to sitting up with my feet crossed. I lift my hands up to remove the flat metal surface but couldn't. Being in this thing felt weird. Looking down at the ground, I noticed her room was a bit dirty. Pencils, pens, papers and shoes somewhat cluttered my area over her pink rug.

"Why am I in a cage?" I asked.

"Oh, daddy didn't want to bruise you. So he put in my room, and I told him no so he put you in a cage."

"Why do you have a cage in your room?" I asked.

"When I am bored and I need a good beating. I just call someone and have them wait here for a while till I find the right tools to hurt them. Like pepper spray or a tasor."

"Oh god." I muttered.

"Be lucky, my dad wants to talk to you."

"Your father?" I asked, I completely forgot about her dad! Her father is in charge of her fucking game. Dear god tell me this isn't happening! He's the mayor for christ sake, he's worse than Chloe! No, I don't want to meet him! I don't want to meet him! I don't want to be here! Oh god, he's worse, he actually does horrible things! I can't! I just can't anymore!

"Oh my fucking god!" I shouted. "I am done! DONE!"

"What?" Chloe asked as she turns her head around to look at me.

"You heard me! I am done! I can't take this anymore! I can't be part of this world! I don't want to be part of it!" I shouted. "I want out! I want to go home! I want to be with my father and mourn my mom's death with him! I never want to see Adrien again! I don't want to live in Paris anymore! I want my V-card back!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chloe asked me, although I could barely hear her voice over my break down moment.

"I want my mom! I want to go to school for one day without being shot at! I want my eat! I haven't eaten in four days! Everyone keeps saying I am a CHENG! WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?" I shouted as I grip the edges of my ponytail. "I HATE MY _ **LIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

"Oh my god, you're having a mental break down." Chloe joked. I couldn't stand staying here anymore, I just want it all to end.

"Now, Now Chloe."

A voice spoke, making both our heads to turn and look at the door to her room. A chubby man in blue suits with blonde hair and blue eyes slowly begin to enter the room with a smile on his face. The way he walked alone made me feel uncomfortable, him being near my cage made me want to puke. I heard a lot of bad rumors about this guy. One that stuck with me is how he comes mayor. From what I heard, he hired a bunch of men to kidnapped the original's mayor wife. When the man did not reason with the guy, the mayor sent his wife around the world. She came back three months later, the only brain dead. And not actually brain dead, brain dead as in...have you ever read Hentai? That sort of brain dead, when the girl gets rapped so much she no longer thinks for herself. Believe it or not, the incident is literally called the Hentai Scandal because authorities found her in a bath house located in the red districts of Japan. The Mayor threatens to go after his daughter next, that is when the original mayor gave up his position. The scary thing is, no one has seen him since that event.

"So, this is the Cheng?" The man spoke. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, seriously, did he not hear my rant a minute ago?

"Yes, even though I don't know what that is." I growled, making him stare down at me. Walking over to the side, he grabs a chair from the corner then places it in front of the cage. Once there, he sits in front of me to say:

"You really don't know anything, do you?" He asked me. He sounds as if he was mocking me, insulting me.

"I know nothing." I repeated. "I would like if you tell me why all these guns are pointed at me?" I asked, when I say guns I mean people coming after me like Adrien and Chloe.

"Because of your a Cheng, and your more valuable than you think." He started. "I am guessing Adrien inform you about the dark organization and stuff."

"Yea, how everything is controlling." I said. "How you people are pricks."

"Oh, so he didn't tell you everything." The mayor said.

"What didn't he explain!? Just tell me why I am in your world!" I asked.

"Because the leader of the Dark Ones was Sabine Cheng."

"Wait...what?" I asked. Did he just say my mom's name? My mom?!

"You heard me." He repeated. "Your mother is my boss. Adrien and Gabriel's boss as well."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I growled. "My mother couldn't be the leader in all this, she runs a bakery! Will live in the shittiest place of Paris! We've even been robbed twice in the past and she can't even kill a fly! No, your lying!"

"I wish I was, but I am not." The man said. "Your mother was very good at hiding things. Like most of her family. Sabine ran the organization with her brother, that's why she lived that lie with you and your father."

"Your lying!" I shouted. "My mom is not a killer!"

"Oh no, your mother is worse. You should have seen her when she was your age!" The man chuckled. "I swear, she would make the American's shit their pants, and I believed they did at some point when messing with her."

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Stop toying with me and tell me the truth!"

"This is the truth Marinette. Your families are the leaders or the organization, even though your mother wasn't going to give it to you...exactly."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your mom didn't want you to follow her footsteps. I remember her saying: " _ **My daughter's pure blue eyes are so clean, I can't bare to stain them with blood.**_ " And with that, she came up with a better idea." He said. "She would marry you off to one of her Miraculous holders. Then, the organization remains in the family but also you won't be ruining it."

"Adrien was picked." I said, I didn't even need to think about it.

"Bingo." He responded. "Adrien practically raised to love you. To accept all your faults and even your bitching, but as you got older and began to dislike him, more he became upset at you. His obsession with you became so terrifying that even your own mother worried for your safety. So your mother stages the whole shooting of the chest to get you to sign away your freedom to him."

"This...can't be..." I muttered.

"It is, and personally, things are going to change." The man growled at before sticking his hand into his jacket. Pulling out a phone, he presses it to the bars to show what appeared to be...ew!

"You watch porn?" I asked, I sort of started to feel a bit unease from him. He tapes the screen and forces me to take a closer look, I rolled my eyes and did as told. Taking a closer look, I see two couple have sex on what appeared to be a mattress on a bed around others having sex. It was a disturbing orgy going on in the...video...what a minute. I squint my eyes a little to the female on screen, she looked familiar. Too familiar, long brown hair, hazel eyes, and the guy on top was the same.

"Alya? Nino?" I asked. As I stared deeper at the screen, I notice that some of the other in the video looked like kids I knew! Oh my god! "Alix! Nathanaël! Kim! Rose! Auror! And ew, even Max?"

"That's right, I already have a price on the boy." The man said.

"What the hell is wrong with them? What did you do!?"

"I gave them a special drug called Akuma. Soon the bidding will happen, and I will sell all of your classmates to my clients." The man said. "With you being the grand prize."

This man was crazy, even Adrien wouldn't do this to his own fellow classmates, let alone hurt drug them for his own amusement! Oh my god, Alya! She is going to sell to some perverted guy! I have to stop him! I need to get out of this thing! I need to save them! But how?

 _ **"Nrg!"**_

I growled, it was that feeling again! That feeling of lust for blood and hatred! It hurts...but it felt good at the same time. Biting my bottom lip, my hand slowly slithers past the bar gap this prison had. As my hand moved, I stared at the man looking at his phone, he must be enjoying what he see's. Sick fuck, I can't wait to hurt him! But first, I needed to get out of her.

"Mayor." I spoke in a low sweet voice. Making him look at him in confusion. Pressing my chest against the bars, I give him my sweetest smile before saying:

"Thank you for telling me everything." I said. "I really wish I could repay you somehow."

"Well..." The old man said, bending down to the cage, he gently lays a hand on my shoulder. Slowly moving it up and down, his skin felt like wet rubber, it was weird. Without hesitation, I lunged the pencil straight into his eye. Hoping to get as deep as to his brain as I can. Screaming and shouting in pain, he begins to struggle and move away from the cage, it was so enjoyable! But I knew I wasn't going to any deeper, so I removed the pencil from his sock. And with it, his blue eye!

Falling backward, his body twist and turns before standing up to his feet to look at me. Chloe was still sitting at her desk, with a scared expression plastered on her face. It was glorious! Blood dripping to the ground, the man glares at me before shouting:

"YOU FUCKING PYCHO! GIVE ME BACK MY EYE!" He shouted at me. I turn my head to see his eye on the pencil stick that I had stabbed him with. It looked so pretty and shiny I just couldn't resist. Slowly, I pressed the salty ball on to my tongue. Sliding it off the painted wooden object with the tip of my tongue, I made it slide right into my mouth. Biting it, an explosion of salt and metal fill my mouth as I chewed the somewhat crunchy yet chewy human flesh. Then, when it was mushy to the point it couldn't be somewhat of a solid, I spit it at his feet. Every last drop of saliva with his blood was now on his daughter high expensive rug. Chloe's skin begins to fade to what as her father gritted his teeth and growled at me. I could see his veins popping out of his head in anger.

"Why...You...Little...BITCH!"

 _ ***BANG***_

* * *

Kikkie: Going to end it here. Might be off for a while, maybe, I don't know yet. But if I am, there may not be another update for two weeks I think. Maybe, maybe not, we shall see. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a nice day.

 _ **PS**_ : I just saw season two of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir a while back and let me just say...its okay. Havent seen all the episode out so bare with me. Episode one though...all I am going to say is _**I knew it!**_


	19. Tikki and Plagg

( _ **Narrative POV, because I can't do this chapter in one person perspective**_ )

"Wow, when you said hotel I thought you meant a shitty one." Tikki said as she adjusts her glasses. Wearing a black sports bra that had the pink words AGRESTE on the white strap part of her bra. Over he was a mini jacket that hanged loosely off her body. Her stomach was exposed to reveal a ladybug belly button that stuck to her stomach like an actual bug. On her bottoms were small tight shorts that looked practically like underwear, and on her feet were knee high army like black heavy boots.

"Just wait for Adrien's signal." Plagg growled at her as he prepares himself. Wearing full on black, the older male wore a skin tight long sleeve turtleneck shirt with black gloves. The shirt was tucked underneath loose baggy army like pants with many pockets and straps that hanged from his hips, only to be held up by a leather belt. On his feet were shoe's similar to Tikki's, only they were a bit bigger.

"I missed the way you dressed." Tikki started. "Too bad I wasn't the only one that liked it."

"Drop it Tikki."

"Right, let me drop the reason. While we are at it, we can forget the five years we spent together that you threw away." Tikki growled.

"That was your fault!"

"My fault, you ruined our marriage jerk-off!" Tikkis shouted. "I can ignore your drinking, be doing drugs, going to strip clubs and even getting a lap dance. But to screw one of them in our bed, the one we made a sex tape, is where I draw the line!"

"Well, you didn't have to shot her." Plagg growled.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCK HER!"

"Enough!" Adrien shouted in both their ears. Tikki flinches in pain as Plagg removes the small black device from his ear.

"Is there a volume button on this thing?" Plagg asked.

"Ugh, I think I am deaf." Tikki muttered before looking at Plagg. "Is it time?"

"Yes, enter the building, I found Marinette." Adrien responded. A smile forms on Tikki's faces before she gave Plagg a wink. Pulling a pistol from her back, she walks straight to the back of the building. As she walks, Plagg couldn't help but watch her hips sway side to side as she moved. Making the raven-haired male smirk. Tikki practically hops her way to the back door. Giving a small knock, the door opens to a man in a black suit and shades. Tikki puckers her lips and gives the man a wink.

"Hey big guy, I'm Tikki. Wanna play?" Tikki asked as she sways her chest a little at the man, showing off her cleavage. Plagg, who was hiding in the shadows off the wall. The man in front of Tikki gives her a creepy smile.

"How much?" He asked.

"850 for two hours." Tikki said, she gives a quick glance to Plagg, whose green eyes were shining through the shadows. The man in front of her opens the door wider before stepping aside to let her in. Tikki nods her head before entering the area, with a quick scan, she saw that the man was alone in the room, so in hate, she lifts her right leg up and swings it over his face. Knocking him out in the process.

"Oh dear..." Tikki giggled as she stared down at the unconscious man. Plagg walks over the body of the man n the ground and sighs.

"Tease." He growled.

"You know you want to jump this ass." Tikki chuckled before skipping towards the door.

"Your ass is not that special." He growled at her, making Tikki pout. She playfully points her gun at him, pretends to shoot the gun then puts it back into the holster that hands from her leg. The two proceeded to an elevator that was located in the next room, once the doors closed, Tikki gets on her knee's and begins to yawn and stretch her body.

"So, besides protecting the snot nose brat, what have you been with your life?" Tikki asked.

"You know that answer." Plagg growled at her.

"Your right, I do." Tikki giggled. "That boy has you on a leash tighter than a psycho dog."

"And for good reasons, I am not just watching him anymore." Plagg growled at the redhead as she stands to her feet.

"Fuck you, I was ALWAYS watching Mari. I just did it from that shadows." Tikki growled. "Sorry, we can't all be golden boys and stay right next to the kid's asses to kiss it."

"Fuck you!" Plagg growled at the woman.

"No fuck you!" Tikki shouted. "I gave you everything, I was willing to become a stay at home wife. But you, being you, enjoy ruining everything we plan for!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know you didn't, but I needed you. And you weren't there, that's why we divorced." Tikki growled, not realizing the elevator doors just opened and three men in suits were pointing their guns at them.

"Get down on the ground." One of them said, making Tikki rolled her eyes before sticking her hand behind her. Her eyes scan the room the men were in. It looked to be a computer room filled with multiple screens that watched every inch of the area. Plagg slowly walks out of the elevator door as Tikki follows him. One of the men grabs Plagg by the wrist to restrain him, the other two keep their eyes on Tikki.

"Fuck." The red-haired woman said before swinging the hand that was hidden behind her back at the man's face. Before the other one could react, she swung her hand to him, releasing a yo-yo from her hand and onto his hand, Making him drop the gun in pain. The young woman then jumps on one of them by his neck, using her weight, she swings the man towards the wall before jumping off his body at the last minute. Landing on her left hand, she swings her right foot against the other man's ribcage, causing him to fall down. Getting to her feet, she turns her head to see Plagg struggling with the man that was holding him around the chest area. Plagg rams the man holding him into the wall, forcing him to fall down. Once on the floor, Plagg removes his gun from his holster and shot him straight in the head, making Tikki flinch a little in annoyance.

"Did you have to shot him?"

"We are Kwami's, anyone that fucks with us dies." Plagg said before shooting the other two men on the ground. Tikki just rolled her eyes at this action.

"Fine, be that way. Let's just get the kids and go home. I would love to cookie dough ice cream right about now."

"Sushi with cottage cheese would be so nice right now." Plagg said as his mouth waters. "I miss your California rolls."

"Is that all you missed about me?" Tikki asked with a smile on her face.

"No." Plagg answered.

"Hey!" A voice shouted in both their ears, it was Adrien, and he did not sound to happy.

"Yo?" Tikki responded. "We recruit the back way and we are about to head to the control room."

"Is everything alright?" Plagg asked.

"My classmates, they were kidnapped are about to be sold. Dammit, that shipment Chloe had coming in. It was Akuma!"

"Akuma!?" Tikki shouted in fear. "That drugs is illegal in our organization. How the hell did she get that!?"

"I don't know, I need you to distract the guest. Come up to the top where Chloe's room is. I have a plan." Adrien said, Tikki glances at Plagg with a worried expression.

"Akuma, dear god what are they thinking?" Tikki asked.

"Nothing good, we need to get rid of this family before they do something that will fuck us all over." Plagg responded before walking back over to the Elevator. Tikki walks over to the computer that seemed to be the main computer that connected everything in the hotel. Sticking her index and thumb into her cleavage, she pulls out a ladybug with a USB stick sticking out of it. She inserts the chip into the computer, seconds later the screens around her begin to blink black and red, then went straight to red with black dots rushing through the screen. Three seconds later, the screens went back to its normal settings.

"Tikki!" Plagg shouted at the redhead. She rolled her eyes at the man before heading into to the elevator. When the doors closed, she turns her body to look at the raven haired male.

"You know, even with all the bullshit you put me through, _ **I still love**_ you in the end. I don't know why, but I could never see myself with another man. I always thought about you and nothing but you, for five years." Tikki said the man. "I know we are through, but I want you to know that I will always love you." She says to him in a low sad voice. Turning his green orbs to her blue eyes, he stared at her as the two rode the elevator. Wonder what exactly he should do for these next two minutes he had with her.

(Adrien and Marinette)

"Why can't we kill her again?" Adrien asked the blue haired girl as he puts tape over Chloe's mouth. The blonde female was laying on her bed with her hands cuffed to each side of the bedpost. Her eyes followed the two, especially Adrien.

"We need her alive, she's not the problem, her father is." Marinette growled. "You'll get your revenge, I promise kitty."

"I better." Adrien growled. A loud ding was heard in the room, making the two turn their heads to see someone coming in the room. Adrien points his gun to the doors, only to groan in annoyance at the sight he saw: Plagg holding Tikki close to his body with one hand around her waist while the other held up one of her legs. Lips connected and eyes closed, the two were rekindling their love for each in the most romantic way every, much to Adrien's annoyance.

"You son of a bitch." Adrien growled, making the two adults turn their heads and look at him.

"What? Thought our love would die so easily?" Tikki asked as she presses her head to his chest. "Hmm, I missed you black cat."

"I missed you too buggies."

"Buggies?" Marinette asked. She then turns her head to see Adrien scratching the back of his head. Taking a large breath of air, the young man closes his eyes to say:

 _ **"STOP THINKING WITH YOUR DICK AND GET THE ROOM BEFORE I CHOP YOUR DICK OFF AND FEED IT TO PIGS AND MAKE YOU WATCH!"**_

* * *

Kikkie: I love making Adrien a pychopath in these stories. I don't know why, I wish there were more out there like this. Crazy Adrien is so sexy. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovey day!


	20. Adrien's torture

"Are you sure about this?

Tikki said as she watches the blonde haired boy comp his hair to a similar to his father. Wearing a black tuxedo with a green shirt underneath, the young man was trying to make himself look presentable for what he was about to do.

"Chloe loves to play games, even since we were kids. She will let me in. What game she will play though, I don't know." Adrien said before brushing the fallen strands of blonde hair from his shoulder. "Wonce I am inside I am inside, I will give you the sign."

"And if nit?" Plagg asked.

"If you don't hear from me in three hours, go crazy." Adrien said before walking away from the car. The two Kwami's watch as he enters through the front door and was immediately taken away in handcuffs. Tikki faces palm herself as Plagg sighed.

"He took a gun, right?" Tikki asked.

"Pretty sure he did." Plagg responded before biting his lip.

(Adrien)

Back against the gold-colored elevator with red velvet strips, Adrien stared at the golden colored door in annoyance at the two men holding him by his shoulder with their big greasy hands. His left eyes start to twitch while his foot gently taps the ground underneath him. Being in the elevator made in anxieties, this is the closest he's been to Chloe since their childhood, and he didn't like it.

"Hopefully Chloe hasn't done anything bad to Marinette." Adrien thought. "Shit, I hope."

After what felt like forever to Adrien finally stopped. The doors of the elevator opened to reveal Chloe's bedroom, a three-roomed penthouse area that was decorated to her taste. The colors or red, yellow/gold, and white made Adrien sick to his stomach. These bright colors did not match her personality. The three men escort Adrien to what appeared to be her walk-in closet room that was filled with clothes, shoes, guns and torture items, Adrien's whimpered a little at the sight before. The two men forced his hands above his head, they put the ends of the chain and attached it to a hook on the wall. They then laid a stool underneath Adrien's feet under a stool. Growling in annoyance, the two men leave Adrien in the room alone for a few minutes. After five minutes of waiting, the two men come into the room dragging Marinette by her arms. Adrien's eyes widen in shock as they threw her to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Mari!"Adrien shouted. The blue haired girl slowly lifts her head up to look at him. Growling a bit she tries to get to her feet, only to fall on her face in pain.

"Ugh…" Marinette moaned.

"Hi Adrie-kins!" Chloe says as she enters the room, she looks over to the two men, moving her hand in the air, the two men bow to her before leaving. Once gone, she looks over to Adrien with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I am so honored you decided to come visit me." Chloe spoke as she walks over to Adrien. "I missed you."

"Why am I chained to your wall?" Adrien asked with his left eye twitching.

"I feel a bit unsafe, so I needed to chain you up." Chloe said before touching his collar of his green shirt. "Silk green, neon green was always your favorite color."

"What did you do to Marinette?" Adrien asked, making Chloe roll her eyes at him.

"She decided to rip my dad's out from his skull and the eat it, so I injected her with level 4 Akuma. Calm her anger down, and make her a bit weak."

"Akuma!?" Adrien asked. "Chloe that illegal, even for us."

"I know, but she scared me. Dad had to be rushed to the hospital for what she did!" Chloe shouted. "He has no eye because of her."

"You shot her mother."

"That doesn't give you the right to take peoples eyes!" Chloe shouted. "But no bother, the medicine makes her incredibly weak, so weak that her nervous system is trying it's hardest to keep both her mind and heart working."

"She could die."

"Who has ever died from a level 4 Akuma injection." Chloe asked before gently sliding her index finger down the rift of his stomach. "Your body is amazing, how long did you work to get this Adrien."

"None of your business." Adrien growled. All this made was Chloe giggle and Marinette to moan in pain as she tries to move her body, only to fall again on her face. Slowly, Chloe begins to unbutton Adrien's shirt, exposing his skin to her.

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked, but the blonde female ignores his words. Pressing her well done pink nail to his skin, he growls in anger at her touch. Her fingers slowly trace the lines of his body, admiring his figure.

"Such a body." Chloe giggled. Adrien bits his lips at the sight of Chloe pulling a blade from behind her dress. A survival knife no doubt, pressing the metal to his skin, the blonde could feel his goosebumps rising. His body begins to shake as Chloe pulls the knife before his belt area, playing at his zipper. She gently presses the tip to the button of his pants, pulling at it for fun.

"Where should I carve first?" Chloe asked herself. "Your stomach, or your dick?"

"Do his dick." Marinette moaned, making Adrien's eyes widen in fear.

"Mari!" Adrien shouted in anger.

"This is all your fault." Marinette moaned. "And you lied to me."

"What?"

"Oh, daddy told her everything." Chloe said before pressing the knife to his skin. The male groans before breaking down into a screaming fit as Chloe forces the blade down to his belly button. A red line of dripping blood begins to fall to the ground. Adrien violently moves and shakes his body, trying to break free of the chains. Only to fail to hear Chloe laughing.

"Oh my god, who would have thought you to be a screamer!?" Chloe laughed before getting to her knee's, her hands go to his belt and begins to undo it along with his button. Pulling both his pants and boxers down, exposing him in front of the two girls. Marinette turns her head to the side to see Chloe slowly removing her dress. Marinette wince in annoyance of the naked woman in front of her. Chloe presses her lips to Adrien, ignoring the pain he gave her by biting the tip of her tongue. When they separated, a small thin line of blood slides down the corner of Chloe's lips.

"Taste." She moaned before standing on the stool that held Adrien by his toes. Pressing her body against his, she leans her lips towards his ear to whisper:

"I love it when a man screams." Chloe purrs. Her left-hand grips Adrien's neck while her right presses a finger down into a small part of his wound, forcing him to growl as crimson colored liquid drips to the floor.

"Oh god, just kill me." Adrien growled through his teeth, Chloe just chuckled at his response.

"Why, when I can just break you?" Chloe asked. "Just like your mother."

"Speak another word, and I promise the first thing I will do when I am free is shave you bold." Adrien growled.

"Awww, you poor pathetic creature." Chloe mocked him before pressing her breast against his chest. "Do you feel me, if you scream louder I will make you feel like your in heaven."

"Just kill me." Adrien growled.

"Or I could fuck your brains out, maybe cut off your dick then stuff it. Make it a dildo our love that lasts me a lifetime."

"You are going to have to shoot me in the head first." Adrien growled. Chloe chuckles at his response before sticking her finger into another part of the line in his chest. Adrien bits down on his lips before chuckling at the pain. Banging his head gently against the wall, the pain was unbearable, but he didn't want to scream. This was her fetish, and he didn't want to turn her on.

"You're going to scream eventually." Chloe purred. "And when you do, I will make sure your bleeding to the ground."

"Kill me…" Adrien moaned.

"Oh no, death is a blessing to you. No, I am going to torture you till you say you love me and-*DONG*

Adrien's eyes widen in shock at the sight of Chloe falling to the ground. Over her was Marinette, in her hand was a fire extinguisher. Her body was shaking while she breathes were deep. Throwing the extinguisher to the ground, she looks at Adrien and walks over to him. Pulling at the chains a bit, she realized that he was stuck there.

"The keys are by the elevator door." Adrien said, Marinette nodded her head before walking through to the golden doors. Leaving Adrien alone in the room with the unconscious female on the ground. Marinette returns to the room with keys in her hand. Somewhat limping, she walks towards Adrien and free's him. Once on the ground, he walks over to Chloe and kicks her unconscious body in the stomach.

"SICKO!" Adrien shouted. Marinette, still feeling weak, she falls to the ground to rest. Adrien begins to dress himself, once dressed, he pulls a black device from his pocket and turns it on before pressing it to his ear.

"My fault, you ruined our marriage jerk-off! I can ignore your drinking, be doing drugs, going to strip clubs and even getting a lap dance. But to screw one of them in our bed, the one we made a sex tape, is where I draw the line!" A voice shouted, it sounded like Tikki.

"Well, you didn't have to shot her." Plagg responded, Adrien rolled his eyes at their words.

Fucking morons." Adrien thought.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCK HER!" Tikki shouted, making Adrien roll his eyes to shout:

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

Kikkie: Going to end it here, thank you for reading.


	21. A rescue Plan

"Fuck she is heavy!" Adrien growled as he drags Chloe's body to her bed. Marinette, who was regaining her strength, walks around the room, admiring the many fancy things Chloe had.

"Actual ruby slippers." Marinette said in shock before grabbing the shoes. "Aw, your feet are bigger than mine."

"I will get you better ones." Adrien said as he chained the girl up to the bed. The second Adrien threw the blanket over Chloe's body, her eyes pop open.

"What!?" Chloe shouted. Adrien rolled his eyes at the blondes as she tries to wrap her head around the area. "What happened."

"Marinette knocked you the fuck out." Adrien chuckled. "It was funny!"

"You asshole!" Chloe shouted. "Get me out of these cuffs before I scream for my guards."

"Were on the top floor, who are you going to scream for?" Adrien asked.

"Fuck you!" Chloe shouted. Marinette growls a bit before turning to Chloe and throwing the shoe at her, it misses her face by an inch. The woman heart starts to race as Marinette glares dagger at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Chloe shouted. "Petty bitch, you know how much those cost!?"

"FUCK YOU!" Marinette shouted. "I am so sick and tired of you! You ruin people's lives for your own gain! Your nothing more but a fucking cunt that is nothing useful to society expect to lay on your back like the stupid bimbo you are to some rich asshole who will never love you!"

"Dam." Adrien responded.

"So what if I like the best stuff in life. It's not like I go overboard. If people just worked towards it, they could become as rich as me. Your parents just couldn't do that for you." Chloe says with a smirk. Marinette walks to Chloe desk and begins to throw her stuff to the ground in anger.

"500-dollar foundation, 1,300 dollars for lipstick, 20,000 dollars for a fucking eyeshadow pallet!" Marinette shouted. "And I am the petty bitch, you fucking spoiled brat! You don't even deserve HALF the shit even on that desk. Let alone in this room!"

"Alright!" Adrien shouted, making both females turn their heads to look at Adrien. "We are done here, Marinette do what you like in the room. Once Tikki and Plagg arrive we are out of here."

"We can't leave!" Marinette said. "She kidnapped our class and is going to sell them!"

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Nino and Alya are in an orgy downstairs." Marinette shouted.

"That sort of sounds like a Tuesday night for Nino." Adrien said. "But why is Ayla there?"

"Because they are-wait, Nino cheats on Alya?" Marinette asked.

"No, he stopped going to sausage parties… since they hooked up at one." Adrien explained. "It was weird, but love is love I guess."

"Okay, back to the main problem." Marinette muttered a bit before saying: "Alya and Nino are downstairs with our classmates, they were kidnapped and drugged and Chloe is going to sell them off! Starting with Ayla! We need to stop that sale and save our friends!"

"Too late losers!" Chloe shouted at the two. "The bidding is going to start in 15 minutes! And people already pre-ordered. Starting with Nino."

"Nino?" Adrien asked.

"Yep, American's seem to like dark meat." Chloe joked.

"What are we going to do?" Marinette asked. "We can't just leave them there!"

"I am thinking!" Adrien growled. He was in a rut at this second. He didn't have enough gun power or manpower to rescue his classmates. At the same time, it would suck dearly to lose the people you talk to every day, especially Nino, his ONLY friend. Or person he is conferrable calling a friend.

"Why are you thinking, your friend is in trouble!" Marinette shouted. "We need to figure out how to save them.

"You could just leave them be, then you will be the only one in class. Not that it will help your grade, Adrien." Chloe chuckled.

"I will put a bullet in you if you don't shut up!" Adrien growled.

"If we don't save them her father make's a huge profit." Marinette said. "Which reminds me, don't put a bullet in her, the last thing we need is Chloe's father to come after us.

"Too late bitch." Chloe growled. making Adrien grab a roll of tape from her desk and piece of clothes. Crawling on top of her bed, he forces the cloth into her mouth.

"Why can't we kill her again?" Adrien asked the blue haired girl as he puts tape over Chloe's mouth. The blonde female was laying on her bed with her hands cuffed to each side of the bedpost. Her eyes followed the two, especially Adrien.

"We need her alive, she's not the problem, her father is." Marinette growled. "You'll get your revenge, I promise kitty."

"I better." Adrien growled. A loud ding was heard in the room, making the two turn their heads to see someone coming in the room. Adrien points his gun to the doors, only to groan in annoyance at the sight he saw: Plagg holding Tikki close to his body with one hand around her waist while the other held up one of her legs. Lips connected and eyes closed, the two were rekindling their love for each in the most romantic way every, much to Adrien's annoyance.

"You son of a bitch." Adrien growled, making the two adults turn their heads and look at him.

"What? Thought our love would die so easily?" Tikki asked as she presses her head to his chest. "Hmm, I missed you black cat."

"I missed you too buggies."

"Buggies?" Marinette asked. She then turns her head to see Adrien scratching the back of his head. Taking a large breath of air, the young man closes his eyes to say:

"STOP THINKING WITH YOUR DICK AND GET THE IN ROOM BEFORE I CHOP YOUR DICK OFF AND FEED IT TO PIGS AND MAKE YOU WATCH!"

(Later)

"Oh, my precious pussy-cat. How I missed you so much." Tikki purred as she presses her cheek to Plagg's. The two adults were in the corner snuggling against each other in Chloe's bedroom. Plagg's arms were wrapped around the red-haired woman waist, holding on tightly to their new form of love.

"You know, you wanted to kill each other not too long ago, now your back together?" Adrien asked.

"I can't be mad at him Adrien." Tikki said. "He's my cheese loving pussycat!"

"And you're my cookie-loving buggies!" Plagg responded before leaning forward to her to kiss her on the lips. The two share a hot but short kiss when Adrien pistol whipped Plagg over the head. The black-haired man begins to moans as Tikki kisses his head.

"Okay..." Marinette said. "We need to figure out what we will do to get our friends out of here."

"I have a plan babe." Adrien spoke. "We do the old distract and take. We distract all the guard and guest downstairs, and then we take our classmates out of the building."

"Then what? We walk each and every one of them home with blankets over their naked bodies?" Marinette asked.

"Good point." Adrien said as he started to think. "We could use a bus."

"And where are we going to get a bus at this hour?" Marinette asked.

"I know!" Tikki shouted. "I know a guy! I can have the bus here in ten minutes."

"So how do we get the kids?" Adrien asked.

"Shoot up the place?" Marinette asked. Only to have Adrien chuckle at her words. He then walks over to Chloe's closet. Spotting a red dress, he tugs at the fabric to pull it out of the closed area.

"I have an idea." Adrien said before pulling out one of Chloe's dresses from her closet. He then looks over to Marinette.

* * *

Kikkie: Hehehe...


	22. The rescue mission!

"I can't believe I am doing this." I thought to myself as I stared up at the numbers of floors in the elevator. One by one, it stopped moving, then moved again in a steady motion. Which each stop, I felt my stomach sink a little each time. It amazes me how far we have come in this world, my mom is dead. I am the leader of this whole organization. And Chloe has REALLY gone too far, and yet…I didn't feel a thing at this point. Not even rage, I wanted to feel something, but nothing came. Was it cause a killed a man? Lost my virginity over a small stupid lie? Or the fact that I would never see my mom again? I don't know, I wish I did, but I don't.

"You okay?" Adrien asked, I completely forgot he was standing right next to me this whole time. It was strange, I don't feel angry towards him anymore. I wonder if these last few days are something he experiences every day.

"I am fine. Let us just get this over and done with." I said. Now that I think about it, I do feel something. But that's only when Adrien talks to me. I feel…like I can handle the world. It's weird, I wonder if this was the effect of being near an Agreste for so long.

"Were here." Adrien purred to me before putting a mask on his eyes. The mask in my hands was red with black dots. Tikki gave it to me since Akuma's wear mask when they go hunting or something. Adrien was wearing Plagg's, although it was a pure black mask, it had weird lens sewed in it to look like he had cats eyes. Tikki's mask looked completely normal, but it matched the dress I was wearing. Chloe had this red skin-tight cocktail long sleeve over the shoulder dress that had this triangle like clit on the chest area to show off her non-existent boobs. Or my big ones, I swear I look like a porn star in this, like if I were to take a deep breath I would have a nip-slip. Ugh, and don't get me started on the height, it stopped a few inches above my knees. It was really small, but Adrien said it made me look very attractive, especially with the black pumps I took from Chloe's closet. Funny thing, we are both the same shoe size, but I still felt grossed out that I was wearing her shoes. I didn't know if she had toe fungus or not. Tikki tied up my hair in a bun and put a ladybug hairpiece she had in it to make me look fancy. Personally, I feel that I overdressed, but that's just me.

"Okay." I responded right before the doors opened to reveal a nightclub-like setting before me. Wow, I did not know this was happening in Chloe's hotel, then again this is an illegal area. Walking forward, a few people bump into us as we made our way through the crowd of dancing people. And I am pretty sure one of them groped my butt. This triggered Adrien to punch his lights out, so sexy. I mean, that was nice of him! Anyway, we made our way to another room, a quiet room. Looked like a smoking lounge because everyone was smoking and talking amongst themselves. Everyone was wearing masks like Adrien and I. Was that a think of what?

I followed Adrien to the bar and take a seat, gently resting my arm on the table, the young blonde orders up two drinks. After a few minutes, the bartender hands us two small drinks with different fruits in it. Once in hand, I gently take a sip of the green liquids. Ugh, I felt the hard Vodka go down my through, this was strong.

"Don't drink all of it." Adrien whispered to me. I nod my head at his words before in a grey suit enters the room. He had grey hair and almost yellow eyes.

"Attention everyone!" The man spoke. "The auction for the kids will begin! Will everyone follow me into the other room please?"

He said, everyone, including Adrien and I, follow him into a dark room with a circular stage in the middle of it. Adrien and I take a seat in the back as others take a seat in the front. The room becomes dark to the point that only the stage was lit up. My heart was pounding at this moment, I am in a room filled with criminals, gang bangers and possible psychopaths. Why am I so turned on by this?

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The man in the grey suit said as he enters the light on the stage. "Before we bring out our lovely guest…"

The audience laughs at his words. It was sickening! These people were buying kids and they found it funny, what monsters!

"Lets go." Adrien whispered into my ear. I nod my head before standing up from my seat to follow him. As we moved, the man in grey begins to go on about how Chloe and her father are awesome people and such, but in my personal opinion, he needed to calm the fuck down!

I followed Adrien into a room where, God forgive me for saying this, made me want to fuck my brains out. Literally, the air smelled like sex, the floor was covered in sex and everyone in the room was having sex! I don't know if I entered a sex chamber, all I know is the world right now is awesome! But back to the story, a guard approaches us. It was a little disturbing because he looked like he was wearing a speedo…and a dominatrix mask.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, it was hard to hear him through that dominatrix mask.

"We were told to escort the kids out." Adrien said.

"A woman is supposed to do that."

"And here I am!" I spoke with a smile on my face. My heart was pounding!

"You not the woman." The man spoke, I was about to open my mouth to speak. But I closed it sighed. Slowly bending down, I reached for my shoe and slowly pull it off my foot.

"You know what, I am too tired for this." I said before swinging it against the man face. I one-shoting him, making him fall to the ground hard, it was amazing. Adrien does a small whistle as the man hits the floor.

"Is it wrong to say I have a boner right now?" Adrien asked.

"Save it for later babe!" I spoke before putting on my shoe. " let's get our classmates."

I shouted before letting Adrien lead the way to the holding room of my classmate. When I got there…HOLY FUCK! I am not getting into details, but all I can say is Alya is going to need to take a serious shower when we get out of here. I am not getting into detail, all I did was dress my classmates as quick as possible, and once we were done. I washed my hands before taking my classmates, practically in a line, Adrien led us to the kitchen of the hotel. Good thing Alya mother is not working here, she would kill us all if she saw her daughter like this. Adrien led our classmates to the back where a hatch was. Opening the hatch, each one of my classmates falls in one by one. Alya and I were in the back of the group, she didn't look too good. I tried to clean her off as best as I could, but I could get all the white liquids out of her hair.

"Mari…" Alya moaned. "I don't feel good…I feel like vomiting. Is this all real?"

I wanted to tell her the truth, that she had gotten drugged and raped by her classmates. But I couldn't find the strength to do so at that time.

"No, it's a dream, we need to go." I told her. Helping her down the hole, she somewhat falls to the ground, but seems to come out fine. I ditch the shoes and jump down into the dark hole that leads to…and I am not joking. The dark hole leads to…the Paris catacombs. I honestly wanted to puke my guts out and cry because this place is a nightmare! I have only been here one and I didn't stop crying till we left. But, this was the only way to get my classmates out of here, I hope Adrien knows the way.

"Take a left…then a left…right, left again." Adrien was muttering to himself.

"Please tell me you know the way out." I muttered.

"Sort of." Adrien said.

"Oh my god, we're going to die!" I shouted.

"Adrien…dude…" Nino spoke as he pats Adriens back. "Don't you know, its L-L-L-R-L then make an R."

"Oh yea." Adrien said. "Okay, I remember where we need to go."

"Oh my god." I growled. I some-what shocked that Adrien runs his own gang sometimes! Anyway, Adrien leads the group to a certain place with skulls everywhere, I swear this part looked like a shrine with skulls everywhere. It was so terrifying that drugged Alya was holding me tight in fear! Adrien stands on the shrine and pushes up on a hatch. But the hatch did not open at first. He knocks on the door a couple of time. The hatch swings open and a hand comes flying towards Adrien, yanging the young man up. A head sticks down to see, to our relief, it was Tikki. She gives me a sweet smile before saying:

"All aboard!" She shouted before removing her head from the hole. A second later, a later was thrown down. What a relief, I thought this was going to be hard!

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted, I thought too soon. As Alix climbs the ladder, two men come running towards us in the distance. In a panic, I push Ayla to the crowd before running to the voices. It was dark so I know they couldn't see me, I had to keep them at bay for my classmates. I entered the darkness that was the cave, my heart started to pound again.

"Oh boys!" I shouted, making the footsteps stop and their tracks and follow me. I know they were following me because their footsteps were getting louder. I was trying to lure them away from the group, the problem, I got lost myself. It was truly dark when I ran into another room. The footsteps seemed to have been near, but no matter, I saw a light coming from a rooftop. It must have been a hatch. I hope it was opened. Feeling my way of the area, I cringed at the touch of a skull! Ugh, I felt like vomiting! It was really scary, but I held in my fear and gripped the edge. Climbing up the wall, I was able to reach the hatch, and to my luck, it opened. Although it wasn't a hatch, it was a sewer cover. Pushing hard with one hand, I was able to move it to the side before climbing out. When my fingers gripped the concrete below me, I was able to pull my body up out of the hatch. I then put the cover on top and stood up from the hole.

"Oh dear god let those skulls be clean!" I muttered. I heard a rumor once that some of those skulls still had the black plague disease on them. I hope sanitizer can kill it off, or at least make it go away someplace else.

"YOU!" A voice shouted, I looked down to see one of those guys coming up the sewer hatch or whatever! In haste, I began to run away from the hole. It didn't take long for them to catch up with me, since one of them were very tall and had huge legs. Before I knew it, the tall man grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to the ground.

"Fucking little twat!" The man shouted at me. "Where the fuck is Chloe you blue-haired slut!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted.

"Oh, we are going to have fun with you!" The man said to me with a smile on his face. "Yea, your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you now you piec-"

* _ **BANG**_ *

A shot was fired, brains and blood was everywhere, and the other man went running the other direction with his tail in between his legs. The tall man that was holding me falls to the ground, limp. My eyes widen in fear when my eyes made contact with a pair of purple eyes. It was…a young man with purple hair and a butterfly tattoo on his neck.

"Hi…" I spoke. "Do-do I know you?"

"The name's Nooroo, I am Hawk Moth's…Gabriel's Kwami."

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: If I got Nooroo's gender wrong, I am so sorry! Anyway, thank you for reading! Please Review and have a lovely day! Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**_


	23. Gabriel and Nooroo

""Hello Mr. Agreste!" I said, my mouth felt dry and my legs felt like jello. A vicious crime lord and I were about to have tea and finger sandwiches, where oh where did I go wrong in life?

"Your nervous, want some vodka?" Nooroo asked me, what the fuck is this guy!? He looked similar to Plagg and Tikki. And by similar, I mean weird. Was it a Kwami's law to dye their hair the same color of the object they were protecting? And why is he young, I thought they guard their bosses since birth...now that I think about that, Tikki wouldn't make much sense.

"Oh my god, give me a bottle she's doing that weird thinking thing again." Gabriel growled, snapping me from my thoughts. Holy crap, he's just like his son. Or...the apply doesn't fall too far from the tree in this case.

"Sorry, I just get into deep thought sometimes." I said with a small giggle. In truth I wanted to pee myself and run, but the last thing I need his for him to scream at me. Nooroo took a seat next to me as he sets down multiple plates and cups down on the coffee table. A few seconds later, he set a large bottle of vodka in front of Gabriel and I before taking a seat next to Gabriel.

Nooroo has similar designs to Tikki and Plagg. The one that got to me was his eyes, I never met a person with purple eyes. I wonder if eyes were a thing with Kwami's, Tikki's were a weird shade of blue now that I think about it. And Plagg actually looks like a pair of cat eyes that never stop staring at you. And then there is were their hairs, the color of their hairs match their miraculous user, if this a common thing with them.

"OI!" Nooroo shouted at me, making me look at the two men in front of me. A smile grows on Nooroo face before he opens his mouth to say: "Sabine would do the same thing."

"Sabine would also talk in deep thought." Gabriel growled.

"Um..." I started. "What do you know about my mother?" I asked.

"She was a psychopathic lunatic and god-mother of my child." Gabriel responded, that was not the answer I was expecting. "I wasn't that close to your mother, I was more close to your grandfather than I was her. We didn't start talking to each other until after my wife's death."

"How come?"

"She was good friends with Alice. Known each other since they could talk apparently, Sabine moved from China to Paris just to be with her." Gabriel said. "She lived with us for a year before moving in with your father. "

"What was this thing about Adrien and I being...arranged?" I asked.

"That was the plan. Alice and Sabine were very close to the point that their periods and such were at the same time." He started. "So they both became pregnant around the same time in a way. When they learned of your genders, Sabine and Alice agreed you to be married by 18. But then the Bourgeois fuckery happened and all shit hit the fan." Gabriel said. "Now your mother is dead, the Bourgeois are practically taking over Paris, and Adrien beliefs your our answer to this problem."

"Me? Why me?" I asked.

"I am possibly going to regret saying this, but since your mom dead I don't have to worry much." Gabriel said before taking a sip of tea. Nooroo pours himself a shot of vodka before taking a deep breath. "Do you believe in a thing called the unknown sense's?"

"The what?" I asked.

"Studies have shown that we humans have five senses. Taste, hearing, smell and so on so forth. What if I tell you we have then just five?"

"I'd say show me." I responded, and I know I will regret this dearly. Gabriel opens his mouth to respond, only to be stopped by Adrien's voice and a loud banging sound.

"HONEY I AM HOME!"

Adrien shouted as he enters the room. His suit was covered in dirt and I think...semen. His hair was a mess and he smelled awful! Next to him was Tikki, Plagg and Nino. Tikki was yawning as Plagg kept the still drugged and towel covered male standing by holding his shoulders. Wow, they look like they went to hell and back.

"What happened?" I asked as Adrien gives his father a butterfly looking object.

"Well, Alix puked, Max took a shit in the bus and Alya would not stay in her bed." Adrien growled.

"So basically another Tuesday." Gabriel said.

"Yea, pretty much!" Adrien responded. "Also, I don't need Nooroo watching me, don't think I didn't see you in the shadow's purple boy."

"Aww, all the useless crap Plagg's taught you have really paid off." Nooroo said before looking over to Tikki. "And look, the scarlet harlot has returned. Last I saw you, you were carrying Plagg's balls in your bag."

"Eat a dick you bug." Plagg growled.

"I rather bite yours off." Nooroo purred in a mocking voice. "Maybe be like Tikki, fuck you and disappear for ten years."

"Arent you three suppose to be friends?" I asked, making the three killers look at me.

"We are...at times." Tikki growled. "Speaking of time's, Nooroo, remember that time that girl gave you...what was it? A rash?"

"Oh, we're playing that game?" Nooroo purred, only for Gabriel to make a fake coughing sound to alert the three killers to be quiet. Adrien just rolled his eyes as he walks over to the exit of the room. I watch Plagg and Tikki follow, but not after flicking off Nooroo in the process. Once gone, I looked over to Nooroo to ask:

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I got them both drugged and fucked them. Let go of a grudge why don't they." Nooroo...oh my god!? And here I thought he was nice!

"I still thought that night was wrong." Gabriel growled.

"Back to my questions!" I shouted, I also took a mental note not to be alone with Nooroo at all or eat anything he gives me. "Explain this unknown sense to me."

"An experiment the organization has been doing for years is focusing on a person mind, you know, hidden strengths and whatnots. To somehow harness these hidden features we have. Hence the name unknown sense. Your mother and I were conducting these experiments with you and Adrien."

"What?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do to us?" I asked, I was a little bit scared to known.

"Experimented on your emotions. I started experimenting on Adrien after the death of his mother. Focusing morally on his academics than strengths. How he became strong and limber...I don't know."

"That's Plagg." Nooroo responded. "He's been training that boy since he could walk. He's also the reason he left the Hawk Moth group and took his mother's."

"Mother's?" I asked.

"Alice was the Miraculous holder for The Black Cat, when she died Adrien took the miraculous for himself to avenge her. Personally, I never wanted him to be dragged into this war, but he refused to listen to me."

"Again, Plagg." Nooroo said. "But back to the emotion part. You went through the same work out experiments of the Kwami's. Training her minds to be killers, or have killer instincts. Sabine did that with you as a baby, she tried to race you to be nice. Telling you never to fight back, never to hurt anyone and if you get angry put a limit on yourself. After a few years of this, your mind eventually creates this system that when is disrupted, acts and destroys the cause coming towards it."

"That feeling..." I muttered. "Oh my god, my mom made me into a killing a machine."

Yep, but if its any consideration, she did this because she loved you." Gabriel said. "Sabine was no fool, she knew the risk when having you. Sabine wasn't even supposed to get the throne when her parents died. But when your uncle passed away, she had no choice but to take over. It was something we could not avoid and something she had to do. But she did love you."

"My mom is dead, Chloe and her family are trying to kill me and I am realizing now that I don't know a thing about my mother! Right now I don't love, I feel hurt and annoyed! And why are you tell me this NOW!?"

"Because this might be your biggest hour." Gabriel responded. "Marinette, if you die, Chloe and family take over the Organization."

"WHAT!?" I shouted, he was joking right. That psychopath and her father taking control of a syndicate of criminals!?

"We need you and Adrien to get married so that he can take Chleo and her father off the Miraculous list. Lossing all her privileges and keeping all of us safe."

"but...I...wait..." I growled. "Why can't I just take over?" I asked the two.

"Marinette..." Gabriel spoke with a smirk on his face and a chuckle under his breath, cocky asshole! "You're a nice girl, but Adrien has been learning everything he needs in order to rule the organization. Plus, your mother wouldn't want you to be the leader."

"No but it's fine if I am his doormat?" I growled.

"That's not what I meant." Gabriel responded.

"It sounded like you did. You think I am not worthy to control something that has been in my family for years."

"That you are learning of right now." He snapped back at me as he rose from his seat. My eyes widen at his height, he was pretty tall, I never notice. Walking over to me, he grasps a large chunk of my hair before pushing me up against a wall. Why do I piss off these lord guys so much!? Well...its possible all that fucking mental training my mom did to me.

"Now listen here girl..." He growled. "I don't care who or what you are. As of right now, you are no one and a target in my house that I can destroy and forget about the next day. Marrying Adrien is the best thing for you and my family. And I refuse for you to fuck up something I have wasted nearly two decades on working on. You will marry my son, you will give him your throne and you can happily after that when the Chengs give their title to Agreste! Do you understand-*CLICK*

My eyes widen in fear at what I saw, Adrien was behind his father with a pistol to his head. Wearing only a bath towel around his waist, the young man held that weird design gun again his father's blonde locks. I don't know if I should be peeing myself of screaming...he looked so pissed and angry, also a little hot. Those abs look so...OH COME ON MARINETTE!

"Let her go." Adrien growled, only for his father to look down over his shoulder at the boy. Gabriel was a few inches taller than his son.

"Fine." Gabriel growled before throwing me to Adrien. My hands wrap around his neck as I held in my tears, that was so scary I can't even. I almost felt that he was going to do something horrible...I couldnt...my tears started to fall.

"Your patients suck." Adrien growled at him. "And if I ever see you lay a hand on her, I will slit your throat in your sleep, understand old man?"

"The same goes for you and that gun." Gabriel growled back. "Although I might not give you the pleasure of sleep when I do it."


	24. Mental Breakdown

Adrien escorted me to his bedroom, along the way I didn't even bother to look back at Plagg or Tikki. That moment with Gabriel, I just wanted to forget it and never think of it again. But knowing that Adrien is his son, makes me think otherwise. As he takes me to his bedroom, I couldn't stop to think how attracted Adrien was right now. Dragging me to his bedroom wearing only a bath towel, his body covered in tattoos. God he's so hot! Once we were in his bedroom, he turns his to the adults following us and said:

"Go to Plagg's room."

"Wait, but-*BANG!*

Adrien slammed the door straight into Tikki's face. A little bit mean, but hot none the less I guess. When he lets go of my hand I begin to examine his room. NIce place for a spoiled brat. Big bed, TV, bathroom, game consoles and lots of other crap. He also didn't seem found of green and black, which I like.

"I hate to say this babe, but next time you piss off my dad, you're on your own." Adrien said as he removes his towel from his waist. My cheeks redden before turning my head from him, my gosh, his body was amazing. "He's the sort of monster you can't get away from twice."

"He thinks I am stupid."

"You are stupid." Adrien growled at me. I felt like punching his lights out, but I had my fun for tonight. I'll hurt him later. I opened my mouth to respond, but was silence when two hands rest on my shoulder. His warm lips fell on my shoulder, making myself cringe a little at his touch. Its so weird, his tongue was weird but it felt so amazing to my skin.

Why don't you take off that dress." He whispered into my ear. I wanted to do naughty stuff to him...I wonder if this is the effect of those weird experiments. Are you serious!? I can't even enjoy myself while being licked, god brain! What is wrong with you!?

"Uh...Adrien..." I spoke as one of his hands pulls my skirt up to my panties. Oh my gosh, his finger felt so nice. How it wraps and pulled at the lace of my underwear, my nipples begin to harden, poking through the dress. He was making me wet, I wanted him, I wanted to taste him. Oh my god, I wanted sex!

"NO!" I shouted before pushing him off me. "I can do this, I can't have sex with you!"

"What?" Adrien asked, god he looked so hot.

"I don't feel right!" I lied. "I feel horrible, I just learned my mom is dead and was the leader of something I hated...and...and..."

"Your lying." Adrien growled.

"I know!" I shouted before tackling him onto the bed. Fuck it! I want it! I want him inside, I want him to fuck me and...wait where is Chloe?

"Where is Chloe?" I asked, making him growl in annoyance.

"She's in the basement!" Adrien shouted. "Mari please, I wanted this since I learned about porn!"

"Oh shut up, you entered me before."

"I feel as though that was a pity fuck." Adrien growled at me.

"And suddenly my pussy is not in the mood anymore. Night!" I shouted as I climb off him. Once to my feet, I pulled my dress down to its original position.

"Mari!" Adrien shouted. God I wanted to have sex, but I couldn't, there was this feeling in my stomach telling me...not yet. I wonder what it means.

"I need to go, I haven't seen my dad all day and I am worried. I will see you tomorrow at school." I said before leaving the room. Searching the house for a bit, I found Plagg's room. And in there was Plagg and Tikki doing it, I didn't feel right interrupting them, considering they haven't seen each other in so long. So I closed the door and tip-toed to the door, only to be stopped by the voice that made me shit my pants earlier:

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked me as he walks towards me. I sighed before turning around to look at him.

"I am going home." I said. "I would really like to be with my father right now, and its a school night."

"You're going to walk I'd say 10 miles with no shoes in a mini dress that makes you look like you appeared in a porn movie." He growled at me, dear god he was the living breathing definition of a monster.

"Yea..." I said, making Gabriel sighed before pulling out his keys from his pocket.

"Let me take you home." Gabriel said, I put up my hands to protest.

"No, that's okay!"

"No, I want to apologies for earlier. I have been stressed lately, and worrying about Adrien doesn't help. Come!" Gabriel ordered me, I nod my head as I follow him outside. To be driven home by Gabriel Agreste would have been a dream, if he didn't threaten my life like two hours ago. But, the tension seemed to ease up as he took me home. When we were halfway there, we began to talk about fabrics and certain designs that well with others. By the time I was in front of my father's bakery, the two of us were in deep laughter.

"Oh my god, that model performance was so funny!" I shouted.

"I know, the Gictoria Secret show is a horrible display of fashion, I swear." Gabriel giggled. When I was in front of the house, I grabbed the knob of the door and then slowly exit the car, once out, I wave goodbye to Gabriel before walking towards my home. Once inside, I begin to take deep breathes and cry. Oh my god, today is the most horrible day ever! I fell to my knees and begin to cry louder and louder until my dad woke up and found me lying in front of the door to the bakery. My could feel my eyes were bloodshot red as the river of tears fall down my face.

"Marinette!" My father shouted before falling over to the ground to hug me. Holding my head against his chest, I could feel his heart beating against my ear. "Oh my sweet cupcake! Where have you been!?"

"MOM'S DEAD!" I shouted to him. He looks down at me with worried eyes.

"What?"

"Mom's dead..." I whimpered. "She's dead! She was killed by the Bourgeoi! Mom was one of them and she used us!"

"No..." My father spoke. "Sabine left, she told me!"

"No! She was controlling everything!" I shouted. "The families, the crime in Paris, even me getting shot! It was all her and now she is dead!"

"Oh baby..." My father spoke as he held me close. I couldn't stop crying, everything today was awful. My heart was pounding so fast that I thought it would barge out of my chest. I wanted this to end, I wanted this all to be a bad dream but I knew in my heart everything was real.

Everything was real!

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Poor Marinette.**_

 _ **Marinette: Your writing the dam thing!**_

 _ **Kikkie: I know :)**_

 _ **Adrien: Back to the point...**_

 _ **Kikkie: Right, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!**_


	25. Revenge paid in the girls bathroom

Today was truly the most...I couldn't even find a word to describe it. Yesterday was a huge mind fuck, and today I was a little terrified to see what will happen today. But I needed to go to school, I had received a text from Alya saying she wanted to talk to me. I have no doubt it was about last night, how I saw her, my classmates violating each other's body as if they were sex toys to each other. I know they didn't mean it, I hope Nino doesn't lose his mind and kill them all.

"Shit." I muttered as I rose from my bed. I stood up and decided to get dressed in something normal. I decided to wear blue navy tight under a white skirt that stopped a few inches below my thighs. She wore a pink button up top with a white jacket over it. I looked like me for the first time in a while, I was so happy. But knowing my luck it will probably go downhill the second I walk out of that door. So, I took a deep breath and walked out my room, said goodbye to my father, then head to school. Once in class, I gasp at what I saw. Beside's you know who, everyone was either crying, puking in a bucket or telling the teacher about something. This was a horror movie, my horror movie! And what was worse, Alya was one of those girls puking in a bucket...

"Hey girl..." Ayla moaned. I give her a weak smile as I walked towards her. She didn't look that bad, except for the small puke stain, the very dark circles under her eyes and a small hint of shame coming from her.

"Hey Ayla." I said as I took a seat next to her. "How are you doing?"

"I feel sick." Alya said. "I can't stop vomiting and my breast feels swollen. I am going to the doctors later to see what is wrong with me."

"Oh, then what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Alya leans closer to me before saying:

"Last night I dreamed that I was in an orgy with almost everyone in this room and Nino wouldn't get off me." Alya said before moving her head away from my ear. "It was so weird because when I woke up this morning, everything from my pussy to my ass hurts."

"Wow..." I said, trying my best to play dumb to this.

"And the strangest thing happened next. You and Adrien came running into the room and mad us get dressed, then you forced us into the categories. It was weird!" Alya said.

"Alya..." I spoke, I couldn't lie to her or play dumb. "That wasn't a dream, it really happened."

"What?" Ayla asked with a smile of disbelief.

"Last night Chloe kidnapped you and most of the classmates and was about to sell you off to her rich friends." I said, making Alya smile disappear. The happy aura she was producing faded away quickly. Standing up from her seat, she slowly begins to walk out of the classroom. I stood up and followed her in haste. When I stood caught up to her, I saw her typing a number. She then presses the green part and puts it to her ear.

"Yea, where are you?" Alya growled over the phone. She walks straight to the courtyard and took a seat on one of the benches. I sat next to her, trying to listen to the conversations.

"No, meet me in the courtyard, and bring your blonde little twat or the deal is off!" Alya growled over the phone before looking back at me. She was pissed.

"I am so sorry!" I said. "I was going to tell you the second I saw you! I swear Alya."

"I am not mad at you, but I am going to do something you don't have the balls to do." Alya growled at me. I wonder what she meant by it. We waited in the courtyard for at most 38 minutes before the two males arrived in the area. Nino had a black eye while Adrien had his usual pissed off expression. Alya jumps down from the bench she was sitting on and walks straight up to Adrien.

"Where is she?" Alya asked.

"And why should I give her to you?" Adrien in a cocky voice. The next second he went flying down to the ground by Alya quick fist. I never saw him fall so hard before in my life, it was pretty funny.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Alya shouted. A small line of blood fell down Adrien cheek as he stood up from his spot. He had that murdering shine in his eyes. That was never a good sign, so I walked in front of the two.

"Adrien, calm down." I spoke.

"Yea man, she's just upset."

"Upset bitches need to know their place." Adrien growled. Alya moves me to the side before walking up to him.

"Give me that cunt or I will make sure you NEVER get a taste of blue bush again!" Alya growled at him as she points to me.

"I need two you to calm down!" I shouted at both of them. Blue bush, I'll have you know it is...blue down there. Dammit, she got me on that one!

"Yea, Alya you have no control over her sex life." Nino responded.

"Give me Chloe, or else." Alya growled, making Adrien roll her eyes. Then, a smirk appears on his face. A dark and creepy smirk appeared on his face, oh god I am terrified of what he was thinking.

"How about this..." Adrien started before leaning into Alya ear. Whispering the unknown into her ear. Once he removes himself, Alya left eye was twitching in annoyance.

"You must have lost your rich mind." Alya growled. "I am not doing that, she's my best friend and your Fiancee!"

"What did he asked?" I asked.

"Okay, then you don't get Chloe." Adrien said, what the hell was they talking about!? Alya makes a growling sound before looking over at me, she then looks back at Adrien before looking back at me. Walking over to me, she grabs me by the arm and forces me into the girl's bathroom. Once inside, she forces all the girls out by shouting FIRE. Once all the girls were gone, Alya looked at me with red cheeks and sweaty palms.

"Marinette... you're my best friend, right?" Alya asked.

"Yea." I responded.

"And you love me and you will do anything for me? Right?" She asked.

"Alya...what did Adrien say to you?" I asked, I was sort of getting scared.

"Marinette I am pregnant and I am not 100% sure Nino is the father." Alya told me, I was not surprised at this point. Last night she was covered in sperm, now she's puking. I knew it the second she told me about that dream, I just didn't want to accept it.

"I know." I said.

"Adrien promise to give Chloe to me...and 10,000 dollars to go to America and get an abortion." Alya said. I could feel my eyes widen in shock at her words. Was Adrien really going to do that? Wow, he must have been serious about this deal with Alya. "Marinette, I need you more now than ever. And what I am about to do might make put a huge dent in our friendship. But I need to get this child out of me.

"Anything." I responded. "I will do anything for you."

"Okay...I need you to make out with me."

"Expect for that!" I shouted. What the fuck was Adrien thinking!? Then again, this is Adrien, he possible was thinking with his penis!

"Please!" Alya shouted.

"No please, I have a hard time kissing Adrien! I can't kiss you!" I shouted. "Let alone in front of those two."

"Please Mari!" She said. "Just think of a cute guy and let it happen! I promise when I become a famous journalist I will speak only positive things about your fashion shows."

"I thought you were already going to do that." I said before giving her a hug. Oh my god, I can't believe I am going to make out with my friend, but she needed the money. And god forbid I was doing that whole get money by dressing slutty thing again! Once the hug was over, I opened the bathroom door to see Adrien and Nino waiting for us. In annoyance, I let the two in the bathroom. Let's make this quick and end this, besides, I wanted to see what Alya had in store for Chloe.

"Okay, let's make this quick." Alya said. I lean against the wall and closed my eyes. Whatever Adrien's wet dream is, he must have been planning it for a while judging by his phone being out. I can't believe we are getting married tomorrow, wow, its been a week already. Even I am shocked by this.

Pressing her lips to me, I relax my body as Alya's hand takes a hold of my hip as she leans her body up against mine. She was really warm and smelled like banana pudding, I could so go for some banana pudding after this! She was wearing strawberry lipgloss that tastes like blueberries. It was really tasty, and unlike Adrien, Alya was soft. I think I might lesbo after this! Just kidding, as much as this feels good, I can't stand a woman softness. I like the feeling of something hard rub against me constantly!

When our lips separated, I opened my eyes to see Alya blush ear to her as she fixes her smudged lipstick. I turned my to Adrien and almost laughed. He was in the corner of the bathroom with cheeks as red as an apple. Nino was nowhere to be found, which made Alya giggle.

"I think Nino went to relieve himself somewhere." Alya giggled. "Okay Adrien, a deals a deal."

"Yea...just give me a sec..." Adrien muttered. I couldn't help but to laugh at his words.

When lunch hit around the next hour, Adrien had brought Chloe to school, her hands tied behind her back as Nino dragged the blonde into our classroom. Plagg and Tikki came into the room with a black toy chest in their hands. I tilt my head a bit as the two adults set the large boxes down on the ground. Plagg proceeds to leave the class while Tikki looks over at me and smiles:

"How did you get home last night?" Tikki asked me.

"Gabriel gave me a lift." I told her, making Adrien turn his head to glance at me for a few seconds before looking back at the boxes. "He apologies for last night."

"What happened last night?" Tikki said, I was about to respond but shook my head no. I know Tikki, she would possible kill Gabriel. Best to avoid that and pretend it didn't happen. When my classmates returned to class, they all stared wide-eyed at Chloe sitting on the teacher's desk with tape over her mouth. The teacher looks at Adrien and with shocked eyes.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She asked.

"A little payback." Adrien responded before Tikki pulled out a huge stack of cash from a bag she had set on the floor. She then throws it to the teacher before pulling out her pistol. "Now, you're going to go the teacher's lounge and drink coffee or whatever. And pretend that this class was canceled, trust me, you don't want to be witness to this."

The teacher bits her bottom lip before turning around to leave the room. Once the door closed Adrien turns his attention to his classmates. Once they were all seated, Adrien opened his mouth to say:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Last night everyone in this room had a nightmare." Adrien started. "A nightmare that caused vomiting, pains in certain area's and possible trama right now! Am I wrong?"

My classmates looked at each other for a while before nodding their heads in agreement and saying a few words under their breaths. Wow, at least they were honest, or scared of what was going on. Which was explainable ether way.

Well everyone, that nightmare...was real." Adrien said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Alix said. "So I did puke on you last night?"

"Yes, let us forget about that memory." Adrien growled at the blonde, making her bit her bottom lip to be silent. "Back to what I was saying, Chloe here is the cause of all that trauma. She kidnapped all of you, drugged you with this thing called Akuma, something even I don't use because it's fucked up! And they were going to sell you to the highest bidder at her party. Which by the way, was sponsored by our principle, in case you are trying to figure out how she found out your home addresses."

"How do we know you weren't helping her? Did you forget you are also a crime lord that makes all our lives a living breathing hell." Max said, wow, didn't know he had the balls to say that to Adrien. And my heart started to beat when Adrien walks over to Max. Taking a seat on his desk, he glares down at the nerd with his sharp green eyes. Reaching his hand towards him, Max closes his eyes but opens them to see Adrien cleaning a smudge off his lens.

"Adrien is a psychopath." Rose said, which made me a bit unease on what she was doing. "BUT, if he was helping Chloe, he would have killed us then take us home last night. Plus he hates Chloe, why would he help her?"

"Smart answer." Adrien said as he hands Max his glasses. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to hurt you. Your all a bit scar'd and scared because of that night and I understand perfectly."

"Like you understand, I might have to get an abortion." Aurore growled. "Try explaining that to your mother!?"

"Yes-Yes!" Adrien said. "So, your classmate Alya has paid me to give Chloe to you guys for the rest of the school period."

On cue, Plagg and Tikki opened the toy chest to reveal disturbing and creepy...50 shades of grey looking toys. In all honesty, I did not feel like describing those things in this fanfiction, wow, I actually feel uncomfortable for the first time in this story. But I hardly doubt this is the least of my problems.

"Aww, Chloe you look scared." Adrien said, snapping me out of my bubble of thought again. "And you should be."

"I think you should leave Mari." Plagg whispered to me, I didn't even notice him walking towards me! He places his hands on my shoulders before gently pushing me out the room. Once outside, the door to my classroom closed. Pressing my back against the wall, I stared down at me white shoes. A second later, I heard Chloe screaming. And not a weak comical scream, a loud horrifying scream you heard when a girl was being sliced through in a horror movie. I could feel my eyes widen in fear as her screaming became louder and louder, so loud that some teachers opened their doors to see what was going on. Only to slither back into their room when they saw the noise coming from my classroom. Those people didn't care, as long as they were safe, our safety could mean shit to them.

The door to my classroom opened to have Tikki and Adrien walk out. I tried to get a peek inside, but I was stopped when Tikki closed the door in my face.

"You don't need to see that babe." Tikki told me. "Now, to get your principle."

"Are they killing her?" I asked.

"No, that was the ONE rule I put in there." Adrien responded before grabbing my hand. The two of us walk hand in hand to the principles office, an empty room with no one inside. Tikki sighed while Adrien growled something under his breath. I sighed at the annoyance of the two and left the area. Walking to the girl's bathroom, I turn on the sink and begin to splash my face with water. That feeling was bubbling inside me again, this time for violent and sex. What the hell is wrong with me? Why wasn't I scared of Chloe being tortured, why didn't I say something to stop them? Why did I let Alya do those things to me? I mean I knew the answer but...I wouldn't have never agreed to them a few days ago. So then why? Why now? Was it because I am getting to conferable with this sort of thing? Or was it because I was always fine with it, I just never accepted it at first.

"Dear god what is wrong with me?" I asked myself.

"You okay?" Adrien asked as he entered the bathroom. I turn the faucets off before looking over my shoulder to see him look at me with those big green eyes. About five days ago, I would have wanted to punch his face in because of those huge orbs that just stared at me. Now, I wanted nothing more but to be his. Everything he's done for me, besides the past, has been so special. And he is really cute, when he's not pissed. Maybe its cause I know for a fact I can face in a fight, but I didn't feel scared of him anymore. Or even angry, no, I felt something different, something I couldn't describe but I like it.

"I'm fine..." I spoke as I approached him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I leaned towards him. That feeling was started to burn my body as his tongue slips into my mouth. Oh my god, I wanted more, I wanted to feel more of him!

(Narrative POV)

Kissing his lips, Marinette pushed him against the wall, forcing his shirt over his head, she grabs a tug of his blonde hair and forces his lips harder to hers. Adrien smirks in the kiss as both of his hands moved to her behind, gripping and tugging at her skirt. Pulling it up, his fingernails grip the navy blue tights with his nails. Ripping holes into them as he forces one hole to be created. A hole around her private area, once ripped, his hands practically tore the pink fabric off her innocent bump, making her moan into the kiss. Throwing the pink fabric on her hips to the floor, he turns their body around before getting to his knees. He yanks her skirt up to her waist, exposing her pink flower to him. Without hesitation, he leans forwards into her blue bush, making her gasp for air. Marinette covers her mouth as she tries not to moan or scream.

"A-ADRIEN!" The blue haired female moaned as her hands grab a large chunk of blonde hair. His tongue slithers over her clit as his lips suck her in. It was so intense, she couldn't think or feel her legs. Grabbing her left leg, he lifts it to the while his other hand forced her hips downward towards him.

"Scream for me." He thought. "Let everyone know who you belong to."

"Too much!" Marinette moaned at him, but that didn't stop him. His tongue continued at a high speed. Ramming his into the pud of her flower, she lets out a loud scratching sound before cumming. Adrien's green eyes shine as Marinette's eyes practically rolled to the back of her head. Her body goes limp before falling on top of him, Adrien lays his jacket on the ground before laying her on top of it.

"Cumming in the girl's bathroom." Marinette muttered. "I feel so dirty."

"Oh trust me, the dirty things are just beginning." Adrien purred into her ears before pressing his lips to her. His tongue tasted salty to her and she loved her. She was tasting herself and it made her wetter than before. Removing his pants and boxers, he moves his body on top of her and adjusts her legs over his shoulders. Marinette blushes as he adjusts himself to her wet pink flower.

"Let's do this right." Adrien purred before leaning down to her forehead, gently pressing her temple, she gasps for air when she felt it. His manhood slowly entering her body. Her small hand presses again his chest before he moves in deeper.

"Nrg!" She moans as tears begin to form in her eyes. Adrien pressed his lips against hers, trying to keep her from screaming for a short while. He didn't want her tiny moans, he wanted to make her scream her head off. And that he did, thrusting into her, her voice started to rise in volume. It became so loud that she was trying to separate her self from Adrien to scream. Letting go of her lips, Marinette started to scream out the words that were lullabies to his ears.

"ADRIEN! ADRIEN! FUCK ME HARDER ADRIEN!" Marinette shouted before wrapping her arms around his neck before thrusting into her wet folds harder and faster, his hips were moving faster than his brain. Allowing himself to become engulfed in the pleasure between their bodies.

His hands move to her breast and practically yanked her top buttons off her chest, revealing her breast to him. He grabs the pink fabric over her chest before ripping it off and throwing it to her underwear. Even though she was pissed, her brain was too much in a pleasure wonderland to notice. His hands wrap around her chest, gripping her large bazooms into his hands, he forces them together before sucking on both of her nipples as his hips move faster than even Marinette's mind.

"I can't…" Marinette moaned before her legs wrap around his waist, making him go deeper inside her small body. Walls clenching around his member, she could his tip twitching for release. It felt amazing to her, she wanted this feeling for the rest of her life, and she knew how to get it.

Pressing her feet down onto his back, she pushes him deeper into her body to the point he was hitting her womb. It was too much for her! Her back arches violently before Cumming on his member, coating it with her sweet juice. Adrien bites the bottom on his lip, thrusting into one last time as he cums. Shooting his seeds straight into her womb, she gasps for air as her nails scrap his back.

"Oh my god." Marinette moaned. "That was amazing, we should have done it earlier."

"Agreed!" Adrien moaned on her chest.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Aww, such beautiful love! Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!**_

 _ **Also, visit me on Devianta*t, or search up kikkiabby1234**_


	26. Dad?

I just lost my virginity in the girls bathroom of my school." I told Alya as we walked to my house. Adrien and Nino were busy cleaning the classroom while Tikki and Plagg watched me from afar. Although I coulsn't see them anywhere I looked.

"Wow, talk about kinky." Alya purred. "How big was he?"

"I rather not talk about it." I muttered. "Besides, I need to worry about my wedding tomorrow."

"Oh yea, where are you two getting married?"

"I don't know, all I know is Plagg is picking me up to get my dress from Gabriel's workshop. I'll text you the address later."

"Is that your bakery?" Alya asked me. Removing my eyes from my phone, I looked straight ahead to see all the glass window's broken and my father's pastries on the streets. I dropped my phone to the ground before srpinting towards the the building. Alya right behind me as I did. Jumping over a window with no glass on it, I land on a table with my knee's. Normally I would be laughing but now was not a time to check my coolness. Jumping off the table I begin to scan the area around me. Almost all the glass that was the windows, the glass to the refrigerates and even the display area were broken. Chairs and table were ether broken into pieces of thrown into another directions. My families sign that hanged over my door looked like it was beaten with a bat, I couldn't even read my dad's last name in this. Looking past the display table, I saw the door that lead into my open with light coming out of it.

"Oh no..." I muttered under my breath before walking over to the door. "DAD!?"

I shouted before running to the door. Alya behind me as we both climbed up the stairs to my house. Once inside, I heard Alya gasp when my eyes widen. My house looked like a tornado went through a city. All my furniture was in different places of the room, my TV was smashed, my walls were cut and covered in blood with a message and a arrow pointing down at a box. Weirdly enought my main focus was my father.

"DAD!" I shouted again before walking over the glass and stuff to find my father. I looked into his room, bathroom, my room and even the porch he hated to go into, but he was nowhere to be found. "DADDY!?"

"Marinette!" Alya shouted from downstairs, in haste I run down stairs to see her holding the box that the blood was pointing.

"Alya put that down!" I shouted. "It could be a bomb!"

"The blood says OPEN THE BOX. I think we should open the box."

"This is not SEVEN, I am not one inch interested in the box!" I growled.

"Open the box Mari." Alya ordered me.

"Fine, but if its a bomb, I am leaving you." I growled at her before taking the box out of her hand. Removing the yellow ribbon from it, I pull up the...

"Mom?"

There was a head...it was my mom's head! My mom's head, with open eyes and maggots crawling out of her skull. I dropped the box to the floor as tears begin to form in my eyes. My mother looked like she was loeft outside in somesort of sun! I could barelly reconize her face with all her skin somewhat peeling off! The only way I was able to tell it was her was the small junks of blue hair and her blue eyes. Oh my god, why is she like this! What the fuck!?

"Holy shit." Alya muttered. "There is something in her mouth."

"I think I am going to be sick." I muttered before dropping the box to run to the sink. A stream of orange and brown liquids begin to squirt out of my mouth like a falling waterfall. I didn't eat today so I do not know what I was puking! The sound a something smoshing together made my body cringe. I looked over my shoulder to see Alya removing something from my moms mouth. And then I puked once again, this time I puked some carrots! Oh yea, I had soup last night before bed, wow, I didn't even notice!

"It's a flashdrive." Alya said as she held the small device with her thumb and index finger. Gather what little strength I had, I reached into my pocket to call us a ride to Adrien's house. I here I was hoping things would be easy today.

(Agreste home)

"It amazes me that you didn't even have the proper knowledge to bury your boss." Gabriel growled at the red haired female as he stared down at the box. The gang, plus Alya, was in Gabriel's office as Nooroo cleans the flasdrive Alya gave to him. I was sitting next to Adrien with my knee's crossed and my nails slowly being bitten from my finger nails. My index and middle finger looked like toe fingers, but I did not care. I was to upset to even think about those little things rought now.

"At the time I had to run back to check Marinette." Tikki said. "Unlike you, Sabine trusted me with her daughter."

"Your right, its not like she trusted me with million of information while you were failing at your job here." Gabriel slapped back practically. I wonder what they were talking about. Oh yea, Tikki worked here for a while...I wonder what she was doing.

"What did you do around here?" I asked.

"Nothing." Tikki responded.

"That is the definition of it." Nooroo giggled. "Expect look pretty and-NOOROO!" Tikki shouted at the purple haired male. He just rolled his eyes before continuing his cleaning. Once done, he insurts the flashdrive into Gabriel's computer.

"It's a video." Nooroo said.

"Pull it up." Gabriel said.

"Okay." Nooroo growled. It didn't take long for him to put the movie up. Turning Gabriel's computer screen to the side, a phone video came up of my father being tied to a chair. Blood falling from his head, lips, and his left eye. His right eyes was black while there was cuts and blood stains all over his shirt. My dear dad looked like he had just came from a WWE fight. I bit my bottom lip as I tried my best not to cry at the image of my father.

"Hello Marinette!" A voice from behind the camera or phone said. My heart jumped at the voice, but I knew who it was. And I was right, the camera turned to the mayor and smiled at me. Adrien rest a hand on my shoulder to calm me down as tears fall down my face.

"Your father and I were here having tea and cookies and discussing your future." The man said. "Poor man, didn't know his lovely wife was a monster. I swear, your father is the most precious human I have ever met, no wonder your mother married him. Although I am not into the sweet types, I like my women wild and crazy. But back to my story, as you can see your dad is in my custody. So, I want you to call my business phone and I want to talk to just YOU and GABRIEL. Goodbye Marinette, I will be waiting, and I want it to be face time to see no one else in the room. Bye!"

And like that the screen went black. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm down, although Adrien wasn't the same.

"He must want his daughter." Gabriel muttered. "Everyone out, lets see if I can make this trade without hurting her father."

As ordered, everyone begins to leave the room. Adrien walks over to his father and whispered something to his ear before walking over to me. Planting a kiss on my head, he gives me a sweet smile before leaving the room. Once everyone is gone, Gabriel sits down at his desk and begins to type. It took a while, but got the mayor on screen. I pick up the chair in front of his desk and set it next to Gabriel as we stared at the screen in front of it. The chubby man was sitting at his with a smile on his face, what a horrible person.

"Hello Agreste, Marinette." He spoke, I wanted to puke. But also laugh a little at the eye patch he was currently wearing.

"What happened to your eye?" Gabriel asked.

"I ate it." I said with a smirk. The chubby man chuckles at my words before opening his mouth to say:

"Yes, laugh it up." The man responded. "Now, to business."

"Where is my father?" I asked.

"Don't worry, he's in a room on a nice cushy bed." He respond. "Now, to talk business."

"What do you want?" Gabriel growled.

"You know, I never saw it before, but Marinette looks a but like Alice." The mayor said. "Both with freckles and big eyes that makes you want to just cover in your cum."

"Nasty fuck..." Gabriel growled.

"Please just tell us what you want." I moaned in annoyance.

"Ah yes, what I want." He said as he leans back into the chair he sat on. "I want to be in control of the organization."

"You can have it." I responded.

"No, it doesn't work that way love." The man spoke. "You see, the council refuses to accept those who aren't part of the Cheng family. You can't just give it to me, you have to be married into it."

"If this is where I think it's going, your to old and I can probable kill in one hump." I growled, making Gabriel chuckle.

"I am no older than Gabriel."

"Yea, but I am pretty Gabriel won't smother me if he tops." I said before giving him a quick glance. "Don't tell Adrien."

"I was not planning on it." He responded.

"Back to my plans." The man said. "I don't want you to marry me, I want you to marry Chloe."

"What?" I asked.

"What?" Gabriel asked too, like seriously what the fuck?

"Gay marriage is legal in Paris."

"You want me to marry the person I hated more than Adrien. That fucking blonde cunt of your daughter shot me and drugged me and was about to sell me on the sex trade!" I growled.

"That was all a joke my dear girl, we weren't going to sell you." The male chuckled.

"You must have lost your mind." I responded. "I would not date Chloe even if my life depended on it."

"What about your father's?" The man asked me. Oh god, my dad.

"I can't just give you my son?" Gabriel asked, was he for real on that one!?

"And have another Christmas burning, no thank you!" The man said.

"Christmas burning?" I asked.

"I will inform you later." Gabriel said. "Look, Sabine and I already agreed that she will marry Adrien. Now if you want, I can give you ten million dollars to fix this situation."

"No deal." The man spoke. "And Marinette, everyday you waste, it a day I get mad. And you don't like it when I am mad, nor will your father."

"Your wrath? You sent an invite practically in my mother's dead mouth in a box after destroying my house. Your lucky I am not shooting you in the head! If you hurt my dad I promise you that noting will protect you form my wrath!" I shouted.

"OOH, I am so scared!" The chubby man chuckled. "What can you do, scream and cry as Adrien does all the work. You can't even kill a man with bursting into tears."

Ugh, his voice sounded like a that creepy old man that you work with that mocks your appearance or something. In anger, I pressed the ESC button, exiting the chat before standing up from seat. I heard Gabriel sighed as I exited the room. This is bullshit, ultimate bullshit that made me want to rip my fucking hair and and scream and punch the wall! Oh that basterd is going to get it! Telling me to marry his fucking daughter!? That fucking basterd! Barging into Adrien's room, the blonde looks at me with widen eyes.

"We need a plan!"

(After gathering everyone back into Gabriel's room)

"That is disturbing."

Tikki said after I explained to everyone what that man wanted.

"Wow, you and Chloe...is that even possible?" Adrien asked himself.

"That's not fucking possible, I hate her guts more than I hate yours!" I shouted.

"I am hurt Marinette!"

"Get over it!" I growled. "My father is being tortured and no one has a plan!?"

"We could bomb the place up." Plagg said.

"My father is in there!" I growled.

"We make sure we get him out." Adrien said.

"Oh my god, I am in a room of idiots!" I growled in annoyance. I then sighed before saying: "I am so sorry, I am just really stressed right now!"

"You sounded like your mother for a second there." Gabriel muttered.

"What do we do then Mari?" Tikki asked.

"I don't know! My dad is in danger and I getting married tomorrow and...and...oh god!" I moaned.

"A trick." Alya said, making everyone in the look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Trick him, agreed to the deal. And once you are out, we can crash the wedding or get Marinette out of the area before she is married to Chloe!" Alya said with a smile.

"That's cute and all, but what about Queen Bee." Nooroo asked.

"Chloe?" Alya asked.

"No, Queen Bee is their Kwami." Tikki said. "She's...how do I say this?"

"A force of nature worse than us." Plagg growled. "That bitch punched in my teeth one time."

"I am still confused, we have THREE of you." I said. "Arent you trained killers? You know, Kill With Amazing Murdering Instincts?"

"It's actually Killer's Who Amazingly Murder Individuals." Nooroo said.

"It is?" Tikki asked.

"Okay, your assains, back to our main problem!" Nino shouted, first I have heard him speak. "Can't we just kill that fat-son of a bitch!?"

"He is a high rank in the organization. If we do that then we are all dead!"

"Expect for Marinette, who is actually supposed to be the leader!" Nino said as he points to me. "How is she not in power yet!?"

"She can't be in power unless she is married!" Gabriel growled at the young man.

"Then get her ass married to Adrien!" Nino growled back.

"We need consent from one of Marinette's Parents before she could get married. She's only 17!" Gabriel growled back. "And Sabine didn't finish the paper work before she died!"

"A little sexist that I can't take over till I am married." I muttered.

"Not sexist, the males in your bloodline had to do it too." Nooroo said. "You know, make sure there is an heir and what not."

"Oh, well this oven is not making a child anytime soon. Also, unless Chloe had a dick, the rules don't make sense." I said, only to be greeted by silence. Were my words that disturbing or does Chloe actually have a penis? Dear god I hope it was just the words...

* * *

Kikkie: There are so many spelling errors in this, but I don't care! Happy new years!

(I will do better next time!)


	27. Another Deal

_**12 am**_

Today was the day Adrien and I were to be married, well in like 15 hours I think. But instead of getting my hair done and having my nails painted, I am sitting here trying to figure out how to save my dad from a psychopathic crime lord. And so far, this is the first time I had no idea's what so ever.

"I can't believe I am going to say this..." Adrien started, making all our heads turn to him. "But maybe Chloe could help."

"Wow, you must have lost your mind." Plagg said.

"We have no idea on how to rescue her dad!" Adrien shouted, and he was right. We've been brainstorming for hours but nothing good came out of it. Gabriel even made Nooroo go to the drug store to get us all medicines for our headache's.

"But going to Chloe!?" Nino shouted. "Dude, did you forget what happened today?"

"Yesterday." Gabriel muttered.

"Whatever!" Nino shouted. "But seriously, you're going to Chloe!?"

Adrien rose from his spot that was in between Plagg and I before looking down at me. He had his usual annoyed and disgust look on his face.

"Let's go have a chat, she's in my room."

"Why is she in your room."

"Eh, I was too annoyed to put her in the basement."

"We have a basement!?" Plagg asked with widening eyes. Adrien and I ignored his words before leaving the room. I followed him to his bedroom, once there, I was greeted by the blond bitch herself.

"Well look who decided to come say hi? Going to ship me off to Mexico for the sex trade already?" Chloe growled.

"I should." Adrien growled back. She didn't look that bad. I thought for sure my classmates would cut her hair off, but she still had all her blonde locks. Her make-up was smudge to the point she looked like she had raccoon design eyeliner on and red stains on her lips. Her clothes were torn and slashes, revealing some of her undergarments.

"What do you want asswipes?" Chloe asked us.

"We need your help to get my dad back."

"HA!" Chloe shouted as she wiggles her body to sit at the edge of the bed. "After what you did to me, your coming here asking for help!? Have you lost your minds?"

"Chloe, you need to listen." Adrien started. "Your father wants you to marry Marinette so that your family can get the organization."

"And?" Chloe asked.

"What?" I asked.

"That was the goal when we kidnapped you." Chloe spoke, was she serious!?

"WHAT!?" I shouted. "You were fine with the thought of US being married!?"

"It's business." Chloe growled. "And a clear shot to be entitled for life. Besides, all you need to do is give birth to a kid while I rule the organization."

"Do you have a penis?" I asked.

"MARI!" Adrien shouted at me.

"I'm just curious because we're both girls, how exactly was I suppose to get knocked up by you when you are...oh god." I said. Of course, now I see why he wants me to marry her, besides the organization thing.

"Yea." Chloe responded.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"My dad is going to impregnate her, so I would have had my little brother that would take over."

"Ew!" Adrien and I growled.

"You know what, even if I did agree to help you two, what's in it for me?" Chloe asked.

"I won't kill you." Adrien said.

"No deal." Chloe responded.

"What do you want Chloe?" I asked.

"I want to make sure that I keep my title the second you become our leader.

"What?" I asked. "After everything you did to me, your going sit there and ask for this shit?"

"Listen Marinette..." Chloe started. "I am a woman of many things, but I refuse to live my life in poverty. Being part of the organization means I will be set for life. Now, if you want to see your dad again? I suggest you put your differences aside and let's be friends."

"Don't you mean OUR difference's aside?" I asked, she was not playing the victim role in this...was?

"Yours! You have a lot of anger towards me. And I want to know if this new friendship were going have will be safe for me." Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

"Friends would not be the greatest way to describe our NEW relationship Chloe." I said to her. "But deal."

"Wait, what?" Adrien asked. "You're honestly going to let this filth get away with what she did!?"

"My father is the most innocent man in all of this. To let him die...I can't." I said before walking over to Chloe, removing the cuffs from her hands, I sighed before helping her up from the bed. I then grip her wrist and yanked her body towards mine till she was an inch away from my face. "I will break you if you betray me. And I promise you, I'll let Adrien scrap off your makeup with a butterfly knife."

"Crystal." Chloe growled back at me before giving Adrien a quick glance. She then raises her hand to the young man and flicked him off before proceeding to exit the room. I turn my head to Adrien and saw that he was not pleased with me. Crossing his arms over his chest, he shot me a glare of his own before walking over to the bathroom of his room. Once inside, he slams the door closed in anger. A few seconds later I heard his shower started to run, wow, he must have been pissed.

In both fear and just plain common sense, I head over to his bedroom door. Opening the door, I found Plagg and Tikki falling to the ground. For trained killers and whatnot, they really suck at being sneaky or even...stealthy for that matter.

"Arent you better than this?" I asked.

"Aren't you smarter than to trust Chloe?" Tikki asked as she gets to her feet. "I mean, Adrien is crazy while you have Chloe who is thousands of feet past the line of crazy."

"Wow." I muttered.

"What?" Tikki asked.

"Nothing, just trust me. I know what I am doing and I know what to do." I said. "All I need is for you to be by my side when all of this goes down."

"I will always be by your side." Tikki said before giving a glance to Plagg. I couldn't help but giggle at the confused male. I then pushed them out of the room before closing the door behind me. Adrien didn't need to hear this...

* * *

Kikkie: The end will be upon us soon.


	28. The End: Part 1

"Deal."

I said over Gabriel's phone. The one on the other line was none other than the great ass hole himself. The mayor chuckles at my words before saying:

"I cannot wait to see you in your dress. I believe you will be the most beautiful woman in Paris tomorrow." The chubby male said over the phone before hanging up on me. I can't believe I am going to say this, but in a few hours, I was going to marry Chloe. Ugh, I felt like puking. It was almost 5 AM and I didn't feel like moving. But I had a plan, and I need to stick to the plan. Oh my god what am I saying!?

"Marinette." Adrien said, I turn my head to the left to see him coming out of his bathroom. Steam floats from the top and into the vents as he dries off his golden locks. Oh god, Adrien, what is going to happen to him when all of this is over. Gabriel wants him to be next for the organization, but is that truly what he wants?

"Adrien?" I responded. I watched him take a seat next to me on top of his bed before he rests his head on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"I am tired."

"Take a nap."

"No Mari..." He started. "I am tired of this. The gangs, the crime the backstabbing, everything. I am so tired of it. I only joined this to get back at Chloe but...but...

He was lost for words. For the first time, I actually saw him in pain! Something I had never seen before, what was going on? Turning my body around to face him, I wrapped my arms around his next. Holding him close to my body, he smelled like coco-butter.

"I don't want to lose you..." Adrien whimpered. I could feel his body tremble in fear as his wet hair rubs against my next. "I lost my mom...my best friend...even my dad...I don't know if I can handle losing you too."

"Adrien!" I shouted, I wanted him to snap out of this! I wanted him to yell at me for being...me or something! I didn't like this side of him, it made me scared! It made me think that everything we will do is all for nothing! No, I need that anger in him! Wait...what the fuck am I saying!? The first time Adrien is nice to me and I want him to be pissed at me!? Oh my god, have I fallen for him!? No, I couldn't have! Oh no, why!? He's not even that cute...in reality, he's drop dead fuckable with nice tone body and- "FUCK!"

"What!?" Adrien asked after removing his head to look at me. I stood up from the bed and looked at the glossary body that only had a towel around his waist. And even though I knew what was under the towel I deeply wanted to remove it to see the...Have I lost my mind haven't I?

"I can't do this! Adrien I think I am in love with you!" I shouted.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Adrien asked me.

"No! It's not supposed to be! You made my life a living hell with your constant sexual harassment, raising my parents rent up and just basically being an asshole to me! I hate you! I don't want to love you or even think of you in a romantic way!"

"I'm sorry!" Adrien shouted back at me. "Marinette, you and I are meant to be. Were both so much alike and-NO!"

"I don't want to love you! I don't want to be with you or anything!" I shouted. And oh boy, I should have stopped at a certain point because...wow! Adrien was not having it! Darkness appeared before me in the form of the cute blonde male that rose from his seat. Left eye twitching in anger as he walks towards me. When he was close, he grabs my left wrist before yanking my body to his. Wrapping his right arm around my waist, holding me close to his rock hard body...is it weird that I am attracted to this?

"You belong to me. Remember what you signed away, your body, your mind and even your fucking soul is mine." He growled, oh yea, I wonder what happened to that contact. "And if I can't have you, no one will."

"Your such a pussy." I growled back at him, which I really shouldn't have. I was a bunny in a lion's den and the lion was hungry. But that feeling came back and I was starting to feel violent, I wanted to punch him in the face...or kiss it. This sense thing my mom did to me is weird.

"Pussy you say?" Adrien asked as a smirk appears on his face. I wonder if Adrien had that weird thing I had. Without a second to waste, he grabs me by my waist then yanks me over his shoulder. A second later I felt him grab me by the belt then throws me on the bed. Before I could stand up to protest at him he jumps on my body and chuckles at me. I was getting a little rape vibe coming from him.

"What's stopping me from snapping your neck, my lady?" Adrien asked me. "Or maybe lock you in the basement so no one can take you away from me?"

"Adrien..." I spoke. Why the hell wasn't I scared, why am I getting turned on by this!?

"You would like that wouldn't you Marinette?" He said. "Be trapped in a cage, with only me to give you comfort and happiness. If you weren't so valuable I could have done that in the past. And I have thought about it too, I even planned it at times. Waiting for you after school, watching you walk home, hiding in every corner of your apartment and Bakery. Mari, you don't know...you just don't know."

"You've been in my house before this?" I asked.

"Many times, nothing was stopping me. I didn't even need to break in, I just took your keeps from school once and made a copy. I walked into your house so many times it was-STOP!" I shouted before pushing him off my body. forcing his body to fly backwards to the ground. That feeling inside me was turning into pure rage before I jumped on top of him. Both of my hands latched onto the sensitive skin of his neck. My fingers pressing down tighter and tighter to the point I could feel his veins pop out of his skin.

"I HATE YOU!" I Shouted at the top of my lungs. The anger and rage in my heart were too much for my own mind to process. I hated and loved at the same time! I couldn't handle it. "I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT! I WISH YOU DIE ALREADY! I WISH YOU WERE IN MY LIFE YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!"

"FUCK YOU!" He shouted before grabbing a chunk of my hair, then pulling my head down to his chest. His feet find a way to my stomach, it then pushes me off his body, landing right next to him. I could hear him taking deep breathes of air before his hand grabs me by the hair again then pulls my body into a bear-like hug.

"Your such a waste of brain cells." Adrien growled into my ear. "The years I spent trying to impress you after being told my whole life that you're supposed to be mine. You think I like that? You think I didn't want to fall in love with someone else? You think I didn't want to get a girlfriend? No, I had to save myself for you, I had to change constantly for you because your mommy demanded it. You don't know the fucking pain I have been through. If you want to curse and hate someone, you hell at the decapitated head that is your mother!"

"I hate you..." I growled at him.

"Well get used to it, because you and I are stuck together." Adrien whispered into my ear before pushing me off his body. He then stands up and walks away from me, in all honesty, I can't believe I am saying this, but I felt...excited.

* * *

Kikkie: Part 1, sorry for the long wait.


	29. The end!

Kikkie: Final Chapter!

* * *

I hate this…" Adrien growled as Tikki helps me into my dress. We was standing in Chloe's room getting prepared for the wedding, and Adrien was hating every second of it. And if your wondering why we haven't done anything yet? Its because of the thousands of guns and armored soldiers pointing their guns at us. I am shocked the mayor even allowed for them to come, then again, I think this is his way of rubbing it in Adrien's face.

"It will all be over soon." I tell him when Tikki zipped the back of my dress up. I turn and looked at my self in the mirror. The dress is awful! Egg shell white, with some sort of weird gemstone pattern on the bottom. It made me want to puke my guts out, but I kept it on.

"You two seem off, what's wrong?" Adrien asked me. I turned my body around to look at him and sigh.

"Nothing, just come to the realization that you're an asshole." I told him. He hoists his middle finger up at me before storming out of the room. Once gone, I looked over to Tikki.

"Showtime!" I said. Tikki nods her head as she grabs the back of this awful fabric! Seriously, this feels horrible against my skin! In haste, I walked out the door where two men in black suits escort me to the rooftop of the hotel. Once there, I gasped at the sight of my father being held at gunpoint right in front of the altar.

"DADDY!" I shouted, I wanted to run over to him. My father looked like he'd been through hell! A black eye, cuts all over his face, dried up blood and tears, and he could barely stand. Oh god, what have they done to him!?

"Marinette!" The mayor shouted as he approaches me. Chloe was right behind him, in a prettier dress that didn't make her look like a balloon. I wanted to bite that fucking nose off of his and watch him bleed to the ground!

"What did you do to him!?" I shouted.

"I only roughed him up a bit." The chubby man said.

"You disgusting little twit." Tikki growled.

"Hush you!" The man growled at Tikki. "And I would enjoy your position while you still have it. Because once I am in control of the organization, I will make sure Kwami's are never used again."

"But were a tradition! We've been here since the beginning!" Tikki said.

"And frankly, you're a waste of money." The mayor growled before walking past Tikki, but not before giving her tight ass a pinch. My sister growled at his touch, she looked like was about to kick him. But she stopped when my father moaned. I needed to end this quickly!

"ALL RISE!" The mayor shouted. All the guest that sat in front of the altar rose from their seats. Adrien and Gabriel were in the front of the row, first seat to the altar. Nino and Alya were second and Plagg and Nooroo was third. Most of the people here looked like high-class people, were they part of the organization?

"Um…" I started, gaining the mayor's attention as I walked. "Who are all these people?"

"Clients. Once you say I do, we will be making some changes to the organization." The mayor said.

"What sort of changes?" I asked.

"Well for one, the shipment you screwed up. A friend of mine has a lovely truck filed with kids in America as we speak. All I need is the O.K."

"No…" I muttered.

"And then the Akuma, we must make it legal again." He continued, my heart was racing. I could feel my left eye twitch like Adrien's. Once I was at the Alter, Chloe stood in front of me with her hair made and everything. She looks like a princess and I looked like a girl who found pretty ugly rags on the street. As the priest stands before us, I turn my head a little to see Adrien glaring daggers in Chloe's direction. I could see, he wanted to kill her. His green eyes hide's no secrets. I felt like crying.

"You may all sit down." The priest said, making everyone sit in their seats. He looks down to his bible and begins to read. I always wanted a Chinese traditional wedding, one where I would wear one of those red dresses my mom always told me about. Wow, I never thought in all my life things would go down like this. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I just…wanted…

"Marinette!" The priest shouted at me, making me snap from my thoughts? I turn my head to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you take Chloe to be your partner?" He asked. Turning my head to look at the blonde, she gently nods her head to me. I wanted to laugh at this point. And maybe puke at the same time, it was a weird sensation. Looking over to the crowd, I saw…for the first time in a long time, I saw a pair of green eyes just staring at me with tears in them. Oh Adrien…

"No."

I said, making everyone gasp at my words. Including Chloe, oh, I forgot she doesn't know.

"What!?" The mayor shouted before looking at the man holding a gun to my father's head.

"I said no." I repeated. "I can't marry your daughter. I can't do this."

"Have you forgotten what I have?" The mayor asked before pointing to my dad.

"I know." I said. "And…before you order to pull the trigger. I have one thing to say."

Everyone was looking at me with shocked eyes. Even Adrien, and it's rare to see him in this type of state in general.

"I...I love Adrien." I said, making the area gasp at my words. "I love it when he screams and shouts out me, when he hurts me and makes me feel horrible so that he can bend me to his will. I love it, I gave in to it, I love him so much. I hate myself for it, but I can't deny my sadistic feelings anymore. I can't ignore the fact that I am just like him. That all I want to do is hurt people, that's what the sense is...isn't it? Oh well, Nor can allow the power I have in my single pinky...to be put in your hands."

Sticking my hand into my banquette of roses, I pull out a tiny pistol Chloe had stuck in there for me and pointed it to the mayor. The chubby man gasps at my action. Everyone in the area looks at me in shock as I smiled ear to ear.

"How did you get a gun!?" He asked me.

"Let's just say I got some help." I said, Chloe kept her end of the deal. Tikki and Plagg both reach towards their guns that they hid under their clothes. And the fat man in front of me chuckles.

"You must be joking?" He asked. "Your willing to give your father's life up for him?"

"No..." I said as I slowly move the gun to my head. Adrien rises from his seat as everyone gasp.

"Mari what are you doing!?" He shouted at me.

"Playing a little game." I said. "If you fire at my dad, I pull the trigger."

"You wouldn't..." The man muttered. A smile appears on my face.

"I would!" I shouted. "Because you know what, within a week I have learned more about myself than the whole 18 years I have been alive! I am at peace with myself! So if I die here, I wouldn't give a fuck! But I will be damned if I let you take over the organization! I read the papers, if I die Gabriel gets everything. That was my moms deal with him! So I don't care if I die today. Because you know what, I am taking back my LIFE! I am taking it back from everyone here! So either I walk out of here on my legs or in a box, your choice."

"Holy shit..." Gabriel muttered before looking down at Adrien. "What did you do?"

"I..." Adrien was lost for words. "I am so turned on right now."

The chubby man looks over to Tikki and shouted:

"You're her Kwami! Arent, you going to stop her!?" He shouted.

"Oh no, we talked about this. My goal is to protect Gabriel." Tikki said. Making the large man look back at me.

"Fine, pull the trigger. I don't believe you have the balls to."

"Okay." I said before pulling the trigger. The sound was loud and the impact on my head was like getting hit with a baseball. It was strong enough to make me fall down to the ground. And it damages my ear a bit. When my body hit the ground, I heard gunshots and people screaming. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was my father staring down at me crying.

"Dad?" I asked, making him open his eyes and gasp at me. He leans down and hugs me as he cries.

"Oh thank the lord, you're alive!" He shouted. I could barely hear him over the ringing sound in my ear. But I accepted his hug, I am glad he is okay.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Turning my head, I saw Adrien on top of the Mayor. He was constantly punching him till his big face started to turn purple. Standing to my feet, I walked over to Adrien and wrapped my arms around him. Calming him down and making him stop. He turns his head to look at me as tears form in his eyes.

"Marinette?" He asked me before pulling me into a hug. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as his body tries to find the strength to hug me with all of its shaking. "I hate you...I hate you so much..."

"I am sorry kitty." I said. He looks up to me, wiping a red covered bang from my face, he pulls me close to kiss me, only to be stopped when the mayor moaned in pain. Annoyed, he stands up from him and looks back at me.

"So..." He asked as he examines my blood covered body.

"Oh yea, I decided to play with my life with a fake gun." I said with a smile. "Chloe gave me a paint gun that looked like a real gun."

"And you trust her enough to give you a fake gun?" He asked me...holy shit he was right! She could have given me a real gun...good thing she didn't!

"Oh...uh...where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh, they went down. Being a witness to a higher ranking is treason by death. So you doing the whole suicide and all..." Adrien said. I nod my head at his words.

"Got it." I said before looking down at the mayor. His face looked like that girl from that chocolate factory movie. You know, the one that becomes a balloon or a blueberry. I could barely see his eyes. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I was thinking of pushing him off the top of the hotel..." Adrien said. "But I have a better idea. And my father is currently working on that plan I have. So, until then, he won't be using his eyes or his nose."

"Fair enough." I said. "So...still wanna get married?"

* * *

( **A week later in the schools parking lot** )

"Ugh, I can't believe this!"

Chloe shouted as I hand her a file on her new life. Her hair was now brown and she now wears brown contacts. Standing in front of a black car own by the organization, I give her a quick smirk before saying:

"Our deal was to keep you alive and well. And I am keeping that promise, you just can't be here anymore."

"But America sucks!" Chloe shouted at me.

"Sorry!" I said with a smirk. "Take the money and go, or stay here and increase your chances of getting killed by my husband."

"Ugh, or the pissed of the mob." Chloe muttered. "Alright, I will go. Thanks for this...second chance I guess." She said to me. I watched her climb into the car and then watch it drive away. It was weird, I was going to miss Chloe...not that much though. Turning around, I made my way back to class to see Adrien talking to Nino and Alya around our desk. Walking over, I lean in and give Adrien a peck on the lips.

"Hello my angels, how are you?" He asked before placing a hand on my stomach. That's right, that event in the girl's bathroom was more than just fun. But I didn't care, I was well off and happy!

"How's your dad?" Alya asked me.

"My dad is fine, we just re-opened the bakery not too long ago. You should check it out!" I said. My dad and I are currently going to thereby, all that shit in one week were too much for the both of us. Adrien thinks its stupid, but I know its helping. My dad starting to bake again, even though he doesn't smile that often. I know he misses my mom, so do I. But in time, we will live our life's again.

"Glad to hear it. My mom is honor to work for your dad than that mayor!" Alya said. Oh right! That chubby goof! Well, what happened to him was Adrien cut off all his fingers, then his tongue and gave him to the police in exchange for a quarter million after the bounty was put on him. That bounty was put on after the discovery of the list of all his partners he worked with, files of the kidnappings, crimes and even a list of all of his victims and where he sold them off to. The organization was not that happy when we informed him that he was using Akuma. Long story short, Karma came knocking at his door. Now he rots in a cell with no fingers, no tongue to talk and a forever broken spin, curtsy of me and my dad!

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do now that you're in control of the organization?" Nino asked me. I looked up to the roof and thought long and hard about it.

"Well...first off..." I looked over to Adrien. "I'mma make sure no else suffers for being innocent. And secondly..."

My hand moves from his chest to his zipper, gripping the fabric that was over his manhood.

"Adrien and I are going on a long cruise for our honeymoon." I said before giving Adrien a kiss on the lips. Squeezing it till he started to moan in pain. He grips my hand as he bits down on his bottom lip. "A real...painful long night..."

"Yea..." He responded before giving me a sadistic smirk. I couldn't help but remove my hand, pulling his head towards me in a rough kiss. Let's just say...I have realized what that sense...instincts my mom taught me was. It was to accept my self for who I was. I am an angry girl who fell in love with the man she hates the most. Its sounds sickening and disturbing, but I love him and he loves me. No matter how fucked up in the mind I was...I was free. I was free to do whatever I want when I want and how I want. And best of all, I can punish Adrien as long as I want with my sadistic love that he drove me into...that's all I can ask for.

"I love you." He whispered to me. With a small chuckle under my breath, I opened my mouth to say:

"I love you to kitty."

* * *

Kikkie: The end everyone! The story is over and Marinette finally got her freedom...in a way. Sorry I didn't kill off Chloe, but I think this is a perfect way to make her suffer.

Anyway, thank you for your support and criticism for this story. I deeply appreciate everyone here that was patience with the chapters and everything. So, without further ado! Please review, Have a great day and I hope you enjoyed the Contract!


End file.
